Le coquelicot et le corbeau
by CharlizZ
Summary: Sasuke est le patron de plusieurs firmes agroalimentaire au Japon et en Asie. Aujourd'hui, il se lance un nouveau défi et vise le marché Européen. Pour se faire, il souhaite engager une collaboratrice et cette nouvelle collaboration risque de bouleverser bien plus sa vie qu'il ne l'imaginait.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue :_ **Contrat de confiance**

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine : je suis stressée. L'attente au milieu de toutes ces autres candidates au poste de collaboratrice m'oppresse. J'ai la sensation qu'elles m'observent toutes à cause de ma tenue simple : elles se sont toutes vêtues de tailleur avec jupe ou pantalon, moi je n'avais qu'un pantalon synthétique noir, une chemisette blanche et une veste grise chinée dans une braderie. Je n'ai maquillé que très peu mes yeux et laissé mes cheveux roux détachés. On dirait presque qu'elles sont venues postuler pour un poste de mannequin : ou est-ce plutôt la popularité de Sasuke Uchiha qui a fait que toutes les femmes disponibles de Tokyo se soient déplacées.

Sasuke Uchiha était le plus jeune chef d'entreprise du Japon ayant repris le flambeau après la retraite de l'ancien Directeur il y a quatre ans – Sasuke travaillait comme négociateur au sein de la société et le Gérant l'avait personnellement choisi. Il avait conquis rapidement le marché de l'Asie, son prédécesseur s'étant contenté du pays au soleil levant. Sasuke était respecté, sa société renommée aujourd'hui « Uchiha's Factor » réputée, obtenir une place au sein de cette firme serait une forte opportunité.

– Karin Uzumaki !

Une voix féminine m'appelle, je panique. Je me lève, les jambes tremblantes, les mains moites, avec une confiance en moi égal à zéro, j'ai la sensation de ne pas être à ma place, d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée d'envoyer ma candidature sur un coup de folie.

Je pénètre dans le bureau et on m'invite à m'asseoir en face de Sasuke. À ses côtés, il me présente Sakura – son épouse – responsable financier et Naruto, son associé. C'est Sakura qui commence l'entretien en me demandant de parler de moi, de mon cursus scolaire et de mon expérience. J'ai fait des études basiques, après le lycée, je suis allée dans une école de management modeste. En terme d'expérience, je n'ai pas des bagages très lourds, j'ai été secrétaire bénévole dans des associations le matin et je travaillais comme hôtesse de caisse dans l'un des supermarchés de la firme « Uchiha's Factor » l'après-midi.

Je vois Sakura Uchiha prendre silencieusement des notes sur son carnet, l'air dépité, elle semble m'écouter à moitié depuis que j'ai évoqué ma faible expérience. Sasuke Uchiha cherchait une collaboratrice car il comptait conquérir le marché Européen, confiant des tâches importantes, où une organisation, une assiduité et une confidentialité seraient les maîtres mots de l'exigence que réclamait le poste.

Naruto prit la suite de l'entretien en simulant une situation de crise : quelle serait ma réaction en cas d'alerte majeur, quelles seraient mes priorités face à un client obtus : ça y est, je panique. Je transpire dans le dos, je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre et me contente de mes minces « crises » de chambardement à l'association. Il regarde Sakura du coin de l'œil : ils se demandent tous les deux comment ma candidature a pu être retenue. Je ne parle même pas un mot de mandarin ou d'anglais, comment je vais pouvoir communiquer avec les futurs clients de la compagnie à l'étranger : « bon sang, pourquoi j'ai envoyé cette lettre de motivation et ce curriculum-vitae minable ».

Pourquoi ? Je sais parfaitement pourquoi et je me sens encore plus ridicule et nulle. Il est clair que je n'ai rien à faire ici, je ne connais rien au marché de l'agroalimentaire, je ne sais même pas ce que peut contenir un contrat de franchise, qui seraient les bons clients, comment négocier, convaincre. Je sais que le poste équivaut à un poste d'assistanat, mais même ça, je ne saurais pas le faire dans cette société à la tour imposante, comptant pas moins de dix étages, où chaque département compte vingt salariés. La personne qui gérait les ressources humaines allait avoir un malus juste pour avoir pensé une seconde que ma candidature en valait la peine.

– Bien, je n'ai plus de question. Chéri ?

Sakura observa son mari avec lassitude : pour elle cet entretien n'avait sans doute aucune raison de s'éterniser. Sasuke était affalé dans son fauteuil, il regardait de haut en bas mon curriculum-vitae depuis le début, il ne disait rien, j'étais persuadée qu'il allait me rire au nez : quelle incompétence d'avoir sélectionné cette candidature fade – devait-il se dire.

– Je n'ai pas de question.

Sasuke plantait enfin son regard dans le mien : j'ai le cœur qui vient de chuter. Ce regard perçant, arrogant, sûr de lui, les années ne l'avaient pas changé. Les affaires avaient même dû encore plus l'endurcir. Si même le Directeur n'avait aucune question pour moi, les prières et autres demandes spirituelles ne seraient d'aucunes utilités.

Naruto n'avait plus de question lui aussi et Sakura m'invita à me lever et à quitter la pièce. J'avais le corps léger, vidé, mais la tête écrasée et ma fierté et ma dignité désintégrée et je partis me réfugier dans un vulgaire fast-food.

Je suis stupide d'avoir pensé une minute faire bonne impression et je ne sais pas ce qui a pu traverser l'esprit de la responsable des recrutements d'avoir choisi ma candidature. Je me console en me disant que je suis une vraie fille et que j'ai agis dans les règles de l'art de l'impulsion féminine. Et ma fiévreuse impulsivité se nommait : Sasuke Uchiha.

J'étais tout simplement folle de lui, depuis des années, depuis toujours en réalité. Nous avons été dans le même collège et le même lycée, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir fait « tilt » à mon patronyme – je possède pourtant un nom de famille identique à celui de Naruto, mais je n'avais eu aucune réaction de leur part, j'étais transparente, comme à l'époque du lycée.

Sasuke était le garçon le plus populaire au lycée, il intriguait, rendait curieuse, ce caractère d'anti-héros des meilleurs romans à l'eau de rose subjuguait la gente féminine et moi. Quoi que, pour moi, c'était différent. Enfin, j'avais « succombé » à sa beauté froide, fatal, exactement comme toutes les autres, mais il m'avait surpris, une fois, à me défendre face à une bande de garçons qui ne cherchait qu'à m'humilier sur mon physique. Il c'était positionné devant moi, en bouclier, menaçant d'une correction s'ils ne me laissaient pas tranquille – la menace venait du capitaine de l'équipe d'aïkido du lycée, ils ont fait vite à rapidement s'ôter de sa vue. J'ai voulu le remercier, mais il est parti sans un dernier regard ni mot.

Mon cœur s'était mis subitement à battre pour une véritable raison : Sasuke était gentil.

Je m'effondre sur la table et cache ma tête entre mes bras : j'ai honte. Quelle humiliation, moi qui n'avait jamais pris le moindre risque dans ma vie, je me contentais de suivre le chemin le plus sage et voilà que je mettais rendu entre les quatre murs de l'une des sociétés la plus influente du pays : je me haïssais.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Directeur, Naruto et Sakura triaient les candidatures. Un certain nombre avaient retenus leur attention, mais il fallait en sélectionner trois pour un ultime entretien et commencer une journée d'essai. La tâche serait plus facile si le véritable concerné par ce recrutement, à savoir Sasuke, désignait enfin décrocher un mot sur l'une des candidates, mais il restait inlassablement silencieux.

– Je trouve que… _ Naruto attrapa son curriculum vitae. Maia Ito était l'une des meilleures ! Elle connaît vraiment bien le secteur de l'agroalimentaire.

– Je suis d'accord ! Elle a fait ses stages à Story Ltd pour valider sa licence en marketing, c'est un très gros atout !

Un atout important pour Sakura, mais qui ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement d'importance pour Sasuke. Est-ce que Naruto et Sakura avaient perdu la raison ? Choisir comme collaboratrice une ancienne stagiaire d'une entreprise agroalimentaire concurrente ? Quelle erreur de débutant !

– Très bien, dans ce cas, dis-nous les critères qui t'intéressent ? _ Sakura s'agaçait.

– J'ai une réunion avec les publicitaires pour la prochaine campagne de noël !

Sasuke attrapa une pile de dossier et planta ses deux camarades sans rajouter un mot. L'intervention de Sakura fut coupée par le claquement de porte de son mari : il n'avait plus aucune envie de l'entendre, pourtant ses dires concernés leur fille…

Sakura jeta son stylo de colère sur le bureau et croisa ses bras de mécontentement en appuyant son dos sur le siège. Elle était fatiguée de cette constante mésentente avec Sasuke : son mari. Il avait oublié leur serment d'amour depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Depuis qu'il avait repris la société, c'était un autre homme : conquérant, distant. Il passait plus d'heure dans son bureau au sommet de cette tour de verre que chez lui avec sa femme et sa fille. Sakura ne savait même plus quelles raisons donner à sa fille pour justifier le fait que son père préférait ses chiffres et ses fournisseurs à sa famille.

Naruto avouait que le titre d'homme d'affaire était monté à la tête de Sasuke. Il parvenait encore parfois à se retrouver tous les deux entre amis, mais son meilleur ami refusait de son confier sur ses soucis personnels.

– Ça fait quatre mois qu'il dort à l'hôtel. _ avoua Sakura

– Quoi ?

Naruto changea de siège pour se rapprocher de Sakura et essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Sasuke avait quitté le foyer familial depuis quatre mois ? C'était impensable. Sasuke était perdu au point de ne même plus pouvoir dormir sous son toit ? Dans sa maison avec sa femme et sa fille ?

– Tu… Tu crois qu'il… Tu sais…

– Qu'il a une maîtresse ? Pff. Impossible ! Il n'a même pas le temps pour ça !

Sakura se leva pour sortir un mouchoir de la boîte placer sur un meuble de bureau et se consoler avec la vue que donnait la tour sur la ville de Tokyo. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ait une maîtresse, au moins elle saurait pourquoi son mari découche et pourquoi il fuit ses responsabilités d'époux et de père. Sakura était même bien plus lucide que ça : Sasuke fuyait carrément sa vie.

– Je m'attends à tout moment à recevoir les papiers du divorce.

– Je suis désolé. Je n'imaginais pas que vous traversiez une telle crise.

– Je suis une grande fille Naruto. Je n'ai plus besoin que tu me protèges.

Naruto étira un sourire cajoleur : Sakura resterait pour toujours sa meilleure amie et surtout, son premier amour – même s'il était aujourd'hui très heureux avec Hinata et leurs deux enfants. Sakura resterait une amie chère à son cœur, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir constamment protéger. En ce moment même, pourtant, il se sentait impuissant, Naruto restait le seul confident et ami de confiance de Sasuke, mais malgré ça, il n'avait pas pensé utile ou important de lui dire qu'il traversait une crise peut-être irrémédiable avec sa femme.

Sakura caressa le bras de Naruto avec affection en lui offrant un sourire. Elle devait restée forte pour sa fille et elle saurait gérer l'orage, même si leur couple ressemblait plus à une tempête, à un ouragan qui ne finira jamais.

Je colle ma tête à la vitre du métro : je suis épuisée. L'angoisse de ce matin n'est toujours pas redescendue, bien que je me sois vengée sur un hamburger fade et une recherche active d'emploi à la bibliothèque de Tokyo. Je n'arrive pas à enlever de ma tête mon humiliation de ce matin dans ma tenue bas de gamme. Après mon départ, ils ont dû se moquer, ricaner, et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir : j'étais pathétique.

Je cogne trois fois ma tête sur la vitre pour essayer d'écraser cette horrible journée, mais je ne parviens pas à passer outre : je crois qu'il va me falloir plusieurs semaines et une séance chez un thérapeute pour l'oublier définitivement. Je dois surtout oublier le parfum de Sasuke et sa prestance qui m'ont fait chavirer, trembler. Il est encore plus beau qu'au lycée, mais aussi plus froid et arrogant. Il avait l'air d'un monarque dans son costume, régnant comme un roi sur son trône. Il faut dire qu'il a contribué à la réussite de l'empire agroalimentaire du Japon : c'est lui qui a placé sa société comme numéro un dans le domaine dans notre pays. L'envie de conquérir l'Europe devait le ronger jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit.

Sasuke a quand même pris le temps de se marier avec Sakura. Je crois qu'ils ont même eu un enfant, une fille. Mais c'est le magazine posé dans la salle d'attente du dentiste qui le dit. Sasuke est comme une star de k-pop, son charisme et sa jeunesse intéressent les journalistes et le marché des affaires japonaises.

_« Soka station ». _

Je descends enfin. Après cinquante minutes de métro, j'ai encore dix minutes de marche à faire, dix minutes de marche inutile qui ne m'ont pas fait oublier mon atroce journée. J'adore mon quartier pourtant, c'est loin de Tokyo, mais c'est tellement plus paisible que la grande ville, loin de la foule de Shibuya. Je vis dans une rue calme, dans un immeuble couleur beige et vieillit, dans un studio d'à peine vingt mètres carrés, mais je m'y sens comme une princesse dans son palais. Je suis une fille simple, j'aime par conséquent les choses simples.

– Bonsoir Karin.

– Bonsoir Madame Ozawa.

– Tu ne te décides toujours pas à m'appeler Michiko !

Madame Ozawa – Michiko – est ma voisine du dessus : une dame âgée, veuve, sans enfant, et tellement gentille. Elle a travaillait pour la famille de l'empereur il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant, les meilleurs années de sa vie dit-elle : bien qu'elle vive dans un très modeste appartement.

– Vous êtes sur votre trente-et-un ce soir.

– Mon amie Mimi m'a invité à l'anniversaire de sa petite-fille.

– Vous n'allez pas y aller à pied ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'attends un taxi et je rentrerais en taxi.

– Bien.

– Ma petite, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Va donc plutôt rejoindre ton charmant ami. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il attend.

– Mon ami ?

– Un charmant jeune homme. Bien que son air impassible me fasse penser à un yakuza.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Un grand brun, les yeux sombres. Et il n'a pas l'air de venir des quartiers pauvres.

Madame Ozawa me montre de sa main ridée le parking situé en face de notre immeuble : une belle berline aux vitres teintées. La voiture semble effectivement de luxe, mais je ne connais personne pouvant posséder un tel bien. « Grand brun et yeux sombres ». C'est impossible.

Je remercie Madame Ozawa et lui souhaita une bonne soirée tout en pressant le pas vers notre immeuble. Je passai mon badge à la porte d'entrée et grimpa les deux étages – sans ascenseur – au même rythme saccadé que mon cœur. Je m'insultais intérieurement, j'étais comme cette héroïne de série américaine qui imaginais pouvoir trouver l'homme de ses pensées sur le palier de sa porte, mais c'était complètement improbable, on était dans la vraie vie, pas dans une sitcom et pourtant,

Pourtant Sasuke se trouvait appuyé contre le mur à côté de ma porte d'entrée, fumant une cigarette et ne cessant de regarder sa montre.

Je m'approche de lui tout en suppliant à ma peau de ne pas rougir, mais je suis sûre que la couleur de mes pommettes équivaut à la couleur rousse de mes cheveux.

– Bonsoir _ réussi-je à prononcer sans bégayer.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Vous rentrez très tard.

Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à une autre réponse que celle-ci, même si râler et se plaindre semble être ses spécialités. Je dois surtout m'avouer que je ne sais pas encore si je rêve, ou si je développe une sorte de crise de schizophrénie.

– Bon. Vous me faites entrer dans votre humble demeure.

« Quel culot ». Je ne suis pas le président directeur général d'une grande firme moi. Il pensait quoi, que je me faisais une fortune en tant que secrétaire bénévole et hôtesse de caisse ? Je me contente de me loger dans un studio équivalent au salaire d'hôtesse de caisse que me donne sa « stupide » entreprise. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vivre dans une maison de douze pièces avec un jardin et une piscine « moi ».

J'étais angoissée, me voilà énervée : j'avais oublié combien il pouvait être tellement prétentieux et blessant. J'ouvre la porte avec peu d'envie de le laisser entrer, il va avoir à peine le temps de se déchausser qu'il aura envie de repartir en découvrant que je vis dans une seule et même pièce : seules les toilettes et la salle de bain sont à part.

Sasuke se déchausse : poli. Il s'avance dans ma kitchenette et écrase sa cigarette dans l'évier et jette son mégot dans la poubelle : bien élevé. Je suis rassurée de voir que malgré son statut de « riche » il n'a rien perdu de son savoir vivre. Je suis paniquée et très mal à l'aise : Sasuke chez moi. Il fait le tour de la « pièce », les mains dans les poches et dessine une sorte de grimace en pensant sûrement : « pas mal ».

– C'est très primaire. _ balança Sasuke, non chaland.

– Primaire. Comme le salaire que je reçois de votre compagnie pour être hôtesse de caisse.

Sasuke lève les sourcils : abasourdi. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche comme un enfant venant de dire son premier gros mot devant ses parents. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ? Je suis bête ou quoi ? Je tiens à manger du riz sans beurre ni sel pendant que j'irais à nouveau pointer au chômage.

– Vous avez donc du tempérament. _ s'amusa Sasuke, attrapant une peluche posée sur le lit

– Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est.

– C'est la seconde fois que vous utilisez ce terme. _ remarqua-t-il, reposant la peluche

– Quel. Quel terme ?

– « Hôtesse de caisse ».

– Et bien.

– J'étais déjà surpris lors de l'entretien, et vous le dîtes maintenant, même énervée.

Je n'en reviens pas. De tout l'entretien, c'était la seule chose que Sasuke avait retenue ? Que je dise « hôtesse de caisse » et non pas quoi ? « Caissière ». Il est vrai que je préfère le terme, quoi ? Scientifique ? Au péjoratif. Mais je ne comprenais pas en quoi cela avait de l'importance et surtout si sa justifiait sa venue ? Son intrusion ! Chez moi.

– Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour ça ?

– Presque.

Sasuke regardait maintenant une photo que j'avais posé sur mon petit bureau – me servant aussi de table à manger – qui avait été prise il y a longtemps : à l'époque du lycée exactement. La dernière année nous avions fait une sortie avec la classe et le professeur principal : Monsieur Hatake. Il nous avait emmenés faire du camping à la montagne. Nous avions fait du canoë et de la randonnée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami au lycée – pas un en réalité – j'avais fait toutes les activités en binôme avec le professeur : la honte. Le cliché n'avait rien de particulier : « mais c'était la seule photo de Sasuke que je possédais ». Est-ce qu'il avait compris qu'on se connaissait ?

– Vous vous plaisez à ce poste « d'hôtesse de caisse » chez Uchiha's Factor ?

– Et bien, le salaire est médiocre et il n'y a pas de chauffage en hiver, mais ça va.

– Ça va comparer à quoi ? _ se retourna Sasuke, reposant la photo

– Comparer aux indiennes dont les doigts sont brûlés à cause de l'acide caustique contenues dans les noix de cajous et que vous vendez une fortune dans vos rayons « apéritif », ma vie est plutôt luxueuse !

Sasuke étira un sourire en coin : on dirait qu'il venait de remporté le prix de l'homme le plus intelligent du monde. Qu'avais-je encore dit ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui me prenais d'être sur les nerfs ? « Rha », c'était tout moi ça, mon arme d'auto-défense pour m'assurer que je ne souffre pas : que je ne souffre plus. Je venais peut-être de deviner pourquoi je n'avais jamais eu d'amis : m'étais-je trop surprotégée ?

– Demain à huit heures.

Sasuke mit les mains dans ses poches et quitta mon studio sans rajouter un mot ni jeter un regard vers moi. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Huit heures ? Demain ? Mais ? Pourquoi faire ? Je ne pouvais pas rester sur ma faim, est-ce qu'il venait de m'embaucher ? Non.

Je courus après lui pour en être certaine. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser en compagnie d'une incertitude, je n'en dormirais pas de la nuit et j'étais capable de me pointer demain à la Uchiha's Factor la tête enfarinée pour avoir mal interprété ses dires. Sasuke était déjà arrivé sur le parking et son chauffeur descendait pour lui ouvrir la porte.

– Monsieur Uchiha.

Sasuke se retourna vers moi, toujours les mains coincées dans les poches, visiblement ennuyait que je l'interpelle en pleine rue et devant son chauffeur.

– Vous. Vous m'embauchez ?

– C'est l'idée lorsqu'un employeur donne un horaire à son futur salarié.

– Mais. Mais pourquoi ? Je. Je ne suis qu'une hôtesse de caisse.

– Rectification. Vous êtes « mon » hôtesse de caisse. _ assura Sasuke, répondant à un soudain appel téléphonique

Je rougis comme une pivoine, comme un soleil, comme une pomme, c'est ça, je suis une pomme. Une adolescente coincée devant l'invitation de son premier petit-ami. « Idiote ». Sasuke ne sera que ton patron. Je dois rentrer, je dois rentrer où je vais hurler de joie devant lui et ça sera la honte, la plus grosse honte de toute ma vie. Je m'incline : une vraie japonaise : le salue et marche rapidement vers l'immeuble pour me réfugier chez moi.

J'ai à peine tourné la clef dans la serrure que je saute de joie et crie et chante comme une hystérique, telle la groupie ayant fait une photo avec son idole. « Ridicule ». Je m'en fiche, je suis seule, toute seule, je sautille et tournoi comme une princesse autrichienne dansant la valse. Je me permets même de sauter sur mon lit : j'ai enfin innocemment seize ans.

– Merde !

Mes yeux viennent de tomber sur la fenêtre donnant à l'extérieur, donnant sur le parking en face de l'immeuble : Sasuke m'a vue.

– Non !

Je tape des mains et des pieds sur mon lit comme un bébé maintenant, mais qu'elle « idiote », je suis stupide. Il va croire qu'il vient d'embaucher une fille immature qui sautille sur son lit après un premier baiser : je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'est vu faire ça. Je me hais.

Demain, huit heures : c'est le jour et l'heure où je vais mourir à cause de ma honte.

Sasuke grimpa dans la voiture après avoir raccroché avec Naruto : il demanda à son chauffeur de démarrer et de le conduire à son Hôtel. Il chopa son porte-document installé à côté de lui et ressortit le curriculum vitae et la lettre de motivation de Karin. En réalité, la responsable des ressources humaines n'avait pas retenu sa candidature. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de broyer les candidatures non choisies lorsqu'il s'était arrêté sur la photo de Karin. Il avait demandé à sa salariée de lui donner car sa « tête » lui disait quelque chose.

Sasuke avait été surpris de trouver la photo de la sortie de classe du lycée lors de leur dernière année chez elle. Car ce n'était pas de la lycéenne Karin que Sasuke s'était souvenu et qui l'avait poussé à glisser sa candidature dans la pile des sélectionnées. Mais pour tout autre chose. Une chose encore plus importante que de confier ce poste crucial à une simple connaissance des bancs de l'école. Non. Et ce soir, elle lui avait prouvé qu'il ne s'était pas trompé ce jour-là. Ce jour-là où tout a changé pour lui et pour le dirigeant d'une société agro-alimentaire qu'il était.


	2. Chapter 2

_1__er__ chapitre__** :**_ **Le premier jour**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement j'ai encore envie de dormir. J'étais tellement heureuse, excitée, puis angoissée que je me suis endormie tard hier soir. Je ne parviens pas encore à réaliser que mon réveil sonne six heures pour me réveiller et aller travailler en tant que collaboratrice de : Sasuke Uchiha.

Je frotte mes yeux, m'étire, ôte avec violence la couette et pose mes deux pieds à terre sur le carrelage froid pour me réveiller – nous sommes à la fin du mois d'octobre et il commence déjà à faire froid. J'ai l'estomac noué et je n'ai rien envie de manger. Je vais quand même me faire un thé noir. Je l'avale les yeux encore à moitié fermés devant les premières informations matinales et commence à presser le pas en apercevant six heures vingt. Je dois encore me doucher, laver mes cheveux, les coiffer et puis surtout : choisir une tenue convenable.

Une serviette entourant mes cheveux et une autre épongeant mon corps, je vide toute mon armoire de vêtement : je n'ai rien. Mon salaire ne passe pas dans les dépenses inutiles et la plupart de mes habits ont été acheté il y a des années. Je ne vais quand même pas remettre la tenue d'hier, en plus, j'ai tellement transpiré de peur que l'odeur de la terreur est encore imbibée sur le tissu.

Je brosse mes dents, désespérée, Sasuke a oublié qu'il a embauché une « hôtesse de caisse » et pas une blogueuse de mode. Je fais vraiment peine à voir. Tant pis. Je finis par choisir un legging noir et une tunique de couleur lilas : « la grande classe Karin ! ». Je revêtis la collection automne-hiver Zadig et Voltaire version « salarié modeste » et mise tout sur ma chevelure rousse.

Je ne me trouve pas particulièrement jolie, j'ai les traits du visage strict et mes lunettes de myope n'arrangent rien. Mais j'adore mes longs cheveux roux, et je décide même d'un peu les onduler ce matin, histoire qu'on se focalise vraiment sur eux et pas sur mes bottines marron dont les talons sont tellement usés qu'ils ont connu l'ère Meiji.

J'enfile ma veste, attrape mon sac accroché à la porte d'entrée où je fais glisser mon téléphone portable. Je décide d'engager un footing matinal, j'ai peur de louper mon train et il ne manquerait plus que j'arrive en retard le premier jour pour que ma dignité lâche la rampe. « Ouf » je suis arrivée avant mon train, mais avec seulement six minutes d'avance, demain, je dois faire mieux. Enfin, demain, faudrait-il d'abord que je survive à la journée qui m'attend aujourd'hui. Ça y est, je stresse.

Le train arrive. Je monte dans le troisième wagon et choisi une place à côté d'une fenêtre j'adore voir défiler le paysage. Le Japon est vraiment un pays magnifique et j'ai la chance d'y vivre. J'ai vu des horizons beaucoup plus ternes, pauvres, misérables et arides que les courbes vallonnées du soleil levant. Ni la guerre ni la famine ne gagnent notre pays, du moins, je le pense. Et il m'a fallu une semaine de bénévolat en Afrique pour le savoir « non, plutôt pour consciemment le réaliser ».

Je colle ma tête à la fenêtre et me recentre sur ma « petite personne » je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment et me dire que cette journée sera une immense blague du début à la fin. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Sasuke m'a embauché. Je sais qu'il y aura une période d'essai, mais pourquoi vouloir perdre du temps avec une débutante dans un projet si ambitieux que de conquérir le marché européen ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui apporter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu en moi ? Le caractère de feu qui se cache sous la glace de mon regard sombre ? Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais y gagner à par une autosatisfaction d'être près de lui… De Sasuke…

« Je suis vraiment une fille pathétique ».

Huit heures moins dix minutes et je suis devant l'immeuble de verre de la compagnie Uchiha's Factor. Je pénètre dans le hall, saluant de la tête les salariés déjà présents et pressants dans tous les sens et me dirige vers l'accueil. Je m'annonce. L'hôtesse appelle le bureau de Sasuke il répond qu'il m'attendait bel et bien vu mon allure cette femme en doutait vivement.

L'hôtesse m'indique le bureau de Sasuke au dernier étage, la dernière porte au bout du couloir. « Je le sais ». Cette femme m'a déjà vu hier – d'accord nous étions plusieurs, une sorte de troupeau dirigé par le chien de berger vers l'enclos. Elle ne se souvient même pas de moi, ni mon visage ni le roux de mes cheveux n'ont retenu son attention je suis un peu contrariée. Non pas que je possède une sorte d'ego surdimensionné, mais j'ai la désagréable impression qu'on m'observe de la tête aux pieds depuis tout à l'heure. « Que ces gens redescendent. On travaille pour de l'alimentation : du jambon en cellophane et des pâtes dans une boîte en carton, pas pour le dernier tailleur de Dior ou Chanel ».

Je la remercie – quand même – je grimpe dans l'ascenseur et me rend à l'étage où se trouve le bureau du directeur de Sasuke. La porte s'ouvre sous le cliquetis de l'appareil et me rend d'un pas décidé vers son bureau. J'avais le pas actif et déterminé lorsque des cris provenant du bureau de Sasuke me stoppent et reforment une boule de stress dans mon ventre.

– Tu n'es pas croyable. _ se scandalisa Sakura

– Tu aurais pu nous consulter avant de prendre ta décision. _ essaya de calmer Naruto

– J'aurais pu. Mais je n'aurai pas eu la joie d'entendre vos reproches. _ s'amusa Sasuke

Sakura tapa les deux mains sur le bureau de Sasuke – je l'entendis aux stylos ayant vibré sous l'impact de sa colère. J'étais sans aucun doute le sujet de cette dispute – j'ai entendu textuellement « tu as embauché Karin Uzumaki ? ». Et pour Sakura, c'était incompréhensible étant donnée ma « faible » expérience.

– Ce n'est pas mon opinion. _ argumenta Sasuke

– Évidemment, puisqu'il est opposé au mien. _ se vexa Sakura

– Tu es ridicule.

– Sasuke. Entends quand même que ce n'est pas la plus qualifiée de toutes les candidates que nous avons reçues. _ tempéra Naruto

– Tu es ridicule toi aussi.

Sasuke n'appréciait pas que Naruto lui tienne tête. Mais ce qui semblait vraiment l'agaçait était qu'il paraissait être systématiquement du côté de Sakura.

« Madame » Uchiha s'emporta dans un long monologue de reproches – autant professionnels qu'intimes. Elle en avait assez de voir son mari n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Sasuke avait prétexté avoir besoin de leur avis sur cette future collaboratrice, mais en réalité, sa responsable financière et son associé ne servaient que de figurant et il attendait de connaitre leur choix pour partir en totale opposition.

– Je suis si vicieux que ça. _ se moqua Sasuke

– Tu es bien pire que ça. _ argumenta Sakura

– Sasuke, tu ne peux pas… _ continua Naruto

– Stop. C'est bon.

La patience et le sarcasme de Sasuke venaient d'atteindre leur limite. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que penser son épouse et son meilleur ami de son choix. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Jusqu'à maintenant, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Et s'ils n'avaient pas su percevoir « mon potentiel » ? C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement impliqués dans l'avancement de la société.

– Tu oses me dire ça après toutes les conséquences de « ton » choix de reprendre cette société sur notre famille…

Je dois avouer que la confession de Sakura la gorge serrée de sanglot et non plus de colère m'avait un peu touché. Elle semblait au point de non-retour avec son mari. Un long silence – de plusieurs secondes – s'engouffra dans le bureau, créant un léger malaise, mais Sasuke y mit rapidement un terme en demandant à Sakura et Naruto de retourner « vaquer » à leur travail. Sasuke était encore plus insensible qu'à l'époque du lycée.

Je me faisais tout un portrait psychologique de quartier de Sasuke lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma léthargie : Sakura et son air redevenu colérique.

– Ta nouvelle collaboratrice est là mon chéri.

– Bonjour…_ dis-je bêtement

– Je ne me souvenais pas qu'écouter aux portes faisaient partie de la liste de vos compétences.

Mes joues n'eurent guère le temps de rougir et ma bouche de sortir une phrase en morse, que Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura pour que sa tension redescende et qu'elle évite encore une fois d'attirer le mauvais côté de son mari. Sakura se défit de l'étreinte amicale de Naruto et prit congé en ne manquant pas de bousculer mon épaule avec la sienne – je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

J'ai les jambes qui flagellent qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette galère ? Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes que je suis dans la société et je suis déjà le vilain petit canard. J'espère que Sasuke ne m'a pas embauché uniquement pour contredire sa femme et son ami. Je détesterais savoir qu'il se moque de moi et qu'il m'utilise pour les faire enrager. Je ne veux pas être un jouet entre ses mains. Et bien que j'ai de l'affection et de l'admiration pour lui je l'en sais capable.

– Vous êtes sourde, entrez !

Je décolle de ma rêverie et rentre dans le bureau de Sasuke. Il m'invite à m'asseoir en face de lui. Il se relève pour ouvrir la fenêtre – il déteste que son bureau sente la fumée de cigarette. Il choppe une clope qu'il prend dans une espèce de petite boîte dorée – quel cliché – il l'allume et la première inspiration de la latte de nicotine paraît l'apaiser.

– Vous êtes en retard.

Je le connais mal.

– J'ai frappé, mais vous n'avez pas entendu.

– Mauvaise excuse. J'avais dit huit heures, il est huit heures dix.

– J'ai frappé à sept heures cinquante-neuf exactement. Et vous l'auriez entendu si vous n'étiez pas en train de crier.

– Si vous aviez frappé plus fort à sept heures cinquante-huit, ça m'aurait évité cette bruyante altercation.

– Je…

– Dans ce milieu, il faut oser. La prochaine fois, même si vous me surprenez en train de faire l'amour à ma femme sur ce bureau, vous entrez.

Quelle horreur. Quelle image horrible il me donne là comme exemple. J'espère ne jamais le trouver dans une telle posture intime avec sa femme. Ça me dégoûterait. Ça me rendrait surtout envieuse et jalouse.

Sasuke passa rapidement de l'image vulgaire d'une éventuelle aventure crapuleuse avec sa femme sur son bureau à la remise en mains propres de mon nouveau contrat. Sasuke avait désiré ne pas compliquer les choses. Il m'avait fait un avenant de mon contrat d'hôtesse de caisse à collaboratrice – une grande marche venait d'être franchis. J'avais un mois d'essai seulement trente jours pour le convaincre. Et dans le cas où je ne conviendrais pas au poste, mon travail d'hôtesse de caisse me serait rendu. « Trop généreux »_ pensais-je en me moquant un peu.

Mais je ne me moquai pas longtemps lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur le salaire c'était carrément le triple, voir le quadruple de ce que je gagnais actuellement. J'aurai aussi le droit à des avantages comme des intéressements, un téléphone professionnel, un appartement de fonction… Un quoi ? Un appartement de fonction ?

– Vous n'allez pas rester dans votre boîte à conserve située à une heure d'ici !

– Ma boîte à conserve me convient très bien. _ répondis-je sèchement, vexée

– J'aurai peut-être besoin de vous à trois heures du matin ! Je veux que ma collaboratrice soit disponible à tout moment !

– Embauchez une escorte-girl dans ce cas !

Je rougis. « Non ». Je rentre en éruption. J'ai les joues en feu tellement j'ai honte de ce que je viens de lui répondre sous le coup de la colère, de la frustration et du désaccord. J'ai l'impression qu'il a déjà honte de moi et qu'il m'a prise en pitié hier dans mon studio d'étudiante. Mais moi, ce lieu, je l'adore. C'est mon cocon, c'est mon « chez moi », je m'y sens bien, j'aime mon quartier et les gens qui y vivent.

– Vous travaillez et mangez sur la même table.

– Ça suffit. Je vous trouve très insultant.

– N'est-ce pas insultant de penser que j'ai la tête d'un homme qui se paye des escortes-girls ?

Sasuke écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier en verre bleu foncé situé sur la gauche de son ordinateur, juste à côté du pot à crayon sept stylos, une plume, trois crayons à papier exactement. Je me concentre sur des détails futiles et stupides car pendant un instant j'ai cru le voir sourire amicalement en me rétorquant sa réponse c'est complètement impossible.

– Vous pouvez rester dans votre boîte à chaussures, mais dès que le téléphone sonne vous répondez dans la seconde qui suit.

– Vous avez des ordres très précis. _me moquai-je

– Le détail et l'exigence sont les principales clefs de la réussite. Il n'y a pas de place pour le hasard.

– C'est pourtant votre « instinct » qui m'a embauché.

« Bon sang mais Karin, tais-toi ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de lui répondre tout le temps. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma façon enfantine de le séduire. Je suis vraiment bête et ridicule. Les hommes détestent les femmes qui leur tiennent tête et Sasuke ne fait pas exception étant donné qu'il n'aime pas lorsque son épouse résiste ou proteste ses décisions. Si je crois que mon répondant et mon sarcasme d'autodéfense vont l'interpeler ou le charmer, je suis la plus naïve de toutes les filles amourachées d'un homme qui ne se souvient même pas d'avoir été au lycée avec elle je serais éternellement insignifiante.

Sasuke ne répondit pas à ma réplique et se contenta d'appeler la secrétaire de la responsable des ressources humaines pour faire modifier la ligne de « l'appartement de fonction ». En cinq minutes le tour fut joué et je paraphais, datais, et signais mon contrat de collaboratrice au directeur de la société Uchiha's Factor.

Sasuke me précisa à l'oral qu'elles seraient réellement ses attentes. L'implantation de franchise n'était pas techniquement et administrativement difficile. Le plus difficile serait de choisir le pays, de s'accommoder de sa culture pour une implantation réussie. Le réseau était large et la concurrence rude, il faudrait faire appel à « l'instinct ». Et il pensait que mon ouverture d'esprit serait un atout.

– Vous avez bossé en tant « qu'hôtesse de caisse » dans une de mes sociétés. Vous connaissez la clientèle, vous savez leur besoin, leur souci et récoltez leur plainte aussi.

– C'est vrai.

– Je veux une vision objective.

Je suis secouée et je crois encore plus admirative et passionnée par cet homme. Le directeur qui dirigeait la filiale avant Sasuke s'était contenté de faire pousser des champignons de sa franchise au Japon : Kyoto et Sapporo. Quand Sasuke avait repris les rênes, il voyait plus grand et avait réussi à faire ouvrir quatre franchises en Asie : Pékin, Canton, Bangkok et Jakarta. Mais une fois la franchise vendue, excepter quelques règles et conditions qu'il imposait aux franchisés, Sasuke n'avait plus le contrôle de ses dirigeants. Et la mauvaise gestion due à un mauvais choix de collaborateur avait sali la réputation de la Uchiha's Factor.

Contrefaçons, exploitation de salarié, et d'autres litiges qui ne laissent pas le grand public indifférent. Sasuke avait dû se battre pour remanier ces quatre franchises et il avait dû y passer des heures, des heures rongeaient sur sa vie de famille, de couple… Aujourd'hui, je voyais dans ses yeux la déception de cette erreur, aveuglée par la gourmandise de la réussite et il ne voulait sans doute aucunement renouveler la même erreur.

Hier, quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de chauffage l'hiver, et que j'ai comparé ma condition de travail aux pauvres ouvrières indiennes, j'ai vu un instant son visage devenir encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà, malgré le fait qu'il avait apprécié mon répondant. Les conditions de travail des salariés devaient être devenues obsessionnelles pour Sasuke. Mon ironie et ma sincérité l'ont donc convaincu à m'embaucher ?

– Une hôtesse de caisse qui se pointe à un entretien pour devenir la collaboratrice du « grand patron », je dois avouer qu'au début, j'ai cru que vous veniez en espionne !

Est-ce que Sasuke vient de m'avouer que je l'avais impressionné ? Et surtout, venait-il de faire de l'ironie de manière sympathique ? « Arrête Karin ». Je dois me freiner, il me prend pour une petite hôtesse de caisse écervelée qui a juste eu un petit moment de cran.

– Et je sais très bien écouter aux portes en plus !

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais qu'on me fasse taire ».

– Vous vous en sentez capable ou pas ?

Sasuke redevient sérieux j'ai la pression. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment mon parcours pourrait m'aider à distinguer un bon d'un mauvais futur franchisé. Je ne connaissais rien à la politique du marché, j'ai très peu de connaissances sur l'agroalimentaire, et je ne saurai même pas lire un bilan comptable.

– Naruto s'occupe déjà des détails législatifs et pour les chiffres, j'ai mon épouse !

Il m'énerve à dire « ma femme », « mon épouse ». Vu comment il la traite. Non, en réalité, je rumine, je suis étouffée par ma jalousie j'envie Sakura d'être devenue la femme de Sasuke alors que moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille hôtesse de caisse, célibataire, solitaire, vivant dans une boîte à conserve, ou chaussures selon l'humeur de Sasuke.

– Non… répondis-je, abattue.

– Non ? _fut surpris Sasuke

– Désolé Monsieur Uchiha, je vous ai fait perdre votre temps…

Je ne sais pas quelle fée m'a porté en cet instant, mais je me suis levée pour quitter le bureau de Sasuke avec conviction je n'étais pas capable de tenir cet engagement. Je n'étais qu'une petite sotte espérant se rapprocher d'un homme dont elle est amoureuse depuis des années. Le lycée, c'était il y a plus de dix ans, je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami parce qu'aucun autre homme que Sasuke ne me faisait vibrer. Je suis pitoyable, inintéressante, transparente, je n'apporterais rien à cette société. Je ne suis pas une carriériste ou une femme ambitieuse, j'aime le confort et la tranquillité, et maintenant, je serais une fille détestée par l'homme dont je suis amoureuse car je viens sans doute de le décevoir et de lui faire perdre un temps précieux.

Je marche la tête dans les nuages, je fais un monologue interminable, je ne cesse de réfléchir et je m'aperçois soudainement que je descends les étages par les escaliers et que je n'ai pas pris la peine de prendre l'ascenseur. Est-ce que j'espère que Sasuke me rattrapera ainsi ?

« Blam ». Je viens de percuter le corps de quelqu'un.

– Excusez-moi… _dis-je immédiatement.

– Ce n'est pas grave ! _répliqua l'homme, redressant sa cravate

Un accent japonais souple se perd dans mes oreilles. Je vois Sakura courir vers nous, s'incliner devant l'homme que je viens de percuter, elle s'excuse pour cette impolitesse c'est un futur investisseur français pour conquérir une franchise.

– Monsieur Gaillard, comment allez-vous ? _prononça Sasuke dans un français parfait, arrivant derrière moi – est-ce qu'il me suivait ?

– Très bien Monsieur Uchiha. Je dois avouer être déjà séduit par le Japon, c'est un pays magnifique. _répondit Monsieur Gaillard, dans un japonais aussi parfait.

Naruto nous rejoignit sur l'entrefaite. Il dégaina son plus beau sourire, chaleureux, courtois, aimable : je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point lui non plus n'avait pas changé malgré son statut d'associé d'une grande firme. Sakura lui proposa d'aller s'installer dans la salle de réunion et de commencer leur entrevus avec un bon petit-déjeuner « français ».

À l'entente du mot « petit-déjeuner », mon ventre se mit à gargouiller : quelle honte. Je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus gênée. Même s'il y avait bien eu cette fois au collège où j'étais tombée en essayant d'atterrir sur la poutre à la gymnastique : toutes les filles avaient rigolé et les garçons chuchoté des moqueries dans les oreilles des uns et des autres sauf Sasuke.

– Et bien Monsieur Uchiha, vous nourrissez les Japonais, les Chinois, les Thaïlandais et même les Indiens, mais pas vos collaborateurs ! _plaisanta Monsieur Gaillard

Sakura ria à la blague de l'investisseur français et Naruto se contenta de sourire. Sasuke, je le sentais à son aura, n'avait pas apprécié cette blague de mauvais goût l'ironie des Français était particulièrement piquante et vive, directe et authentique. Il lui fit malgré tout une tape sur l'épaule, avec un sourire coincé, et l'invita à suivre « sa femme » et son associé vers la salle de réunion.

Sasuke laissa le bon soin à Naruto de commencer la réunion Sasuke désirait me parler. J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, non seulement je venais de rétropédaler ma décision sur la prise du poste, mais en plus il venait de subir une humiliation à cause de moi et de mon ventre affamé. J'étais vraiment un boulet.

– Vous en pensez quoi de ce type ? _me demanda-t-il, mettant les mains dans ses poches

– Ce… Ce que j'en pense ?

Je n'en revenais pas. Avait-il bien entendu mon « non » tout à l'heure ? Je me sentais incapable de tenir un tel poste. Sasuke méritait mieux que moi et ma névrose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'entêtait à vouloir que je reste…

– Il a l'air sûr de lui… Vous aimez ça ? _répondis-je, démunie

– Nuance. Je préfère les gens sincères. Un peu comme vous et votre ventre qui gargouille devant l'un des plus grands patrons de l'agroalimentaire français.

– Ou qui pense que vous aimez les escortes-girls ?

– Par exemple.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le mien et mon cœur fondit. Ce regard si franc, si direct, si sûr de lui, Sasuke ne faisait pas partie des gens qui doutaient en permanence d'eux – comme moi. Il avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait et il ne faisait jamais rien sous la contrainte. Et je crains que s'il avait décidé de m'embaucher, il m'embaucherait, sans se préoccuper de mes peurs et incertitudes. Mais, sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable d'une telle démarche avec moi.

Au collège, j'étais transparente pour lui, et arrivée au lycée, je n'étais pas plus existante, sauf cette fois où il a pris ma défense, mais il était repartit sans un mot pour moi. D'ailleurs, je me rendais compte en cet instant, qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de moi durant notre période scolaire, donc, je ne l'avais pas marqué. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, en cet instant, je semblais être… Intéressante ? Est-ce que j'avais changé finalement depuis toutes ces années ?

– J'attends votre avis. _insista-t-il

– Il… Il a l'air aussi arrogant et orgueilleux que vous !

– Je vois. Ça risque de ne pas me plaire ? _dit-il, fronçant les yeux

– Disons que vous étiez à deux doigts de le mettre à la porte à cause de sa blague tout à l'heure.

– C'est vrai. Mais c'était très déplacé. Non ?

– Absolument Monsieur Uchiha.

– Et sinon, Mademoiselle Uzumaki, sur un terrain un peu plus professionnel ?

– Eh bien… Pour être honnête, je suis étonnée que votre premier investisseur soit français.

– Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais lu dans un magazine économique – encore dans la salle d'attente du dentiste – que les franchiseurs devaient tout d'abord bien choisir le pays où ils voulaient importer leur service. Inutile de vendre des doudounes sur les îles d'Hawaï, en revanche, elles feraient un carton au Groenland.

– Vous justifiez votre avis sur un article de magazine ?

Sasuke devenu soudainement suspicieux à mon égard. J'ai vu son regard changer et son ton se durcir : il n'était plus si sûr que ça de me vouloir comme collaboratrice, je le sentais encore à son aura – je le connais par cœur.

– Non. Enfin. Ce que je veux dire… C'est… _voilà que je bégaye.

– Chéri. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, on t'attend. _m'interrompit Sakura

– Les Français sont très bavards. _râla Naruto, arrivant à son tour.

– Ma collaboratrice s'apprêtait justement à m'en dire plus sur les Français. _ insista Sasuke

– Et ses connaissances se basent sur un article de magazine datant d'il y a cinq ans je présume.

Sakura croisa les bras et me jeta son regard le plus méprisant et frustrant – je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à bien écouter aux portes. Elle me prenait pour une pauvre fille sans connaissances ni culture – d'accord, elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Je savais peu de choses sur le marché et tous ces chiffres, mais ce « Monsieur Gaillard » semblait être un vrai requin des affaires, il allait dévorer Sasuke et son concept, sa culture et sa façon de gérer ses sociétés avec.

Mais je venais de blesser l'ego de Sakura et remettre en cause son professionnalisme, elle n'allait pas me louper ses yeux se plissèrent de colère.

– J'ai sélectionné Monsieur Gaillard sur des bases solides de marketing, de rentabilité en englobant les concepts juridiques, commerciales, les moyens financier et investissement.

– Je… Je me doute… _ « je veux me glisser dans un trou de souris »

– La France est le deuxième pays Européen avec un fort PIB. L'implantation… Mais, pourquoi je m'entête, je vous parle chinois. Non ? _dit-elle avec arrogance, comme son mari

J'ai envie de pleurer, je sens des larmes remonter dans ma gorge, mon cœur battre vite, je veux disparaître, je voudrais être transparente, d'habitude, je le suis, mais là, je sens trois regards me transpercer la poitrine de reproche.

– Allons-y. Nous avons assez perdu de temps. _ pesta Sakura, agacée.

Naruto emboîta son pas, suivi de Sasuke qui me lança un dernier regard sans sentiment évident à comprendre. Je restais là, planter, comme une idiote, j'avais envie de m'enfuir, j'avais envie de retourner en arrière et de ne pas envoyer ma candidature par messagerie électronique pour postuler à ce poste de collaboratrice que je ne saurai jamais tenir. Je manquais de tout, d'expérience, de connaissance et de confiance en moi, surtout.

Dans ma tête, c'était constamment clair, là, maintenant, en cet instant, je pousse la porte de la salle de réunion et je dis à Sasuke ce que j'ai à lui dire. Après tout, ne m'avait-il pas conseillé de frapper et de rentrer dans son bureau quel que soit la situation gênante dans laquelle je le trouvais ?

« Réveille-toi Karin ». Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite secrétaire qui n'a fait que taper des documents déjà écrits, les photocopier et les classer. Tu n'as fait que passer des produits au scanner pour les répertorier sur du papier épais et qui rendent les mains grasses. Je ne suis qu'une perdante.

« Dans ce milieu, il faut oser ». Étaient les mots de Sasuke. Et si j'osais. Et si pour une fois, je ne me contentais pas d'être une simple figurante. Et puis, si je me paye la honte, quelle importance ? De toute façon, ils ne se souviennent même pas de moi, alors que nous avons passé notre scolarité ensemble. Si je me plante, ils oublieront vite, dans quelques jours je ne serais même plus dans les messes basses de la société.

Je ne sais pas quelle force me porte en ce moment précis, mais je me suis retrouvée dans la salle de réunion où Naruto présentait la société à Monsieur Gaillard à l'aide de diaporamas. À mon entrée, les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers moi : Sakura expira son mécontentement, Naruto eut un visage tiré – je crois qu'il sentit l'orage venir – Sasuke sortit le stylo de sa bouche qu'il mordillait avec ses dents – une envie de cigarette refoulée ? – quant à Monsieur Gaillard, il se rapprocha sur le bord de sa chaise et m'adressa un sourire dédaigneux.

Je sentis mon âme quitter mon corps, je me sentis légère, mon cœur tambourinait et je suis certaine qu'on pouvait l'entendre de l'autre côté de la ville. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas repartir la bouche ouverte sans avoir rien dit. Je m'approche de Sasuke et me tourne vers lui, seulement vers lui, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, sûrement les joues encore rouges, mais la posture osée.

– Le marché français n'est pas une bonne idée ! _ commençais-je, tremblante

– Vraiment ? _ ricana Monsieur Gaillard

– Les supermarchés français sont ouverts six jours sur sept et à des heures réduites. Les supermarchés nocturnes comme nous au Japon, ouverts jusqu'à onze heures du soir, n'existent pas là-bas, ce n'est pas… Dans leur culture.

– Je. _ voulu m'interrompre Sasuke

– Pour fonctionner sur le marché européen, il faudrait viser des pays qui ont cette culture, comme la Suède, non ? Et.

– Je sais tout ça. _ me répondit sèchement Sasuke. Monsieur Gaillard est ici précisément pour l'innovation.

J'expire de déception « bon sang, je suis si bête ». Qui je pensais impressionner avec mon discours appris dans un article de journal que j'avais fini par lire un soir attendant le train tombé en panne. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que je cherchais à prouver ? Et à qui surtout ? Sasuke m'avait laissé une chance de le convaincre et je faisais n'importe quoi depuis tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi j'étais rentrée dans cette fichue pièce pour interrompre une réunion sans doute importante pour Sasuke ? Je venais de ruiner sa présentation.

– Retournez donc scanner des articles mademoiselle et laissez faire les vrais professionnels ! _ me rétorqua Monsieur Gaillard.

– Navrée Mademoiselle Uzumaki, mais chacun son métier. _ appuya Sakura

Absolument tout au fond de moi venait de s'effondrer : ma dignité, ma fierté, mon amour-propre, la seule et unique chance de pouvoir être auprès de Sasuke et d'être un intelligent atout à ses côtés. Je m'incline, sans rien ajouter et je fais de longs pas vers la porte pour sortir le plus vite possible. La porte maintenant clause derrière moi ne se rouvrira pas et je décide de partir prendre l'air j'étouffe vivement.

Je me suis réfugiée dans un café non loin de l'immeuble de verre et j'ai décidé de manger un beignet avec du nappage à la fraise accompagné d'un thé chaud. Je me suis ridiculisée. Ma vie n'est qu'un éternel ouvrage de maladresse et de stupidité. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi je suis rentrée dans cette pièce et j'ai déballé ces phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Je cache ma tête dans mes bras, je grogne, je m'insurge de tous les noms, je fais vraiment n'importe quoi je suis faible et me laisse porter par mes sentiments. Ils m'avaient déjà poussé à postuler à ce poste et maintenant à me ridiculiser et perdre encore plus en crédibilité devant Sasuke je venais de tout perdre.

Je suis restée cachée dans ce café toute la matinée. Et voyant s'afficher midi sur la pendule du café, je payais ma consommation et décidais de rentrer chez moi pour déjeuner : des pâtes suffiront. De toute façon, j'ai l'estomac noué et je crois que je suis en train de tomber dans une profonde déprime je ne parviens toujours pas à croire que j'ai gâché ma chance.

Je marchais dans la rue, comme une âme errante, lorsque j'entendis derrière moi des sons de klaxons persistants. Je me retourne par curiosité et je vois subitement la berline de Sasuke s'arrêter sur le côté à mon niveau. La vitre arrière s'abaisse et je vois Sasuke me faire signe de monter improbable.

Je m'exécute sans réfléchir et grimpe dans le véhicule.

– Monsieur Uchiha, je…

– Vous aimez les anguilles ?

– Euh. Je. Je n'en ai jamais mangé.

– Nous nous rendons au Jushu, un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Vous aimerez.

Je lève un sourcil de stupéfaction qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle d'unagi alors que j'ai terni son image de professionnel devant un grand investisseur français ? Je me suis ridiculisée. Pourquoi persiste-t-il à me parler comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'en plus j'avais cru comprendre que mon intervention lui avait déplu et desservi. Mon monologue sur le marché français il le connaissait déjà, ça paraissait évident, mais j'avais joué à celle qui « sait tout » devant ceux qui « savent vraiment tout ».

– Monsieur Uchiha, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, sincèrement.

– Votre intervention était puérile et sans aucun intérêt.

« Évidemment. »

– Vous enfoncez des portes ouvertes. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Je ne comprends pas où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ? Et à qui je lui fais penser ? Et quel rapport avec les anguilles et le restaurant surtout ? « Attends » il m'invite à déjeuner ? Pour quoi faire ?

Le chauffeur s'arrête sur un parking concis et nous marchons une petite minute pour rejoindre le restaurant. Difficile à croire que dans cette rue étroite se trouve un restaurant deux étoiles. Nous entrons – tous les trois – et nous sommes accueillis par le chef Senzaki que Sasuke semble très bien connaître. La salle est vraiment cosy, il n'y a que deux tables et cinq chaises. Une pour Sasuke, moi, son chauffeur – il est surprenant qu'un patron déjeune avec son chauffeur – une pour le chef, mais pour qui est la cinquième chaise ? Peut-être son épouse ?

Nous nous installons et Sasuke commande cinq unagi. Sasuke s'absente dans la rue pour passer un coup de fil et je reste seule en compagnie du chauffeur – je ne connais même pas son prénom. En tout cas, c'est un homme sobre et il me fait plus penser à un membre de la CIA qu'à un simple chauffeur.

Le chef nous apporte le déjeuner c'est beau et très appétissant. Dans un bol de porcelaine blanche et noire, l'unagi est servi dans un bouillon au parfum d'unami je me régale déjà. Le chef s'installe en bout de table – le chauffeur étant assis en face de moi.

Sasuke a dû sentir l'odeur du repas car il rentra à nouveau dans le restaurant accompagné de son invité : Monsieur Daisaku Miyamoto l'ancien directeur de la Miyamoto's Factor, appelé maintenant Uchiha's Factor. Sasuke avait donc gardé un lien avec l'ancien directeur de la société. Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on recevait l'empereur en personne et me suis immédiatement levée pour m'incliner devant lui.

– Je vous remercie pour tant de respect mademoiselle.

Sasuke invite Monsieur Miyamoto à s'asseoir en face de lui je me retrouve donc à déjeuner à côté de Sasuke j'ai les membres paralysés à l'idée de faire encore un geste de travers.

Sasuke a invité Monsieur Miyamoto pour une raison qui m'a fortement étonné il voulait des conseils pour sa conquête du marché européen. Il avait eu ce matin un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Gaillard, l'influenceur dans le domaine de l'agroalimentaire français, mais il ne comptait pas donner suite à cette entrevue.

– Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Il est aussi prétentieux et impertinent que toi.

– Tient, tient. Ma collaboratrice m'a fait remarquer la même chose ce matin.

Je sentis le regard de Sasuke se tourner vers moi je rougis, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher c'est décidément maladif. Mais un détail me perturba – dans le bon sens – Monsieur Miyamoto tutoyait Sasuke c'était familier. À les écouter échanger tous les deux, on pouvait tout de suite s'apercevoir qu'ils se respectaient et se comprenaient très bien après tout, c'était Monsieur Miyamoto en personne qui avait élu comme successeur Sasuke – n'ayant eu d'enfant.

– Pourquoi souhaites-tu abandonner cet investisseur ? _demanda curieux Monsieur Miyamoto

J'en avais lâché mes baguettes. « À cause de moi, bien sûr ». Sasuke allait raconter combien sa nouvelle collaboratrice incompétente et inexpérimentée avait brillamment ridiculisé l'image de la société par son intervention scolaire et enfantine. Monsieur Gaillard avait dû avoir une bien piètre opinion de la Uchiha's Factor après mon intervention pitoyable, pensant Sasuke tellement incompétent qu'il embauchait ses hôtesses de caisse comme collaboratrice.

– Il a manqué de respect à ma collaboratrice. _ avoua-t-il, s'allumant une cigarette après permission de tous, se reculant néanmoins de la table avec sa chaise.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, prétentieux et impertinent. _ sourit Monsieur Miyamoto.

– Vous êtes fou. _criais-je, me levant.

Et voilà, je venais encore de le faire je venais de réagir en fonction de mes sentiments je ne me connaissais pas aussi impulsive. Je crois en réalité que devant Sasuke, je ne parviens pas à retenir mes sentiments un jour je vais le crier haut et fort dans un endroit incongru que je suis complètement dingue de lui j'en suis tremblante de honte, déjà.

– Vous n'avez pas à me défendre, j'ai agi de manière irresponsable et absurde.

– Ce n'est pas vous que je défends, mais mes propres intérêts.

– Tu veux être plus clair ? _taquina Monsieur Miyamoto

– Je ne veux pas qu'on dise de moi que je fais encore de mauvais choix.

Monsieur Miyamoto étira une moue triste. Il comprenait et savait à quel point Sasuke avait souffert du scandale des firmes gérées de manière inhumaine par ses franchisés dans les pays externes au Japon. Sasuke pensait que si Monsieur Gaillard pouvait me parler sur un ton méprisant en m'insultant – car pour lui, c'était bel et bien un métier ingrat – de simple « caissière » qui scanne des articles, comment allait-il considérer ses propres employés ?

Sasuke se refusait de travailler encore avec des personnes qui ne comprenaient pas le réel but d'implanter des sociétés dans le monde : rendre l'économie du pays meilleur en proposant un service innovant, des produits de qualité aux prix abordables et de l'emploi au pays comme l'avait toujours conçu Monsieur Miyamoto pour le Japon.

Je l'admirais. À mes yeux, Sasuke ne ressemblait pas à Monsieur Gaillard il avait peut-être parfois le vocabulaire dur, le petit mot qui vous titille, mais c'était toujours pour faire ressortir le meilleur. Sasuke n'était ni prétentieux ni impertinent il aimait vraiment son travail et prenait très au sérieux ses responsabilités même plus, il prenait très à cœur la confiance qu'avait donnée Monsieur Miyamoto en le nommant comme son successeur. Sasuke ne souhaitait sûrement plus le décevoir.

– Que diriez-vous d'un bon dessert ? Mon ami, dis-nous ce qu'il y a sur ta sublime carte ce midi ? _ demanda Monsieur Miyamoto, se frottant le ventre

Le déjeuner s'éternisa, Sasuke avait beaucoup de questions pour Monsieur Miyamoto, auxquelles il répondit le plus pédagogiquement et sincèrement possible. Après cet échange riche en conseil, Monsieur Miyamoto nous quittèrent en souhaitant bonne chance à Sasuke en serrant sa main solennellement.

Je fus surprise lorsque je le vis s'approcher de moi et s'incliner devant ma « petite personne » j'en fus émue et honorée.

– Mademoiselle, j'étais ravie de vous rencontrer.

– Moi. Moi aussi.

En chemin pour retourner au bureau, je n'osais plus rien dire. J'étais partagée entre l'euphorie et la peur. J'avais la prétentieuse impression que Sasuke comptait vraiment sur moi et qu'il prenait – penser le contraire serait naïf – très, très au sérieux sa conquête de l'Europe. Sasuke avait eu besoin de se rassurer quant à son projet ce midi auprès de la personne qu'il semblait respecter le plus.

Quand bien même, je ne me pensais toujours pas à la hauteur. Que pourrais-je apporter à Sasuke ? Il allait avoir besoin d'autre compétence que de simplement repérer les investisseurs prétentieux et méprisants. Pourtant, j'en avais vraiment envie de ce travail, j'avais envie de voir autant de fierté dans le regard de Sasuke à mon égard qu'en avait Monsieur Miyamoto pour Sasuke. Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour l'aider convenablement, professionnellement ?

– Cet après-midi je vais vous envoyer aux archives.

« Telle est ma place », pensais-je.

– Je veux que vous lisiez tous mes rapports du temps où j'étais négociateur pour Monsieur Miyamoto.

– D'accord. _ répondis-je sans comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi

– Mes rapports devraient vous aider à comprendre le fonctionnement d'une collaboration avec des investisseurs.

– D'accord.

– Vous aurez des bases solides techniquement. Pour le reste, restez comme vous êtes.

– Comme rentré dans un bureau où des professionnels échangent sérieusement pendant que moi je récite un article de magazine pour salle d'attente.

– Vous pouvez toujours changer de dentiste et voir s'il n'y a pas d'autre magazine plus intéressant ?

J'ai ri. J'ai ri comme une adolescente farouche devant le plus beau garçon du lycée – c'était le plus beau garçon du lycée : Sasuke. J'ignorais d'ailleurs qu'il savait faire de l'humour en plus de l'ironie et du sarcasme. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait… Quoi ? M'apprécier ? Non. Trop présomptueux. Me tolérer ? Oui. C'était ça il me tolérait parce que j'étais aussi tête brulée que lui je ne le séduirais jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Karin ». Sasuke est marié et père de famille en plus de ça. Je suis à nouveau si malheureuse.

Sasuke me conduit en salle des archives située au même étage que son bureau. Il me donne six boîtes pleines de rapports j'oubliais qu'il travaille dans cette société depuis huit ans. Il me confie un carnet, un stylo et un surligneur – il m'autorise à l'utiliser pour souligner des paragraphes que je jugerais importants, ces rapports n'étant que des copies. Il m'explique ce qu'il attend de moi lors de cette lecture à savoir comprendre sa façon de réfléchir, de choisir les collaborateurs, les marchés et ce qui l'a mené au choix.

– Bien.

– Je veux votre rapport demain matin à neuf heures sur mon bureau.

– Un. Un rapport ?

Sasuke ne compte pas me laisser faire une simple lecture. Il veut s'assurer que je comprenne bien son mode de fonctionnement. Et qu'il soit certain que je comprends et apprenne rapidement pour mieux le suppléer par la suite. Dans le mois à venir, il compte déjà au moins choisir le pays d'implantation et envoyer des appels d'offre pour sélectionner des futurs franchisés.

Ça y est j'ai le cœur qui palpite.

– Au travail Uzumaki !

Sasuke me laisse dans cette pièce immense, froide et triste avec la compagnie de ces rapports qui paraissent interminables. « Bon ». Je n'allais quand même pas abandonner avant de commencer. En seulement quatre années Sasuke avaient implanté quatre franchises dans l'Asie, soit une par an. Il avait une sacrée équipe aussi. Un nombre de salariés important et qui sont très compétant. Je me sentais comme une souris lâchée dans une arène de fauve. Il fallait du caractère pour ce milieu et moi je n'avais que le caractère de mes sentiments débordants.

_Sept heures du soir. _

Je rayais encore une phrase qui n'allait pas du tout avec le contexte. J'avais pourtant fait des études de marketing, mais les rapports de Sasuke étaient très précis et il maîtrisait son sujet sur un sujet que moi je ne maîtrisais que grâce aux choix littéraires du dentiste. Le vocabulaire, les graphiques, les tableaux, les marges, le taux de transformation, tout ça ne m'étaient pas inconnus, mais là, on se trouvait dans la vraie vie, dans une vraie société, et pas dans la boulangerie de Madame X dans les exercices de cours de management à l'école.

J'avais quand même fait huit pages pour résumer ce qui me semblait important, mais je crois surtout que j'ai perdu cinq heures de ma vie et de mon énergie à répertorier des points qui finalement ne m'en disent pas plus sur la technique à connaître pour négocier la vente d'une franchise.

Mon estomac se fait à nouveau connaître c'est l'heure de dîner et surtout, de rentrer je plie bagage. Tant pis, Sasuke devra se contenter de mon brouillon tâché d'encre et de ratures « quelle professionnalisme Karin ». Franchement, il va me jeter au visage mes feuilles et rompre ma période d'essai sur-le-champ c'était sûr. Qu'importe. La journée a été longue et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, de me doucher, de me mettre en pyjama, de manger des nouilles chinoises et de me mettre au lit « très glamour Karin ».

Par conscience professionnelle, je prends quand même les derniers dossiers que je n'ai pas lus sur la franchise de Jakarta le premier magasin à avoir fait scandale.

Je traverse le couloir non sans cacher mon bâillement derrière les dossiers que je suis subitement interpellée par des cris qui proviennent du bureau de Sasuke encore c'est encore Sakura qui s'agace. Ma curiosité est bien évidemment piquée j'ai entendu le nom de Monsieur Gaillard être prononcé.

– Pourquoi tu l'as renvoyé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? _ s'énerva Sakura

– Je n'aimais pas cet homme, c'est tout. _répondis Sasuke, non-chaland

– Sasuke… Ça fait trois mois avec Sakura qu'on bossait sur ce dossier. Et toi tu t'es forgé une opinion sur un seul rendez-vous. _argumenta Naruto

– Laisse tomber Naruto. Il s'en fiche de connaître tous les sacrifices de ce travail. Ce qui l'intéresse c'est sa petite personne. _pesta Sakura

– Sasuke. On mérite de savoir pourquoi tu as renvoyé ce type. _insista Naruto

Sasuke ne donna pas plus d'explication. Il n'avait pas à se justifier sur les raisons qui le poussaient à refuser un investisseur. Il le ferait bien assez lorsque son choix sera positif, inutile de s'attarder sur le négatif.

– Oh, mais je t'en prie. Tu n'as juste pas supporté qu'il manque de respect à ta « caissière ».

Je vis dans l'embrassure de la porte que Sasuke s'était arrêté de taper sur son ordinateur pour regarder sa femme d'un très mauvais œil. Était-il en colère qu'elle ait deviné ou est-ce que ça lui déplaisait encore qu'on dise « caissière » ?

– Dis-moi, ma chérie… Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais si on te disait que tu as couché pour réussir ?

– Comment oses-tu ?

– Tu as été embauché parce que tu étais ma petite-amie. Mais tu as su prouver que tu étais bonne dans ton domaine.

– Et cette caissière va devenir très bonne en tant que collaboratrice ou petite-amie ?

– Tu es pathétique !

– Ça suffit. J'en ai assez de subir ta crise de la trentaine. Si tu ne veux plus de moi comme ta femme ou ta salariée tu n'as qu'à prendre tes responsabilités et le dire tout de suite.

Je vis Sakura arriver vers moi je me suis collée comme jamais contre le mur derrière la porte pour qu'elle ne me voit pas elle était bien trop énervée et triste pour m'apercevoir.

– Sasuke, rattrapes-là. _conseilla Naruto, dépourvu

– Non. Je n'en ai pas envie.

– C'est ta femme Sasuke.

– Puisque tu abordes le sujet pars rejoindre la tienne.

– Sasuke.

– C'est bon Naruto. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta leçon de morale de gentil garçon.

– Comme tu veux. Mais tu vas le regretter.

– Des regrets, je n'ai que ça Naruto.

Sasuke se leva pour prendre une cigarette dans cette éternelle petite boîte dorée. Naruto ne comprenait plus son ami. Est-ce que Sakura avait raison ? Est-ce qu'il faisait sa crise de la trentaine ? Est-ce qu'il voulait se rebeller ? Faire sa crise d'adolescent maintenant ? Des caprices ? Sasuke avait toujours été difficile à cerner, mais Naruto savait aussi qu'il avait grand cœur malgré sa froideur et sa pudeur, mais en ce moment, ce bon cœur voulait seulement se laisser à nouveau dévorer par ses démons.

– Bonne soirée.

Naruto se contenta de cette formule du soir et quitta le bureau lui aussi. Quant à moi, je décidais de partir sur la pointe des pieds je ne voulais pas en rajouter sur mon cas pour aujourd'hui. Je décidais de rapidement quitter l'immeuble de verre de la Uchiha's Factor et de rentrer chez moi pour opérer mon programme de fille célibataire je n'avais jamais été aussi contente qu'en ce jour de pouvoir le réaliser.

flow7777 : Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire. Je suis contente que ma fiction ait capté ton attention. C'est un sacré exercice le « je », mais très plaisant à faire. En espérant te voir pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

_2__ème__ chapitre : _**Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha**

C'est un bruit assourdissant, bruyant, raisonnant, j'entends aussi des voix qui s'élancent, qui râlent, qui brayent, mais que ce passe-t-il ? Je n'ai guère le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'on frappe à ma porte. Quel est ce raffut ? Je m'étire un peu, frotte mes yeux, allume ma lampe de chevet et me dirige le pas lent vers ma porte.

– Madame Ozawa ?

– Mon enfant, tu devrais pointer ton nez à la fenêtre…

– Pourquoi tout ce boucan ?

– Ce boucan, c'est ton yakuza !

« Hein ? ». Sasuke ? Madame Ozawa l'appelait comme ça à cause de son air froid, strict et arrogant – je crains que les yakuzas soient un peu plus que ça. « Attend ? ». Sasuke est dans la rue ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, je me dirige vers la fenêtre près de mon lit, tire le store et ouvre la fenêtre. Dans la rue en face, la berline de Sasuke est stationnée et il s'acharne sous la stupéfaction de son chauffeur, sur le klaxon du véhicule.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt Uzumaki ! _ cris-t-il

Je le vois ensuite faire un geste avec sa main il tapote sur sa montre avec son index. Quelle heure est-il ?

– Madame Ozawa, quelle heure est-il ? _ demandais-je attrapant mon portable

– Neuf heures mon enfant !

– Quoi ? Oh non !

Neuf heures trois exactement. Madame Ozawa m'informe que ça fait un quart d'heure que Sasuke se défoule sur le klaxon, réveillant ainsi les lèves tard de l'immeuble. Je me suis couchée très tard hier soir pour terminer le rapport de Sasuke j'ai eu un sommeil très lourd visiblement.

Madame Ozawa me prépare un bon café fort avec des tartines grillées et des œufs brouillés pendant que je me douche en quatrième vitesse. Je n'ai pas le temps de déguster son petit-déjeuner. Je mets le café dans un thermos, croque dans une tartine et dépose le reste dans un bento que je mangerais plus tard. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de choisir une tenue descente, j'ai enfilé un tee-shirt blanc basique et une salopette en jeans.

– Désolée pour le dérangement Madame Ozawa ! _dis-je paniquée je suis très en retard

– C'est ton yakuza qui nous dérange !

– C'est de ma faute, je suis très en retard, je suis une ratée !

– Cet homme te fait visiblement travailler tard.

– Non… Je…

Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Sasuke c'est moi qui ai postulé pour ce travail. Et voilà que je suis en retard d'une heure ce matin pour mon second jour – oui, second, car il n'y aura sûrement pas de troisième jour. Je tremble tellement de peur et d'inquiétude que je ne trouve pas ma clef pour fermer ma porte. Madame Ozawa prend pitié elle me prend des mains le trousseau et trouve la clef qui ferme ma porte.

– Tu n'es pas une ratée. Tu dois juste avoir un peu plus confiance en toi.

Madame Ozawa me met le bento et le thermos dans les mains et m'embrasse le front en me souhaitant une bonne journée. Le sourire malicieux qu'elle me glisse me réchauffe le cœur quelle dame bienveillante. « Rha ». Qu'est-ce que je fais encore les pieds sur le paillasson ? Je glisse un « grand merci » à Madame Ozawa et descends les marches deux par deux à une vitesse folle – je prie pour ne pas tomber. Si je me dépêche, je peux avoir le train de neuf heures vingt-quatre.

J'ouvre la porte du hall et tombe nez à nez avec Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, une cigarette presque totalement fumée dans la bouche.

– Vous courez où comme ça ? _ me demande-t-il, sur le ton du reproche

– Et bien. Je…

– Vous croyez que je suis simplement venue vous réveiller pour prendre votre train ? Dans la voiture Uzumaki !

Sasuke sort la main droite de sa poche et enlève la cigarette de sa bouche à laquelle il a tiré la dernière latte avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier situé à l'entrée du parking. Il crache sa fumée à l'extérieur et monte dans la voiture.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avant de monter dans la voiture, je dirige mon visage vers les habitants de l'immeuble et souffle un léger « désolée » et rejoins la voiture dans laquelle je monte. Le chauffeur démarre immédiatement le véhicule et Sasuke lui demande de rapidement se rendre au lieu du premier rendez-vous de ce matin à Bunkyo.

Je n'ose pas décrocher un mot et pourtant, ce serait au moins cordial, voir professionnel de m'excuser de mon retard. J'ai si honte. Je me déteste. Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonner et le boucan que faisait Sasuke m'a sorti de mon sommeil après des minutes de lutte pour me faire pointer le nez à ma fenêtre. J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que je l'ai fait exprès, ou que je suis une marmotte qui ne sait pas être ponctuelle. Je n'ai jamais été en retard de ma vie et il fallait que cette première fois soit justement quand je travaille pour Sasuke.

– Monsieur Uchiha…

– Tenez.

Sasuke me tend un classeur souple où est inscrit « bilan comptable ». Ce genre de document est plutôt confidentiel d'habitude il se promène avec ça sur lui et surtout il me le confie ?

– Nous avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur Tadami ce matin.

Sasuke m'explique que cet homme est ingénieur pour une industrie d'innovation en termes d'écologie. Il y a quelques mois, Monsieur Tadami l'a rencontré pour lui proposer un nouveau concept de poche biodégradable. Les poches plastiques sont polluantes et même si nous sommes un pays très propres et porté sur l'écologie, la moindre amélioration innovante intéresse Sasuke.

– Néanmoins, l'achat de ces poches est bien évidemment plus cher.

– Et vous ne voulez pas que ce coût s'impact sur la clientèle ?

– Vous voyez Uzumaki, vous réfléchissez vite quand vous le voulez.

Ça paraissait évident surtout. Mais je ne comprenais pas mon rôle dans cette négociation. J'imaginais que le coût et la rentabilité de cette opération avait été budgété par Sakura. « Exact » : me répondit-il. Il attendait simplement de moi que je devine en lisant le bilan comptable quel budget avait été sacrifié.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt de cet exercice, mais qu'importe en plus d'être en retard, je n'allais pas être impertinente. Je m'attaquais donc à la lecture du bilan comptable. Je comprenais à peine certaine ligne, mais j'eus la réflexion de directement chercher le compte comptable qui m'indiquerais le budget dépensé par la société pour l'achat des poches. Elle était conséquente normale. Mais je ne voyais pas le rapport avec un éventuel bénéfice ? Est-ce qu'il comptait faire des économies sur la quantité ?

– Regardez un peu plus bas.

Est-ce qu'il lisait dans mes pensées ? Mes yeux descendirent sur les lignes suivantes. Ça ne m'interpella pas tout de suite, mais une petite idée me venu soudainement.

– Vous ne ferez plus de poches publicitaires ?

– Exactement. La production des poches avec le logo de l'enseigne coûtent très cher. Nous nous contenterons des poches avec l'inscription de la société qui les produits.

– Mais quel bénéfice pour la société ?

Sasuke m'expliqua le cas suivant : à quoi ressemblaient mes poches lorsque je faisais mes propres courses ? À rien de bien particulier. Je prenais les premières poches venues, en tissu, en plastique, sans me préoccuper si le logo floqué dessus avait un rapport avec le commerce où je me rendais. Les poches avec logo sont tape à l'œil, mais aucunement promotionnel. Le consommateur choisi son supermarché par rapport aux prix des produits et à leur qualité. Et puis, Sasuke avait investi dans la publicité télévisuelle et c'était très rentable.

– L'écologie n'est pas toujours rentable. C'est un état d'esprit. Elle aura plus d'impact dans mes autres franchises en Inde et en Chine, mais je veux la tester au Japon.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, Sasuke et son équipe avait déjà tout prévu, pourquoi avait-il besoin de moi ? Hier, en lisant tous les anciens rapports de Sasuke, je m'étais auto-convaincu que je n'aurai jamais aucune plus-value pour lui. C'était un véritable homme d'affaire, il avait des connaissances illimitées sur le commerce, le financement, que venais-je faire dans l'équation ? Et puis, il avait déjà rencontré cet homme ? Mon « super » instinct pour dénicher les hommes prétentieux et irrespectueux ne servirait à rien ici.

– Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

– Et bien, c'est un beau projet. Préserver la nature est important.

– J'espère que mes confrères dans le domaine me suivront ainsi.

– Vous comptez rentabiliser sur l'innovation ? C'est plutôt ambitieux.

– J'espérais une plus grande motivation de votre part.

« J'ai compris ». Visiblement, Sakura et Naruto avaient un peu râlés quant à la démarche de ce projet. Ils trouvaient la société trop jeune et pas encore assez expérimentée pour déjà « innover ». Je comprenais que quel que soit les idées de Sasuke, elles étaient constamment ou infaisables ou trop ambitieuses aux yeux de Sakura et Naruto. Sasuke ne se sentait pas encouragé ni compris. Il avait de l'ambition, il avait envie de tout tenter avec sa société et il avait surtout envie de redorer son image.

Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher ça. On fait tous des erreurs et Sasuke paraissait être le premier impacté. Sa frénésie lui avait valu une première erreur avec la franchise en Chine et en Inde il détesterait en faire une nouvelle. Je crois que je n'avais été engagé ni pour mes capacités en marketing ou en secrétariat. Je crois avant tout que Sasuke cherchais une personne au sein de sa société qui lui faisait confiance et qui ralentirait son ardeur.

Mais ? Est-ce que son épouse n'était pas la mieux placée pour ça, ou même Naruto. Ils se connaissaient intimement depuis toujours. Est-ce que Sasuke désirait une personne neutre ? Une personne sur laquelle s'appuyer sans être jugé ou empêché en permanence, comme le faisait sa femme et son meilleur ami ? Je crois que Sakura et Naruto avaient oublié à quel point Sasuke était passionné par son métier, à quel point ses nouvelles idées, ou projets pouvaient l'exister. Il ne voulait pas simplement vendre des chips sous le nom d'une enseigne, il voulait renouveler le milieu, le réinventer.

– Cent milles mammifères marins meurent chaque année à cause du plastique. _ dis-je, rougissante.

– Exact.

– Si vous pouvez en sauver même que cent, ça sera un avancement.

– Décidemment, on ne lit pas que des conneries chez le dentiste.

J'ai ris. Doucement, un son entre mes dents, mais j'ai ris Sasuke était amusant. J'adorais son sarcasme, sa manière d'être plus grand et plus fort que les autres. Je percevais malgré tout une certaine noblesse chez lui, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment où était sa place dans ce monde, mais qu'il fallait bien agir pour la trouver, où elle ne viendrait jamais. J'avais sûrement cette même idée lorsque j'ai postulé pour être sa collaboratrice je voulais trouver ma place en ce monde, et je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre du contraire ma place était près de lui.

– Je suis désolée pour mon retard de ce matin, je rattraperais cette heure.

– Je l'espère bien.

– Tenez. C'est mon rapport.

– Merci. Je le lirais ce soir.

Ce soir ? Tant mieux. Je savais ce rapport minable et primaire. Car excepté comprendre que Sasuke était très investi dans son travail et qu'il aimait ce travail, je n'avais rien compris ni vraiment rien retenue de particulier sur sa manière de négocier. Les mots étaient techniques, et Sasuke réfléchissait beaucoup. Je venais plus de rendre une rédaction d'un élève de collège qu'un rapport d'une collaboratrice travaillant pour un grand patron.

Après trente minutes de route, nous arrivâmes à la tour architecturale de Tokyo le centre civique de Bunkyo. Cette tour haute de vingt étages comprenait un magnifique observatoire qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la ville somptueux.

Monsieur Tadami nous accueillis et nous fit directement monter dans une salle de réunion, prêtée par l'établissement. Sasuke me présenta. Monsieur Tadami fut étonné qu'il ne soit pas accompagné aussi de sa responsable financière et de son associé Sasuke prétexta qu'ils travaillaient d'arrachepied pour son projet de franchise en Europe.

– Pour notre projet de poche biodégradable, sachez que les Pays-Bas et la Suède seraient un plus, ils sont très en avance en terme d'écologie. _ expliqua Monsieur Tadami

– Ma collaboratrice et son dentiste pensent effectivement que la Suède serait un bon choix d'implantation. _ répliqua Sasuke, taquin

Monsieur Tadami fut amusé par la réponse de Sasuke il semblait déjà le séduire. Monsieur Tadami était à peine plus âgé que Sasuke. Je comprenais pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon avis sur lui ils avaient l'air de beaucoup se ressembler sur le goût de l'innovation et de l'ambition.

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils parlèrent de ce projet et comment et quand le mettre en place. Et plus ils parlaient, plus je me disais que mettre en place ce concept maintenant serait une perte de temps. Les japonais seraient un bon « cobaye », mais pas assez impressionnés pour que l'impact soit imposant. « Non ». Monsieur Tadami avait raison les pays européens seraient séduits par ce geste écologique, pourquoi ne pas le garder pour eux ? Avec ça en plus dans les dossiers, les franchisés seraient bien plus piqués au vif ils seraient même les premiers à commencer ce nouveau concept de la Uchiha's Factor ce serait bête de gâcher cette innovation.

– Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Immédiatement après avoir prononcé le dernier mot de ma phrase, Sasuke et Monsieur Tadami me fixèrent interrogatifs. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et de la vapeur d'eau humidifier ma nuque j'angoissais.

– Exprimez-vous Uzumaki ! _ me demanda Sasuke, appuyant son dos sur la chaise.

– Et bien. Je. Je pense que.

« Parle bon sang, arrête de bégayer Karin, ça fait nunuche et pas du tout professionnel ». C'est incontrôlable chez moi. Pourtant, j'arrive constamment à échanger avec Sasuke, nous échangeons même notre sarcasme et notre ironie. Mais dès qu'il faut l'impressionner, le convaincre, je suis terrorisée à l'idée de le décevoir. J'ai peur à chaque fois qu'il redescende de sa fougue de conquérant et réalise que sa seconde erreur c'est moi. Le choix d'une collaboratrice débutante et incapable d'assumer ces idées.

Madame Ozawa a raison je n'ai absolument pas confiance en moi. Malgré tout, je suis là, je suis bien là je suis dans un bureau avec Sasuke et l'un de ses futurs fournisseurs pour une collaboration importante. Sasuke n'est pas homme qu'on force et s'il ne voulait pas de moi ici, je n'y serais pas. « Karin, arrête de voir le pire et ose ».

– Et bien. Je. Je me disais que peut-être on pourrait plutôt garder ce concept innovent pour séduire nos futurs franchisés. Surtout si on vise les Pays-Bas ou la Suède, comme les a énoncés Monsieur Tadami. On pourrait après, par la suite, le mettre en place dans toutes nos franchises, mais si l'on veut innover, autant le faire en même temps qu'une nouvelle franchise.

« Bon sang, une fois que je suis lancée, je ne m'arrête plus ». Sasuke porta à sa bouche son stylo tout en me regardant profondément, mais plutôt comme une bête de foire qu'intensément. Il n'essayait pas de me séduire, mais sans doute de comprendre comment il avait pu m'embarquer avec lui dans son aventure.

– Vous avez du culot pour dire à notre futur fournisseur qu'on veut attendre pour travailler avec lui. _ fit remarquer Sasuke

– Non, non. On pourrait. On pourrait faire un contrat d'exclusivité. Signer un devis. Ou même leur proposer carrément un partenariat.

– Le fournisseur est ravi d'entendre ça. _ se moqua Monsieur Tadami.

Sasuke et Monsieur Tadami me tournèrent le dos et partirent tous les deux dans une négociation en suivant mon idée. Incroyable. Ils convinrent tous les deux de travailler ensemble une fois que la première franchise en Europe serait implantée et qu'ils négocieraient par la suite un partenariat pour les magasins aux Japon et en Asie. Je n'en revenais pas, Sasuke suivait mon intuition, il suivait mon idée, il était d'accord avec ma proposition, avec ma vision des choses je devais sûrement rêver.

Je n'arrêtais pas de prendre des notes au retour il fallait être capable de résumer la négociation à Naruto et Sakura pour que le service commercial rédige un contrat de partenariat en bonne et due forme avec les termes entendus par Sasuke et Monsieur Tadami.

– Bien, on se tient au courant pour la suite. _ prononça Monsieur Tadami, se levant

– Merci de nous avoir reçus. _ suivi Sasuke

– Honnêtement, je suis vraiment emballé par ce projet.

– J'en suis ravi.

– Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas moins conventionnel de finir de discuter devant un bon déjeuner ! Je vous invite.

Sasuke accepta l'invitation à la seule condition que c'était lui qui invitait. Monsieur Tadami répondu qu'ils allaient d'abord déjeuner et après se disputer pour l'addition.

– À moins que ce soit Mademoiselle Uzumaki qui nous invite.

Monsieur Tadami se retourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil en signe qu'il plaisantait. Je lui donnais mon plus lumineux sourire, j'étais ravie qu'il m'implique réellement dans ce projet et que je ne sois pas seulement la piètre collaboratrice muette de Sasuke dans sa salopette de peintre de chantier. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Tadami nous invita dans un restaurant gastronomique et je faisais pâle figure entourée de ces cols blancs.

Je ne participais pas beaucoup à leur conversation pas du tout même. Ils discutaient affaire, enjeux, et atteinte d'objectif. Je ne m'ennuyais pas, mais je ne m'amusais pas non plus. Et puis, j'avouais de manière un peu inespérée que j'aurai été seule avec Sasuke pour le déjeuner. « Idiote de Karin qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit ? ». Je ne sais même pas quel genre de conversation je pourrais avoir avec Sasuke. Parler d'affaire et de chiffre devait forcément l'intéresser. Mais c'était deux domaines que je ne maîtrisais pas du tout. Quand j'y pense… Mon idée avait plu à Sasuke c'était incroyable pour moi et j'avais poussé un hurlement de joie assourdissant à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Je m'absentai pour aller aux toilettes et fut terrifiée de ma tête en l'observant dans le miroir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que depuis tout à l'heure Sasuke et Monsieur Tadami faisait face à un zombie. J'étais pâle, cernée et pas maquillée je faisais peine à voir. Je frottais mon visage avec de l'eau j'avais soudainement un coup de barre.

Un peu requinquée, je quittai les toilettes et retournai à notre table lorsque j'entendis Monsieur Tadami répliquer ceci : « C'est bon, j'ai bien joué la comédie ». Jouer la comédie ? Je profitai de l'occasion qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu pour me cacher derrière la ligne de plante verte et écouter leur conversation : « comment ça, il avait joué la comédie ? ».

– Vous avez été parfait. _ répliqua Sasuke, déçu de voir qu'il était interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du restaurant.

– Je ne comprends pas. Si vous avez un coup d'avance, pourquoi avoir engagé cette collaboratrice ? _ questionna curieux Monsieur Tadami

– J'avais besoin d'une compagnie. _ répliqua Sasuke, grignotant un grissini pour compenser le manque de nicotine

– Votre femme est responsable financière et en plus, qui de mieux comme compagnie que son épouse non ?

– Je ne mêle pas l'intime et le professionnel.

– Je vois.

Monsieur Tadami donna un sourire espiègle et malicieux à Sasuke il devait comprendre qu'avec la beauté qu'était son épouse, il ne pourrait pas se concentrer. « Je m'en fiche ». Sasuke s'est moqué de moi. Il m'a fait non seulement croire que mon idée était brillante et qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais en plus il avait demandé à Monsieur Tadami de jouer la comédie, de jouer l'homme impressionné et appréciant mon idée de partenariat.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide ». Sasuke avait déjà depuis longtemps pensé à cette éventualité de partenariat et d'innovation pour nos nouvelles franchises avec ce fournisseur. C'était évident. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Que j'étais soudainement devenue intelligente et instinctive ? Je n'étais qu'un « animal de compagnie » à ses yeux. « J'avais besoin de compagnie ». Il a surtout besoin d'une femme qu'il traîne derrière lui pour redorer son égo. Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance pour lui il pense toujours à tout.

Et moi qui croyais l'avoir aidé. Je n'ai fait que regonfler son égo. « Je me sens encore plus misérable que ce matin ». Je me sens trahis et utilisée. « Pff. Je suis pathétique ». Ce qui me blesse le plus en réalité, c'est qu'il ne mêle pas l'intime et le professionnel. Il est donc sûr et persuadé qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous.

« Évidemment Karin, il est marié ».

Je me dirige à nouveau vers la table pour éviter les soupçons. J'essaye de tenir ma taille, mon visage, écrasé par la déception mais c'est difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à cette humiliation que je viens de subir. Je suis sauvée, car je me suis à peine assise qu'il est temps de quitter Monsieur Tadami. Il promet qu'on se rappelle au plus vite et qu'il hâte de commencer la collaboration avec notre société – c'est lui qui a réglé l'addition.

Le programme de l'après-midi est assez chargé. Nous devons d'abord nous rendre chez notre publicitaire pour finaliser le montage de la publicité qui sera diffusée à partir du milieu du mois de novembre pour les achats de Noël. Et nous terminerons par une visite à la franchise de Tokyo.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Sasuke me présente à l'équipe de montage de la publicité, je m'incline poliment devant eux et ils commencent immédiatement le travail. Je suis dans la lune et je n'écoute absolument rien de ce qui se dit. Sasuke, lui, comme à son habitude est très impliqué et il semble satisfait du travail du réalisateur il faut dire qu'il a tout supervisé. Je me sens toute petite dans ce tourbillon d'idée, d'échange, je me sens inutile et encore davantage après ce que je viens d'entendre au restaurant.

Sasuke est vraiment répugnant. Comment est-ce qu'il peut me laisser croire que j'ai eu une bonne idée ? Je cherche à faire mes preuves, à apprendre. Comment je vais avancer s'il ne s'agit que de faux-semblants ? Il n'a donc pas confiance en moi ? Il pense que je ne saurai pas avoir d'idée innovante ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je le prends si mal ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour une idiote ! J'étais si fière de lui montrer que je pouvais réfléchir comme lui. Finalement, je n'étais que dans son ombre encore.

– Uzumaki, vous rêvez. Vous en pensez quoi de ce plan ?

– Je pense que c'est nul. _ dis-je croisant les bras, faisant la maligne

– Nul ce n'est pas un avis. Argumentez !

J'allais affronter l'égo surdimensionné de Sasuke, son air arrogant, prétentieux, de grand patron en carton, lorsqu'un perroquet s'approcha de lui l'actrice principale de la publicité. Elle embrassa Sasuke pour lui dire bonjour non sans le dévorer du regard en lui demandant immédiatement ce qu'il pensait de sa performance. « Il adore ». Voilà, voilà le Sasuke que je déteste pédant, hautain, et pourtant.

Pourtant j'adore le scénario de sa publicité. Elle raconte à quelques détails près, l'enfance de Sasuke. Un petit garçon orphelin qui attend au milieu des autres enfants son seul vrai présent une famille d'accueil. Le petit garçon se met dans l'idée que s'il fait les meilleurs cookies pour le père noël, il lui apportera son présent. La publicité est un peu larmoyante, malgré qu'elle finisse sur une touche d'espoir, mais c'est le genre de scénario que le réalisateur aime créer.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ». Je sors de l'immeuble et me réfugie dans un parc non loin. J'ai attendu Sasuke de longues heures avant qu'il ne m'appelle sur mon téléphone professionnel pour me dire qu'il m'attendait sur le parking.

– Vous m'avez fait quoi tout à l'heure au montage ? _ demanda-t-il, ouvrant sa fenêtre pour s'allumer une cigarette

– Vous fumez trop.

– C'est parce que ma collaboratrice me stress.

– Mon incompétence vous voulez dire ?

– Vous me faite quoi Uzumaki ?

– Et vous Uchiha, vous me faite quoi ? Je vous ai.

Je n'ai guère le temps de lui déballer ma liste de reproche que son téléphone sonne : c'est Sakura. Elle a un problème avec un fournisseur de fabriquant de jouet en rupture de stock d'un produit qu'ils ont commandé pour Noël, mais qu'ils ne pourront finalement pas livrer malgré l'acompte versé. C'est le jouet phare de l'année, ils ne peuvent pas ne pas l'avoir en magasin. Sasuke demanda à son épouse de faire patienter le fournisseur le plus longtemps possible il avait un dernier rendez-vous. Sakura n'avait pas l'air d'accord, elle préférait qu'il rentre tout de suite au bureau et qu'il se rende à la franchise de Tokyo demain.

– Hors de question.

Fin de la discussion. Sasuke raccrocha, sans aucun autre mot et ne répondit pas aux appels insistants de Sakura et Naruto il mit son téléphone sous silence.

« _SHARINGAN STORE_ ».

La société de Sasuke se nommait Uchiha's Factor, mais le nom des franchises portaient ce nom : « œil copieur tournoyant » littéralement. Je crois savoir que les ancêtres de Sasuke avait un symbole qui signifiait ces mots il y a des centaines d'années.

Mon cœur tambourine un peu il y a cinq jours encore, j'embauchais pour scanner des articles dans ce magasin. Malgré l'ingratitude que pouvait penser certaine personne, j'aimais bien ce travail. Il est épuisant, pas très gratifiant, mais l'on passe sa journée à sourire aux gens, à discuter, un peu. Et puis, il y a les habitués, les étudiants éreintés, les célibataires désespérés, et les personnes âgées, heureuses d'avoir quelques minutes de compagnie, même pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps ou du bon vieux temps. Au moins, à cette place, je me sentais utile et personne ne me mentait.

À notre arrivé, le gérant du magasin nous accueillis et les salariés s'inclinèrent tous pour nous dire bonjour c'était beaucoup trop. Mes collègues hôtesses de caisse furent surprises de me voir à ses côtés. Elles me regardèrent d'une drôle de façon, comme si j'étais sur le banc des accusés pire passée du côté obscur.

– Ils sont installés comme prévu ?

– Oui. Oui Monsieur. Les chauffages seront prêts à fonctionner à l'arrivée de l'hiver.

Je tique. Les chauffages ?

– Montrez-nous. _ ordonna Sasuke

Je vis le gérant du magasin suer à grosses goûtes nous avions réclamé plusieurs fois le chauffage à ce radin, mais il avait constamment refusé : sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas le budget pour ça. Nous longeâmes l'allée des caisses et nous vîmes effectivement l'installation du chauffage – convertissable en climatisation pour l'été : un luxe. J'étais contente pour mes collègues, je sais que les étés et les hivers peuvent être très désagréables sans que le corps ne sache comment se réchauffer ou se refroidir.

Sasuke demanda au gérant de lui faire faire le tour du magasin pour voir si tout était en ordre marchandising, étalages, tête de gondole… Je vis le gérant pâlir.

– Mais bien sûr Monsieur Uchiha.

J'étirai un sourire le gérant paraissait tétanisé par la présence de Sasuke. Il faut dire que son regard de « yakuza » en impose. Je m'arrêtai de les suivre en réalisant que Sasuke avait fait cette démarche parce que je lui avais fait la réflexion le soir où il était venu jusqu'à chez moi. C'était il y a trois jours et il avait déjà fait installer le matériel ?

– Karin.

Je me retourne à l'entente de mon prénom et croise le regard de mon collègue Suigetsu. Il me demande comment je vais et pourquoi on ne me voit plus.

– Je suis la nouvelle collaboratrice de Monsieur Uchiha. _ dis-je, innocemment

– Tu travailles pour ce bourgeois d'Uchiha.

J'oubliais que la réputation de Sasuke était à refaire ici. Nous nous sommes toujours senti bien seuls et abandonnés par la Uchiha's Factor lors de nos nombreuses réclamations. Nous n'avions jamais de reconnaissance du gérant et encore moins du Directeur des franchises : Sasuke. Je crois qu'avant le scandale de Pékin et Jakarta, il n'avait pas conscience que Monsieur Miyamoto dirigeait certes des salariés, mais surtout des êtres humains, et pas juste des ouvriers qui doivent rapporter de l'argent. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien compris aux rapports de Sasuke il manquait un petit côté réaliste. Il ne pensait qu'aux affaires. Cette qualité n'avait pas déplu à Monsieur Miyamoto, il restait chef d'entreprise, mais il avait une vision plus juste du travail.

– Sasuke n'est pas qu'un bourgeois.

– Tient. Tient. Tu l'appelles Sasuke maintenant.

– Je veux dire. Monsieur Uchiha.

– Bla. Bla. Il est parfait, je sais. Non, mais sérieusement, tu es toujours amoureuse de lui.

– Chut. _ dis-je en me retournant pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas dans le coin.

– Karin. Il ne t'a jamais accordé d'attention ni au collège ni au lycée. C'est un homme marié. Réveille-toi un peu.

Suigetsu dans toute sa splendeur moqueur, prétentieux et indélicat. Il était aussi dans notre collège et lycée. Il se moquait constamment de moi, même au travail, il ne cessait de me lancer des piques blessantes. Lui, ça l'amusait. Et moi, ça me blessait.

Mon cœur se brisa en deux après avoir entendu son discours de grand révolutionnaire il avait raison, je ne saurai jamais rien aux yeux de Sasuke. Et cette réalité me brisait d'autant plus le cœur que Sasuke s'était montré injuste avec moi aujourd'hui en m'humiliant dans mon dos.

– Tout va bien ?

La voix rauque de Sasuke s'entendu derrière nous – le gérant était à deux doigts de s'évanouir d'anxiété. Il lança un regard un peu méprisant à Suigetsu est-ce qu'il nous avait entendus ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour que mon existence soit complètement désastreuse.

– Chic costume Sasuke. _ fit remarquer avec fourberie Suigetsu

– Encore plus insolent qu'à l'époque du lycée, Suigetsu. _ s'amusa Sasuke, mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Quoi ? Sasuke se souvenait de Suigetsu, mais pas de moi ? Je n'en revenais pas. Et en même temps, ça paraissait aussi logique. Ils étaient tous les deux en constante compétition dans les épreuves sportives. Mais ça remontait à loin. Suigetsu avait marqué l'esprit de Sasuke, mais pas le mien j'étais vraiment invisible à ses yeux.

– Monsieur. Monsieur Uchiha, vous voulez voir autre chose ?

– Ça ira pour aujourd'hui Monsieur Danzo, mais je reviendrais.

– Avec. Avec grand plaisir.

– Venez Uzumaki. Notre journée n'est pas terminée.

– Uzumaki ? Elle a un prénom, Uchiha ! _ fit remarquer Suigetsu

Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Suigetsu ? Cet idiot se fichait pas mal de savoir que Sasuke m'appelait par mon nom ou mon prénom. C'était même la coutume au Japon. Il fallait qu'il fasse encore l'intéressant, qu'il se montre plus grand et plus spécial que Sasuke. Et moi, j'étais épuisée, épuisée devant tant d'hormones masculines prêtes à tout pour savoir qui était « l'homme » de la situation. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur égo et mon prénom et mon nom n'avaient aucune importance pour eux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et pressa le pas pour ne pas assister à ce combat de coq je n'étais même pas réellement la raison de cet affront ils cherchaient une excuse tous les deux pour faire valoir leur autorité et leur importance : « je hais les hommes ».

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il me suivit en adressant une dernière consigne à Monsieur Danzo : « n'oubliez pas notre accord ». Nous montons dans la voiture et le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble de verre se passa dans un oppressant silence. J'étais tellement en colère après lui que je n'avais pas pensé à le remercier pour son geste mes collègues seront désormais au chaud l'hiver et au frais l'été.

Nous sommes à peine arrivés tous les deux à l'étage où se trouve le bureau de Sasuke que Sakura et Naruto nous attendent l'attendent ils ont l'air furieux.

– Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? _ s'agaça Sakura

– Où est le fournisseur ? _ demanda Sasuke, prenant place à son fauteuil

– Où est le fournisseur ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Il est parti bien sûr ! Il avait d'autre priorité que Monsieur Uchiha et son retard ! _ répondit Sakura, à bout de nerf

– Pour l'instant, c'est lui qui a du retard. Non ? Je le rappellerais, j'arrangerai ça.

– Évidemment que tu vas arranger ça, c'est de ta faute.

– Tu n'avais qu'à avoir les arguments pour le retenir.

– Tu oses me.

– Eh ! Ça suffit tous les deux. _ intervenu Naruto

Naruto s'interposa entre les nerfs de Sasuke et Sakura. On pouvait lire le ras-le-bol sur son visage, l'énervement de les voir systématiquement se disputer tous les deux et aussi une certaine tristesse de constater qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à communiquer dans le calme et le respect, sans se lancer des reproches et se hurler dessus.

– Écoute Sasuke. Depuis que tu as dans la tête d'ouvrir des franchises en Europe, on ne te suit plus.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai embauché une collaboratrice. _ répliqua Sasuke

– Quoi ? Cette même collaboratrice qui avait une heure de retard ce matin ? _ me rétorqua Sakura, tout en me fixant.

– Là n'est pas le problème Sasuke. On dirait que tu ne nous fais plus confiance. Pire, que tu fais tout pour nous écarter.

Je vis le regard de Sasuke se radoucir – instant rare, très rare. Sasuke ne se laissait jamais attendrir. Naruto était son meilleur ami et je crois que c'était la seule personne sur cette terre à aussi bien le comprendre et le cerner. Et la seule personne à pouvoir le toucher ou bousculer ses émotions, ses sentiments.

– Écoute, l'erreur de Pékin et Jakarta, personne ne l'a vue venir. _ réconforta Naruto

– Moi j'aurai dû. _ paniqua Sasuke, détestant être mis à nue.

– Sasuke. C'est derrière nous tout ça. Aujourd'hui, il faut se concentrer sur l'avenir, sérieusement. Tu fuis tout et tout le monde.

– Comment je peux faire confiance à une équipe qui ne sait même pas que mes salariés de ma franchise à Tokyo n'avaient ni chauffage ni climatisation.

Naruto et Sakura baissèrent le regard honteux. Sasuke pensait que si même à l'autre bout de la rue, aucune personne de son entourage ne pouvait l'informer d'une telle erreur professionnelle, qui pouvait encore préserver ses salariés travaillant à des milliers de kilomètres ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire à nouveau un tel écart humainement.

– C'est ça que tu faisais ? _ reprocha Sakura

– En effet. Et c'est plus important que ton fournisseur de jouets !

– Mon fournisseur ? Ne viens pas pleurer si à Noël ta franchise adorée à Tokyo ne fait pas son chiffre.

Sakura en avait assez entendu elle quitta le bureau, furieuse, encore, comme tous les jours. Naruto frotta son visage d'incompréhension. Comment pouvaient-ils bien travailler s'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'expliquer dans le calme et le respect ?

– Arrête de vouloir jouer les super-héros Naruto. _ ironisa Sasuke

– Tu es obnubilé par cette affaire Sasuke. Tourne la page !

– C'est ce que j'essaye de faire. _ dit-il, ouvrant son pc portable

– Bon. J'ai compris. Tu sais quoi. Quand tu verras mon meilleur ami et qu'il aura fini son caprice comme un enfant de cinq ans dis-lui que je serais là pour vraiment parler avec lui.

– Je dirais à sa secrétaire de t'envoyer une note. Promis.

Sasuke et son sarcasme. Étonnant au vue de la situation. Naruto n'a pourtant pas tort, Sasuke est obsédé avec l'idée de tout contrôler pour éviter la moindre erreur, quitte à se mettre à dos sa femme et son meilleur ami. Il y a des moments où je ne comprends pas cet homme et je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend des autres ? Peut-être rien après tout. Peut-être qu'il veut juste manier sa vie avec minutie pour éviter l'échec ? Est-ce qu'au fond, le pire ennemi de Sasuke ne serait pas lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte au moins qu'il fait du mal aux autres ?

Où est passé ce jeune garçon qui m'a défendu courageusement au lycée ?

– Monsieur Uchiha, je peux vous poser une question ?

– Allez-y.

– Pourquoi avoir demandé à Monsieur Tadami de me mentir ?

Sasuke stoppa le texte qu'il était en train de taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur et me fixa. Il était visiblement étonné que je sache. J'avais écouté aux portes encore. Mais ce mensonge m'avait fait plus de mal que je ne le pensais. Je voulais gagner sa confiance et ce n'était que du vent.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi il a menti ?

– Il a fait semblant d'adhérer à mon idée. Alors que vous aviez déjà convenue de cette idée tous les deux auparavant.

– J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Vous devriez être contente d'avoir eu la même idée que moi. Non ?

Je ne l'avais effectivement pas vu comme ça. D'accord, j'avais pensé comme Sasuke – je m'étais couché à une heure du matin pour ça – néanmoins, je me sentais idiote d'avoir proposé une idée qui au final avait déjà été conclue. Je me sentais manipuler ? Trahit ? Ou étais-je comme Sasuke capricieuse. « Rha ». Je ne sais plus quoi penser !

– Nos idées se sont rejointes. Point. J'ai juste demandé à Monsieur Tadami de taire notre arrangement pour vous tester.

– Me tester ?

– En vérité, je me fichais pas mal de ce rapport. Je veux des faits, des actes et vous avez prouvé ce matin que vous étiez capable de penser comme une collaboratrice.

« Je le hais, ça y est ». C'est bien ce que je pensais, il se fiche pas mal de savoir que je me suis couchée à une heure du matin la boule au ventre causée par la peur de le décevoir. Ce matin, ce n'était que du bons sens. En vérité, j'avais proposé cette idée par pure anxiété. Je me disais que c'était là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison de m'avoir laissé ma chance. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Si j'avais proposé une autre idée, il l'aurait refusé, car il avait déjà son accord en tête et même validé par Monsieur Tadami.

Sasuke se fiche bien de ce que je ressens, car Sasuke ne me considère pas. Je ne le comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à savoir où il veut en venir ? Est-ce qu'il le sait seulement lui-même ce qu'il veut ?

– Vous avez d'autres questions ?

– Non. _ répondis-je, écœurée, le cœur transpercé.

– Dans ce cas. Bonne soirée Uzumaki !

– Bonne soirée Monsieur Uchiha.

Je dois partir, et vite. J'ai des sanglots qui roulent dans ma gorge et qui me font souffrir. En réalité, c'est moi qui suis perdue, c'est moi : « je ne sais pas ce que je veux ». Si, en réalité, je sais. Et j'y ai pensé en marchant vers le métro, dans le métro et marchant dans la rue qui menait vers mon immeuble je suis éreintée. En rentrant chez moi, j'ai tout de suite mit mon pyjama et je me suis écroulée sur mon lit en serrant mon oreiller j'avais une grande envie de pleurer.

« Je l'aime ». Il est trop près de moi. Je ne sais pas par quelle force, par quelle énergie je fais semblant. À chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque sarcasme échangé, je me dis que je le séduis peut-être, ou qu'il regrette de ne pas m'avoir parlé plus tôt. Qu'il va se souvenir de moi et me raconter un souvenir du lycée. Je crois que les mots de Suigetsu m'ont atteint eux aussi. « Oui, je suis toujours amoureuse de Sasuke » j'ai l'impression que je le suis même plus qu'à l'époque du lycée, comme si mes sentiments avaient évolué, grandit.

« Sasuke » sa voix, son parfum – même son parfum de nicotine est agréable. Je suis près de lui, avec lui, j'ai passé la journée avec lui mais je ne suis que « Uzumaki » pour lui.

Et il ne doit être que « Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha » pour moi.

. . . . . . . . . .

flow7777 : Tu es adorable de me laisser un commentaire. J'adore écrire cette fiction. Et je suis contente que mes deux personnages Karin et Sasuke soient bien travaillés et que « ma » Karin te fasse sourire. J'adore ce personnage souvent mis de côté dans l'immensité des personnages de Naruto. J'espère que ce troisième chapitre t'aurai plu.


	4. Chapter 4

_3__ème__ chapitre : _**La réussite commence par un risque. **

Je me fais réveiller par les premières notes de guitare du groupe « Maximum the Hormone » : il est six heures. Je me lève immédiatement : hors de question d'être en retard deux jours de suite. Je vais d'abord me doucher, me laver les cheveux – ils sont dans un état épouvantable – me maquiller : un peu : m'habiller : avec difficulté. J'enfile un jeans, un tee-shirt floquée « I love Rock'n'roll » et une veste en jeans : les matins commencent à être frissonnants. Ma tenue vestimentaire est à des kilomètres de l'image de la Uchiha's Factor : on dirait que je file au lycée.

C'est presque le cas, les cours et les professeurs en moins. Bien que, je me demande si je ne donnerais pas tout pour retourner à cette époque. Je pensais une fois devenue jeune femme être plus heureuse, plus épanouie, mais la vie d'adulte est encore plus difficile que la vie d'adolescente. L'enfance nous plonge dans l'innocence : « plus tard, ça changera ». Mensonge. Ma vie n'a pas du tout changé depuis le lycée : je n'ai pas plus d'ami, je n'ai pas une situation confortable : je ne suis toujours rien aux yeux de Sasuke : j'ai envie de me plaindre ce matin.

Et qu'est-ce que je fais quand je me plains ? Je me dirige vers mon frigo de quatre-vingt-onze litres, et je décroche la photo tenue grâce à un aimant en forme de fraise qui sourit. C'est une photo de moi prise en Afrique. Je suis entourée des enfants du village que nous avions rapatriés en nourriture. L'association pour laquelle j'avais travaillée comme secrétaire m'avait contactée pour que je participe à cette opération. L'association avait reçu des palettes entières de nourriture offerte par une firme souhaitant rester anonyme. Ces enfants étaient si gentils, si adorables, joueurs, avides de savoir – je leur avais apporté des bandes-dessinés que je gardais dans des cartons au sous-sol de mon immeuble. C'est bête, mais ça va mieux, je pense à eux et à cette incroyable et inoubliable expérience.

Je prends mon sac, branche mes écouteurs et je cours vers la station de métro pour me vider la tête et réveiller mon énergie. Hier, le stratagème de Sasuke m'a atteinte psychologiquement plus que de raison. Je voulais réellement l'impressionner et ne pas seulement être une vulgaire copie de son génie. J'aurai souhaité avoir une idée vraiment révolutionnaire pour lui, qu'il se dise : « non, je ne me suis pas trompé, j'ai bien fait de l'embaucher ». Je ne peux pas me contenter de penser comme lui, je dois être un plus pour lui, je dois penser avant lui.

« Tu es trop ambitieuse Karin ». Ça fait des années que Sasuke tient ce poste, il est bien plus expérimenté que moi, il connaît son métier, et surtout, il sait ce qu'il veut. Je rêve si j'espère avoir un coup d'avance sur lui. Au fond, je ne souhaite pas plus que d'obtenir son attention. J'ai l'impression que je ne vois pas ce que je possède déjà : « je veux dire » : s'il y a quelques jours on m'avait dit que je travaillerais pour Sasuke : j'aurai ris au nez de cette personne. Aujourd'hui, je peux être avec lui, nous avons même une sorte de relation ? Professionnelle, mais complice, un peu ? Il est constamment en train de faire de l'ironie. Il est un peu moins le même d'ailleurs au contact de Naruto et Sakura. Distant ? Méfiant ? « Rha, Karin, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et concentre-toi sur ce que tu as ».

Sur ce que j'ai ? En arrivant devant l'immeuble de verre, après avoir salué l'une des hôtesses d'accueil qui m'a servi un simple sourire crispée – comme tous les matins – je prends l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage où se trouve le bureau de Sasuke et me fit la réflexion suivante : « je n'ai pas de bureau ? ». J'avais un téléphone professionnel, et j'aurai pu disposer d'un appartement de fonction si je ne l'avais pas refusé, mais je m'apercevais subitement que je n'avais pas de bureau. Un coin à moi, où j'aurai pu éparpiller mes documents, et poser mon éléphant fait avec du plastique par les enfants du refuge en Afrique. Comment se faisait-il que je n'avais pas de bureau ? Cet immeuble est tellement grand que je suis certaine qu'il y avait même un placard à balai à aménager ?

Je me rendis dans le bureau de Sasuke : Naruto et Sakura étaient déjà là et je tombais visiblement bien car Sasuke allait énumérer le programme de la journée. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et mon regard croisa celui de Sakura : ou plutôt, je sentais qu'elle me fixait.

– Écoutez Mademoiselle Uzumaki, ne vous vexez pas, mais il faudrait vraiment songer à porter des vêtements plus décents.

– Décents ?

– Oui. On dirait que vous allez à un concert d'un de ces groupes de K-pop. Vous ressemblez plus à une groupie qu'à une collaboratrice de patron d'agroalimentaire.

« Quelle garce », pensais-je. Je m'en voulu sur le coup, mais j'avais besoin de le crier fort dans ma tête pour ne pas le crier fort par ma voix. Ok. Elle avait un peu raison, bon, complètement raison, mais son air dédaigneux comme si elle se sentait supérieure et irréprochable m'agaçait. Si elle n'était pas mariée à Sasuke, je doute qu'elle ait les moyens de porter du Ralph Lauren et des bijoux Dior. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression de vivre au-dessus de ses moyens – ceux de son mari – d'ailleurs ? Sasuke était riche, mais il était loin d'appartenir au palmarès des riches fortunes. Quel esprit étroit.

« Karin, reprends-toi. Surtout, ne pleure pas, ne t'énerves pas non plus, répond-lui. Répond-lui quelque chose d'équitable ».

– J'aurai des vêtements dignes d'une collaboratrice de grand patron quand j'aurai un bureau à ma disposition. Vous savez, pour travailler.

– Et vous y resterez enfermée dans votre bureau si vous continuez à porter ce genre de vêtement. Vous n'êtes plus.

– Quoi, caissière ? _ l'interrompais-je

– Ça va vous deux ! Est-ce que la guerre des chiffons peut s'arrêter ? _ s'exaspéra Sasuke

Sakura ricana et leva les yeux en l'air, visiblement énervée que son mari ne la soutienne pas. Il n'était pas non plus de mon côté, il me fit de gros yeux et me demanda de m'asseoir. Sakura et Naruto avaient une chaise près du bureau de Sasuke, et moi, ma chaise si situait juste un peu derrière Naruto : quelle honte. Ça voulait dire quoi ce recul ? C'était la disposition hiérarchique de Monsieur Uchiha de son équipe ? Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à le suivre. Je bouillais à l'intérieur. J'étais encore contrariée à cause d'hier, à cause de Sasuke et Suigetsu et voilà que Sakura me faisait passer pour une groupie d'un groupe de K-pop. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici bon dieu ? Je n'étais pas à ma place. Ce n'était pas mon monde.

– Naruto, nous avons rendez-vous ce matin avec un agriculteur de Fukui en riz et légume pour la franchise de Kyoto. Puis cette après-midi notre banquière pour le bilan comptable de la franchise de Sapporo.

– J'ai préparé les dossiers comme tu me l'as demandé pour la banquière, c'est ok pour moi.

– Ce matin Sakura, je veux que tu termines ton étude sur le marché Suédois. Je veux absolument me décider dans la semaine prochaine.

– Tu l'auras chéri. Mais je dois avant régler notre problème avec le fournisseur de jouet.

– Inutile, je vais envoyer Mademoiselle Uzumaki pour ça.

– Je te demande pardons. _ se vexa Sakura

– Ma priorité c'est l'étude sur le marché Suédois. Ma collaboratrice va se charger de notre problème de fournisseur de jouet. _ rétorqua Sasuke que nul n'aurai fait changer d'avis.

– Elle n'a aucune expérience. _ soupira Sakura

– Et je ne suis pas certain qu'il acceptera de négocier avec elle. C'est un homme borné. _ ajouta Naruto, pour défendre l'argument de Sakura

Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte au moins que j'étais là ? Et que j'entendais tout ? Ils étaient vraiment indélicats eux aussi. La souplesse, la manière et la façon de dire ou de penser : ils ne connaissaient pas ? Bon, j'avouais aussi que je préférais largement parler de riz avec l'agriculteur de Fukui qu'affaire avec un important fournisseur de jouet.

– Mademoiselle Uzumaki a bien des compétences à nous prouver. C'est l'exercice parfait pour ça. _ justifia Sasuke

– Tu plaisantes ? Envoie là négocier nos prix de fournitures de bureau si tu veux, mais l'envoyer négocier pour récupérer notre stock de jouet ? Tu as de la fièvre ? _ pestiféra Sakura

« Je la hais ». Je ne savais pas ce qui avait contrarié Sakura dès le matin, mais visiblement j'étais son bouc-émissaire de la journée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en prenait à moi comme ça ? Elle était vexée que Sasuke compte sur moi et pas sur elle pour régler ce problème ? Non. Je crois plutôt que j'ai provoqué Sasuke hier avec ma fierté et que j'aurai dû me contenter d'être contente d'avoir eu une idée similaire à la sienne et m'en réjouir, au lieu de l'accuser de m'avoir trahit, ou tromper.

– Écoutez, Monsieur Uchiha. _ essayais-je de me défendre

– Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore là Mademoiselle Uzumaki ? C'est votre mission de la journée. Point. Et vous ne revenez pas dans mon bureau avant d'avoir réglé ce problème. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir. Je suis clair ?

Très clair : il me haïssait. J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai immédiatement quitté le bureau. Puis, j'ai fait trois pas en arrière et j'ai demandé du bout des lèvres si je pouvais avoir le dossier concerné. Sakura a ricané avec son air soulagé : elle se disait que j'allais échouer et que je partirais de la société. Je pris le dossier de ses mains, amer et je suis parti me réfugier dans la salle des archives – mon bureau pour l'instant.

J'ai essuyé mes larmes, j'ai soufflé, je me suis approchée de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue et j'ai essayé de calmer mon esprit. Je n'avais été jamais autant persuadé que maintenant que j'avais vraiment fait une bêtise en postulant à ce poste. J'étais inutile et Sasuke le savait. Il voulait se rassurer ou peut-être confirmer son erreur en me confiant ce dossier que j'allais rendre forcément vierge. Je ne connaissais rien en négociation et en plus, je n'avais pas le caractère pour ça. Comment j'allais faire ? Une chose fut certaine, je ne me sentais pas bien ici : j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Je me comportai comme une vraie actrice de série américaine : je mettais achetée un café dans un Starbucks et j'étais parti me réfugier dans le parc situé en face de l'immeuble de verre de la Uchiha's Factor pour lire le dossier. Je voulais surtout savoir où se trouvait la société, quel était le nom de ce fournisseur – notre interlocuteur – quelle quantité nous avions commandé et combien d'acompte nous avions versé.

Le fournisseur ne pouvait pas nous livrer car il avait eu du retard dans sa production et il ne pouvait pas livrer toutes les quantités commandées – les clients les plus importants et surtout ceux qui avaient su négocier passaient sûrement en priorité. Et comme c'était notre première commande chez eux, nous ne faisions pas partis des privilégiés.

J'avais beau remuer le problème dans tous les sens, je ne savais vraiment pas quel argument avancer pour qu'il nous livre la quantité demandée. Si Sakura n'avait pas réussi en tant que responsable financière, comment moi, simple groupie d'un groupe de K-pop, j'allais trouver l'argument révolutionnaire.

Pourquoi Sasuke m'avait embarqué là-dedans ? Il cherchait à se débarrasser de moi ou quoi ? Et puis, quel rapport avec l'ouverture d'une future franchise en Europe ? Il avait inversé les rôles de Sakura et moi pour la journée. Je ne comprenais pas cette démarche. Est-ce que c'était pour prouver à Sakura que je pouvais le faire ? Non. Sasuke ne m'estimait pas assez pour ça. Sakura restait son épouse et même s'ils n'étaient pas dans une bonne période en ce moment, il la soutiendrait.

« Pff. » Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je n'étais même pas motivée pour régler cette affaire. Je n'avais envie de rien aujourd'hui, excepté souffler et râler. Je me sentais impuissante et abandonnée – encore. Ce sentiment me fit comme un courant d'électricité dans le cœur : je me suis levée immédiatement, je ne devais pas sombrer : je partis marcher dans le parc, le dossier sous le bras. Je devais absolument trouver une solution. Mais laquelle ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire à cet homme ? Je pourrai peut-être le prendre par les sentiments ? Oui. Lui dire que s'ils ne nous livrent pas ces jouets, nous ne pourrons pas satisfaire notre jeune fidèle clientèle ? « Mouais ». Je doutais que ça fonctionne. Il fallait lui parler argent sûrement à cet homme. Je ne pourrai pas négocier le prix, il avait déjà été négocié au plus bas, mais raisonnablement pour nous être rentable – Sakura, elle, elle connaissait bien son métier.

J'ai marché de longues heures dans ce parc, la boule au ventre, l'estomac noué, la nausée au bord des lèvres : je désespérais. Je n'avais même pas décroché le téléphone lorsque j'ai vu que c'était Sasuke qui m'appelait sur ma ligne professionnelle. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Que depuis deux heures je tourne en rond dans ce parc sans la moindre idée ? Impossible. J'en mourrais de honte. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais me rendre chez le fournisseur et le convaincre de respecter son contrat.

Je prie le métro pour m'y rendre, mais le trajet jusqu'à la société du fabriquant ne me donna pas plus d'éclair de génie. Je me présentai à l'accueil et fut accueillis par un homme qui au début ne me crut pas collaboratrice de Monsieur Uchiha – ma « dégaine » le fit rire.

J'avais dû lui mettre mon dossier sous le nez pour le convaincre que je faisais bien partie de la Uchiha's Factor. Il appela Monsieur Zaruhito – le fameux patron de la société – qui lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec les secrétaires de Monsieur Uchiha : « qu'il se déplace lui-même ».

– Je rêve.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Depuis ce matin, je subissais les nerfs de tout le monde : d'abord les miens, puis ceux de Sakura et Sasuke. Je n'allais pas en plus subir la mauvaise humeur de cet inconnu qui ne respectait pas son contrat. « Secrétaire » ? J'étais bien plus que ça, j'étais la collaboratrice de Sasuke Uchiha et ce « Zaruhito » et son humeur de chien, ainsi que son arrogance n'allaient pas l'emporter sur ma détermination.

– Vous dîtes à votre patron de venir me voir maintenant, où j'appelle l'hygiène et je leur dis que les femmes et les hommes n'ont qu'un toilette commun.

– Je.

– Vous avez entendu ou pas ?

Je n'aurai jamais cru que cet argument fonctionnerait : je n'avais même pas été aux toilettes, mais je trouvais la porte et la pièce bien petite pour qu'il y ait un toilette femme et homme séparée. Le patron descendit pour me saluer et me fit monter dans son bureau – sa secrétaire m'apporta même un thé et des biscuits secs : je le trouvais bien courtois soudainement : lui avais-je fait peur à ce point avec ma menace ?

– Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle…

– Karin, appelez-moi Karin, j'en ai marre d'entendre mon nom en ce moment. _ me voilà bien sincère soudainement

– Karin. J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez de la part de Monsieur Uchiha.

« Exactement ». Je lui rappelai les faits : il nous avait promis une quantité de jouet suite à notre commande, nous avions même versé un acompte avant la réception de la marchandise et voilà nos trois franchises, privées de ce produit.

– Nous sommes navrés pour ce désagrément. Je vais demander à mon comptable qu'il vous rembourse.

– Non, non. Je veux négocier avec vous. Nous voulons absolument ce produit pour nos rayons !

– Je regrette, mais cela va être impossible.

– Vous devez bien avoir du surplus au cas où certains magasins feraient une rupture de stock ?

– J'ai pénalisé beaucoup de mes clients et ce stock est déjà négocié avec eux.

J'avais surtout l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas négocier avec nous parce que notre stock avait dû justement être réservé à ses clients les plus importants. Je pouvais l'entendre, mais il semblait être complètement fermé à la discussion. Et puis, je le trouvais nerveux : ce n'était tout de même pas une jeune groupie de K-pop – je déteste ce genre de musique du reste – qui l'impressionnait ?

– Karin. Ne vous vexez pas, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Je vais vous conduire au bureau de mon comptable pour faire le nécessaire.

– Non, attendez.

– Non. Et puis, ne vous contrariez pas mais, j'ai l'habitude de m'entretenir avec de vrais professionnels du métier.

– Je.

– Voilà mon comptable, Monsieur Nakita.

Monsieur Zaruhito se leva immédiatement, soulagé, très soulagé de voir arriver son comptable. Il me tendit le chèque, que je pris par la force des choses et il me dirigea – en m'y poussant presque – vers la sortie. Je me sentais ridicule, pathétique, j'avais été minable, inefficace, j'avais juste récupérer le chèque : « bien joué Karin ».

Je repartis en centre-ville pour prendre le train : déprimée. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter à Sasuke. Que j'avais été aussi hébétée qu'une stagiaire devant son chef ? Une pauvre petite antilope devant le lion ? Je me détestais. Sasuke voulait ce jouet, ce jouet phare pour les enfants pour Noël, il avait fait faire une publicité remarquable pour cet événement de l'année et il n'allait même pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse certes commerciale : je suis nulle.

Je n'avais aucunement le courage de rentrer à l'immeuble de verre : je me réfugiai dans un fast-food. Je commandai juste un café et un donuts, histoire de pouvoir m'asseoir et digérer ma défaite, mon inutilité tranquillement.

– Je savais bien que je vous avais reconnu.

Mon dieu, il ne manquait plus que ça, plus que lui : Monsieur Miyamoto. Je me levai comme une fan devant sa rock-star, me cognant le genou contre la table, faisant ricaner un enfant.

– Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer Mitsuki. _ sourit Monsieur Miyamoto.

– Pardon.

Cet enfant était étrange : il était mignon : mais il avait l'air ailleurs. Monsieur Miyamoto me demanda s'ils pouvaient partager ma table : il était midi et il n'y avait plus de place : j'acceptai avec plaisir. Je me demandais avec curiosité qui était cet enfant.

– Vous aviez l'air contrarié. Un problème au bureau. _ me demanda courtoisement Monsieur Miyamoto

Pas un, mais plusieurs problèmes. Enfin, je vais me contenter de celui d'aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai honte, est-ce vraiment la personne à qui je dois confier mes problèmes ? Il va se dire que Sasuke n'aurait jamais dû m'embaucher et qu'il aurait dû se contenter d'un candidat ou d'une candidate diplômé et expérimenté.

– Pardonnez-moi. J'ai été indiscret ?

– Non, non pas du tout. Je.

– Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte d'avoir un problème au travail. Ça m'est arrivé de nombreuse fois.

Monsieur Miyamoto, des erreurs ? J'avais des difficultés à le croire. Il avait bonne réputation et avait convenablement géré ses firmes.

– J'aurai dû m'intéresser davantage à la gestion de mes franchises. J'aurai su que vous et vos collègues n'avaient pas de chauffage.

« Tient ». Pourquoi il me parlait de ça ? Il était déjà au courant de la démarche de Sasuke ? Ça c'était passé hier. Et il était déjà informé ? Sasuke communiquait tant que ça avec Monsieur Miyamoto.

– La confiance dans notre métier est très importante, mais les personnes à qui l'on peut faire confiance sont aussi très rares. Vous voyez ?

Monsieur Miyamoto était un homme plein de sagesse : il me souriait en cet instant. Est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire d'avoir confiance en lui ? Que je pouvais me confier à lui en toute sincérité. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable pour notre situation à la Sharingan Store de Tokyo. Le gérant, Monsieur Danzo, était très malin pour se sortir de situation délicate. Mais Sasuke lui avait laissé sa chance en lui demandant d'installer des chauffages reconvertibles. Est-ce que je devais comprendre que…

Sasuke avait confiance en moi ?

– Et bien, voilà.

J'avouais toute la situation inconfortable de la Uchiha's Factor avec l'un de nos fournisseurs de jouet et le massacre de ce matin. Je n'étais arrivée à rien, tout ça parce que je ne connaissais rien de ce métier au final.

– Vous savez, avant d'être à la tête d'une société, j'aidais mon père sur les marchés à vendre des fruits et légumes. _ m'avoua Monsieur Miyamoto

– Oh. Votre père était agriculteur.

– Un homme passionné. Mais je rêvais de la grande vie. Je voulais une retraite paisible pour mes parents qui travaillaient si dur et qui n'étaient pas du tout récompensés.

– C'est vraiment gentil. _ l'admirais-je

– Et bien. Disons que j'ai sacrifié une vie de famille avec ma femme pour monter ma société.

– Je vois.

– C'est ce que je craignais le plus pour Sasuke. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet. Je pense que vous êtes totalement capable de résoudre ce problème. Vous êtes juste trop convaincue du contraire. Vous comprenez ?

Je comprenais. J'étais trop négative et ça m'empêchais de réfléchir. Je m'auto-convainquais que j'allais échouer. Il faut dire aussi que je manquais d'encouragement de la part de Sasuke et son équipe. Mais je devais être patiente. Je devais faire mes preuves avant d'être reconnue et félicitée. Je donnerais tout pour voir de la fierté dans les yeux de Sasuke. Qu'il soit fier de mon travail et qu'il soit content de m'avoir à ses côtés.

– Vous avez raison. Je dois avoir confiance en moi. Merci Monsieur Miyamoto.

Monsieur Miyamoto sorti un carnet de sa poche de veste : il voulait m'aider. Il énuméra les soucis rencontrés avec le fournisseur et leur conséquence. Mais.

– Ça me gêne Monsieur Miyamoto. Vous êtes occupé.

– Ne vous en fait pas. Mitsuki adore résoudre les problèmes.

– Surtout ceux des adultes. Fascinants. _ répondit-il, tel un génie.

Monsieur Miyamoto me dessina un plan d'action. D'abord, découvrir pourquoi le fabriquant a pris du retard – Monsieur Miyamoto s'en chargerai, il a encore de bon contact dans le réseau de l'agroalimentaire. Ensuite, négocier une quantité avec le fabriquant et s'organiser pour pouvoir bien disperser le stock dans les trois franchises – auquel cas, trouver un moyen de compensation. Et pour finir, il faut que ce plan apporte aussi un équilibre financier à l'entreprise.

En gros : je n'étais pas encore couchée.

– Allons mon enfant. Pas de doute ni de panique avant d'avoir commencé.

Monsieur Miyamoto pris son téléphone et chercha un contact : il appela. Et par chance, l'homme qu'il cherchait à joindre répondit dès la troisième sonnerie. L'interlocuteur était un ancien employé de Monsieur Miyamoto qui travaillait désormais pour une commission de sécurité dans le domaine du jouet.

– Je te remercie mon ami. Je t'inviterais à dîner bientôt. Au revoir.

Après vingt bonnes minutes de conversation entre professionnalisme et courtoisie amicale, Monsieur Miyamoto me révéla une information des plus croustillantes qu'il avait pu obtenir de son ami. Le fabriquant avait pris du retard non pas parce qu'une pièce avait été livré en retard comme il le prétendait, mais parce qu'une pièce du jouet n'était pas conforme au consigne de sécurité de la commission. Le temps de refaire la pièce dans la conformité, et d'en avoir la quantité suffisante comme ses clients l'avaient demandé : il avait privilégié la demande de ses meilleurs clients.

– C'est injuste. Cet homme n'est décidément pas de confiance. Il mériterait qu'on ne commercialise même pas son produit. _ m'injurierai-je

– Les adultes font tout le temps ça. Prendre des décisions sous le coup de l'émotion. _ répliqua lucidement Mitsuki

– Tu as raison. Mais j'appelle ça la fougue de la jeunesse. _ me sourit Monsieur Miyamoto

– Dé. Désolée.

– Vous avez raison, c'est une faute très grave qu'a fait ce fabriquant. Mais il a immédiatement fait détruire la pièce après la venue de la commission et tout refait faire correctement.

– C'est vrai.

– Bien. Quelle est donc l'étape suivante ?

– Refaire une négociation.

– Exact.

– Ce n'est pas un peu du chantage ? _ pensai-je tout haut

– Les affaires Mademoiselle Uzumaki. Les affaires.

J'étais gênée. Cet homme savait ce qu'il disait et faisait sans aucun doute : je m'autorisais à porter un jugement sur ses précieux conseils. J'osais lui demander de m'accompagner pour négocier auprès du fabriquant : je me sentais incapable de placer un mot plus haut que l'autre devant ce fabriquant bien arrogant, manipulateur et menteur.

– Mais, je ne veux pas vous embêter. Après tout, c'est à moi de régler ça. _ précisai-je

– Nous allons vous accompagner avec grand plaisir. _ me sourit-il, tellement aimablement.

Et pendant que je partais avec Monsieur Miyamoto et Mitsuki à nouveau voir le fabriquant pour performer le plan de Monsieur Miyamoto, je ne mettais absolument pas rendu compte qu'à plusieurs tables de la nôtre : un regard ne cessait de nous observer.

– Papa. Tu fixes qui comme ça ?

– Personne. Excuse-moi. Tu me disais quelque chose ? demanda Sasuke, croquant dans son hamburger

– C'est faux. Tu regardais Monsieur Miyamoto et Mitsuki.

– Tu connais Mitsuki ?

– On est dans la même classe.

Sasuke ignorait ce détail. Ça faisait beaucoup de détail qu'il ne connaissait pas en réalité. Depuis qu'il ne vivait plus sous le toit familial, et que la communication avec Sakura était difficile, Sasuke manquait des étapes de la vie de sa fille. Elle – Sarada – était brillante, comme sa mère. Mais elle avait de lui sa lucidité et son flegme. Elle faisait intello avec ses lunettes, elle était un peu hautaine, elle prétendait tout savoir. Mais sa fille avait aussi bon cœur, elle était gentille, à l'écoute, et aussi très curieuse. Surtout des problèmes des adultes.

– Tu n'oublieras pas de venir samedi à ma compétition d'aïkido.

– Noté dans mon agenda.

– Tu ne regardes jamais ton agenda.

– J'ai tout dans ma tête.

– Pourtant tu as raté ma dernière rentrée scolaire.

– Ton père n'est pas parfait.

– Ça…

Sarada piqua des frites dans la boîte de son père. Elle le regarda comme s'il était une énigme scientifique. En réalité, elle avait beaucoup de question à lui poser et comme elle avait tendance à être franche, trop franche – impulsive comme sa mère – elle avait peur de le bousculer. Sarada – comme son père – n'aimait pas être bousculée. Elle ne voulait donc pas bousculer les autres. Sauf Boruto et Mitsuki – le fait qu'ils pensaient tout connaître et mieux qu'elle l'énervait.

– Est-ce que tu comptes divorcer ?

Sasuke reposa son gobelet de coca-cola où il comptait aspirer deux, trois gorgées. Sarada était une enfant assez directe, comme son épouse, elle allait à l'essentiel. « Justement ». Sasuke n'aimait pas ce côté adulte chez sa fille. Elle posait trop de question, elle s'interrogeait sur des problèmes d'adulte alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Et il savait combien s'était important de préserver la part d'enfant, lorsqu'on en est un. Et donc, est-ce que cette question venait de Sarada ? Ou de sa femme, Sakura ?

– Ton père fait sa crise d'adolescence. _ répondit-il, l'air taquin

– Tu n'es plus un adolescent.

– Et toi, tu n'es pas encore une adulte.

– Donc, tu ne répondras pas.

– Ton père est un peu perdu. C'est tout.

– Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne. Ça prouve ton déséquilibre.

Sarada piqua à nouveau des frites appartenant à son père. Elle essayait de le faire réagir, d'attirer son attention : Sasuke comprenait surtout que s'il avait le droit d'être un mauvais mari, il ne pouvait pas être en plus un mauvais père. Sasuke ne pouvait pas parler de ses doutes sentimentaux à sa fille, et de tous ses autres doutes d'ailleurs. En revanche, il était certain d'une chose.

– Je dors à l'hôtel parce que je ne veux pas que tu subisses mes doutes.

Sarada cessa de manger des frites et regarda intensément son père.

– Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails Sarada. Mais. Si tu as besoin de moi et de ta mère, je serais là.

– C'est nul. Tu n'auras pas envie d'être là.

– C'est faux. Je veux être avec toi. À l'inverse, mes sentiments de père, eux, ne changeront jamais. Tu seras toujours ma fille. Notre fille.

Les yeux sombres de Sarada brillèrent, touchée par les mots de son père, des mots qu'elle attendait sûrement étant donné l'impact qu'ils venaient d'avoir sur elle. Sasuke n'était pas un père très présent, il travaillait énormément, et encore plus depuis qu'il était le directeur de la firme. Mais elle le respectait, et l'admirait. Ce n'était pas un père parfait, mais c'était le sien. Et savoir qu'il pouvait combattre sa pudicité pour elle, la toucha.

– Tu as du temps après manger ? _ demanda-t-elle, rougissante

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

– J'ai besoin de nouvelle chaussure pour le sport, tu viens avec moi ?

– Évidemment !

Sarada eut un mouvement de recul, son père lui fit une pichenette sur le front – un signe d'une grande affection pour lui. Mais, d'habitude, il faisait une pichenette et redevenait distant et hautain. Là, il attrapa son menton avec sa main et le secoua comme une mauvaise enfant : ils devenaient encore plus proche.

Pendant ce temps, mon corps tremblait d'inquiétude et ma poitrine débordait d'angoisse. Monsieur Miyamoto et Mitsuki étaient restés dans le taxi. Monsieur Miyamoto m'avait briffé, et il pensait que j'étais suffisamment prête pour faire la négociation seule : j'avais envie de vomir.

Je me présentai à l'accueil et demandai un nouvel entretien avec Monsieur Zaruhito : je crois que le standardiste avait eu ordre de ne surtout pas me laisser monter : il se trouva fort désagréable avec moi.

– Monsieur Zaruhito ne négocie pas avec les salariés de Monsieur Uchiha.

Comment ça les salariés de Monsieur Uchiha ? « Oui ». J'avais d'abord été hôtesse de caisse pour Monsieur Uchiha et maintenant, j'étais sa collaboratrice. Et quand bien même je ne serais qu'une employée lambda, ce n'était pas un standardiste du dimanche qui allait définir ma crédibilité d'être là ou non. Il suffisait que cette hiérarchie gouverne le monde.

– Et est-ce que Monsieur Zaruhito négocie avec les journalistes sur un éventuel scandale d'affaire de pièce défectueuse cachée.

« Bim ». Je venais de le scotcher, de le rendre pâle comme un linge. J'avais eu le ton ferme, à aucun moment tremblant, sûre de moi – de Monsieur Miyamoto – droite, avec l'incroyable force de me dire que j'étais bel et bien la collaboratrice de Sasuke Uchiha et que je ne manquai pas d'être à ma place. Et dans un silence de marbre, juste avec son index, il m'indiqua de me rendre dans le dépôt que l'on pouvait atteindre par la porte sur sa droite : je fonçai.

Je profitais que j'étais dans une adrénaline positive pour aller négocier auprès de Monsieur Zaruhito qui me démontra un visage tiré et mécontent de me voir arriver vers lui.

– Encore vous. Un problème avec le chèque ? _ dit-il, pédant

– Non. Plutôt un problème avec votre éthique à vrai dire.

– Je voulais dis. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais.

– Je sais, je sais. Vous négociez avec le « grand patron » d'habitude. Mais voyez-vous, il vaut mieux avoir à faire à moi. Car mon patron déteste le mensonge.

– Le mensonge ? Tient donc.

– Je me demande comment il réagira à l'entente d'une nouvelle trahison. À savoir que notre fabriquant de jouet ne peut pas nous fournir notre stock à cause d'une pièce du jouet qui s'est avérée être dangereuse.

« Double bim ». Monsieur Zaruhito devint non seulement blanc de peur, mais bleue de frayeur : comment avais-je eu cette information ? Ma source resterait bien sûr confidentielle, mais je voyais bien que j'avais soudainement l'avantage sur lui et que ses lèvres brûlaient d'envie de négocier immédiatement mon silence.

– Écoutez, j'ai fait détruire toutes ces pièces à mes frais et j'ai fait refaire la bonne pièce en bonne et due forme.

– Je sais Monsieur Zaruhito. _ dis-je avec une soudaine compassion.

– Je dois remplir un carnet important de commande. Monsieur Uchiha n'est pas ma plus grosse commande.

– Je sais. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous juste nous fournir la franchise de Tokyo. Et au même prix que la première proposition.

J'étais en train de penser qu'on ferait des économies sur la logistique au dépôt de stockage en ne commandant que pour la franchise de Tokyo. Et en ne modifiant pas le prix du coût de fabrication, même avec un manquement de la quantité souhaité, je repensais à l'astuce de Monsieur Miyamoto en dédommageant autrement ce manque dans les franchises de Kyoto et Sapporo.

– Vous êtes coriace. _ souffla Monsieur Zaruhito

– Je ne suis pas la collaboratrice de n'importe qui. _ m'auto-proclamai-je

– Ok pour la quantité pour la franchise de Tokyo.

– Parfait.

Monsieur Zaruhito me conduisit à nouveau dans le bureau de son comptable et confia la rédaction d'un nouveau contrat d'achat à sa secrétaire avec les conditions que nous avions convenues. Monsieur Zaruhito me serra la main et je partis rejoindre Monsieur Miyamoto, un sourire sur le visage, mais il ne dura que quelques secondes. Je lui expliquai ma démarche qui rejoignait la sienne et que j'avais pensée au coût de la logistique des stocks qui seront donc moins conséquente en ne fournissant que Tokyo.

– Je n'ai pas été très efficace. Et, je dois vous avouer qu'il m'a fait de la peine.

– Inutile de vous en vouloir. Vous avez fait en fonction de ce que vous pensiez juste.

– Monsieur Uchiha m'avait demandé de résoudre le problème. Pas de le résoudre à moitié.

– Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même. Et surtout, vous sous-estimez la confiance que Sasuke vous porte.

Monsieur Miyamoto m'avoua qu'il était étonné qu'il me confie une telle responsabilité à peine arrivée dans la société. En cherchant une collaboratrice, il cherchait certes la confiance, le soutien, mais laisser carte blanche à une « débutante », c'était inattendu de la part de Sasuke. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais comprendre à cette soudaine confidence exprimée avec un lumineux sourire, mais je me sentais encore impuissante et seule.

Et puis, je devais encore trouver une solution pour Kyoto et Sapporo. Monsieur Miyamoto et Mitsuki rentrèrent au bureau avec moi – nous nous rendîmes à la salle des archives : mon bureau.

– C'est triste ici. _ fit remarquer Mitsuki.

– Vous n'avez pas encore de bureau ? _ fut surpris Monsieur Miyamoto

– Et bien, non.

– Mh. C'est en cours j'en suis certain. _ dit-il, croissant les bras derrière son dos

– Ou peut-être que son niveau d'expérience est égale à la salle des archives. _ répliqua Mitsuki

« Je rêve ». Je venais de me faire chambrer par un gamin de onze ans. Et puis, c'était qui ce gamin ? Je pensais savoir que Monsieur Miyamoto n'avait pas de famille ? Du moins, qu'il n'avait pas eu d'enfant avec son épouse.

– Mitsuki est le fils d'un de mes anciens employés.

– Ah ?

– Orochimaru a même était le tuteur de Sasuke au début.

– Je vois.

– C'est un homme à la vie compliquée. Et parfois, il me confie son fils pour la journée. Pour que je puisse l'emmener faire des activités. J'ai l'occasion d'être un papi gâteau. Et ma femme aussi.

Je vis dans le regard de Monsieur Miyamoto toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour Mitsuki. Et visiblement, Monsieur Miyamoto restait en contact et proche des personnes qui avaient travaillé pour lui. Je crois qu'il regrettait un peu d'avoir consacré sa vie à son travail et ne pas l'avoir mis parfois de côté pour fonder une famille : une famille à lui. Je pense désormais parfaitement comprendre pourquoi Sasuke est très lié à Monsieur Miyamoto. La famille. C'est un sujet complexe chez lui. Et chez moi aussi.

– Je suis désolée. Vous avez perdu toute une journée à cause de moi. _ m'excusai-je

– Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous nous rattraperons ce soir. Nous allons au cinéma.

– Est-ce qu'on pourra manger dans un Udon-ya avant ? _ demanda Mitsuki

– Bien sûr.

Je souris devant le sourire si gracieux et affectueux de Monsieur Miyamoto. Mitsuki semblait être en effet un jeune enfant un peu perdu dans son monde, mais il semblait aussi attaché à Monsieur Miyamoto comme un vrai grand-père.

J'aurai adoré en savoir davantage, comme le titre du film qu'ils allaient voir, mais j'avais encore un souci à régler. Qu'est-ce qui allait compenser le manque du jouet fétiche de l'année dans nos magasins de Kyoto et Sapporo. Il était certain que les clients allaient faire jouer la concurrence en ne trouvant pas le « jouet star » dans les rayons. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir en échange d'un produit en rupture de stock que je souhaitais absolument acheter ?

– Une offre commerciale ? _ me répondit Monsieur Miyamoto, comme lisant dans mes pensées.

– Une offre commerciale. _ répète-je, cherchant la solution.

Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir : Sasuke cherchait à me joindre sur mon téléphone professionnel. Je n'avais pas décroché de la journée, ne sachant que lui dire et ne désirant pas faire face à sa mauvaise humeur, mais je ne pouvais plus fuir, surtout qu'il était déjà tard.

Je décrochai. Sasuke me demanda où je me trouvais pour que l'on puisse faire le point sur ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je lui répondis que j'étais dans la salle des archives et que je pouvais le rejoindre dans son bureau : il acquiesça. Je raccrochai le cœur battant de terreur, je me demandais si ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui allé le satisfaire et si j'avais été à la hauteur de ses attentes.

– Monsieur Miyamoto. Je.

Monsieur Miyamoto et Mitsuki avaient disparus. Je comptais lui demander de m'accompagner dans le bureau de Sasuke pour que nous puissions lui rendre compte lorsque je tombai sur un vide : ils étaient partis. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi partir subitement et sans me prévenir ? Je ne l'avais même pas remercié pour son aide. Je n'ai pas le temps de partir à leur poursuite : Sasuke m'attend et j'aperçois Naruto et Sakura se diriger vers son bureau. Je les rejoignis immédiatement.

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans le bureau de Sasuke et je sentis à son regard qu'il n'était pas du tout content que j'ai évité ses appels toute la journée.

– Mademoiselle Uzumaki. Vous êtes ma collaboratrice. J'aimerais par conséquent que vous répondiez à mes appels quand j'essaye de vous joindre.

– Oui. Je.

– Il y est six heures moins le quart du soir et je n'ai pas eu état des lieux du travail que je vous ai confié. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si ça ne me convient pas ?

– Je. Je suis désolée.

Je trouvais Sasuke injuste et dur avec moi. Il m'avait confié une tâche compliquée, seule, sans connaissance, sans appui, sans indications et il me reprochait sur un ton sévère et sec que j'avais d'avance échoué dans ma « mission ». C'est vrai… J'aurai dû répondre à ses appels et échanger avec lui. Mais avec Monsieur Miyamoto à mes côtés, je pensais bien agir : je me sentais nulle d'avoir profité de la gentillesse de Monsieur Miyamoto et incapable d'un jour impressionner Sasuke.

En plus, je me sentais prise en étau. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient vu cette après-midi : il n'avait pas de compte à rendre. Sakura, elle, me servait un sourire assassin, déjà ravie de m'entendre me justifier avec mon éternel bégayement alors qu'elle avait rendu un travail concis et complet sur la future franchise en Europe : elle tenait dans ses bras un imposant dossier relié qu'elle déposa sur le bureau de son mari : non sans lui faire un clin d'œil.

– On vous écoute Uzumaki. _ m'adressa Sasuke, prenant place dans son fauteuil

J'étais angoissée, j'avais le cœur qui battait à fond et une boule dans le ventre. J'avais la désagréable impression que j'allais avoir tout faux, malgré l'aide de Monsieur Miyamoto. De toute façon, j'étais là, dans son bureau, devant Sasuke, et Sakura, et Naruto. Que pouvais-je faire ? Disparaître ? Impossible. M'enfuir en courant ? La honte. Non. Je devais affronter le regard de Sasuke et l'opinion qu'il aurait de moi les yeux dans les yeux.

– Je.

J'expliquai – en omettant certain détail gênant – toutes mes démarches pour régler le problème au manque de stock du jouet phare de l'année. J'annonçais d'abord qu'il m'avait fermé la porte au nez et rendu le chèque d'acompte. Que j'y étais retournée par la suite avec des informations sur le « pourquoi » Monsieur Zaruhito manquait à sa part du contrat. Ne voulant pas de scandale, nous avions signé un nouveau contrat pour la livraison de la quantité promise pour la franchise de Tokyo : uniquement.

– Et merde… _ souffla Naruto

– Je rêve. _ s'agaça Sakura

Mais je proposai l'idée suivante pour compenser la perte du stock de Sapporo et Kyoto. D'abord, nous aurions moins de frais sur la logistique de notre entrepôt pour notre stock de marchandise qui est bien évidemment plus conséquente au moment des fêtes de Noël. Et que pour compenser l'éventuelle déception ou insatisfaction de notre clientèle sur l'absence de ce jouet dans nos rayons :

– Nous pourrions leur donner un bon d'achat d'une certaine valeur pour une certaine somme achetée au rayon jouet. Ça fidéliserait la clientèle et elle resterait dans le magasin pour leurs autres achats.

Je pensais les avoir convaincu paressant plus convaincante qu'au début de mon récit : je venais juste d'avoir cette idée, elle venait de m'effleurer l'esprit à l'instant en même temps que je contais ma périlleuse journée. Mais Naruto fit une grimace en se frottant le derrière de la tête : gêné. Sasuke me dévisagea, mais j'avouais ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, quant à Sakura, elle ne manqua pas de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait.

– C'est de l'amateurisme. _ dit-elle, se rapprochant de son mari.

– Et si on faisait appel à un autre fournisseur. Il n'est pas le seul fabriquant de la franchise de ce jouet quand même ? _ proposa Naruto

À néant. Tout mon travail et celui de Monsieur Miyamoto mit à néant en quelques phrases. J'étais étonnée, Monsieur Miyamoto était brillant. C'est lui qui m'avait aidé à gérer la situation. Ou est-ce qu'il n'avait fait que me pousser dans mes propres initiatives. Après tout, Monsieur Miyamoto m'avait juste fabriqué un plan d'action. Le reste du travail, c'était moi qui l'avais accompli. J'avais échoué.

– On n'a pas le temps de rechercher un autre fabriquant. On va se contenter du stock de la franchise de Tokyo. _ répliqua Sasuke

– Chéri. C'est ridicule. Redonne-moi le dossier et je te règle tout ça avant l'aube. Monsieur Zaruhito doit respecter sa part du contrat et en plus il a menti sur la raison de son retard.

– Mais, il en est fort désolé. _ défendis-je, bêtement.

– Écoutez. Surtout, ne vous vexez pas, mais on ne fait pas du social, mais des affaires. _ me répliqua Sakura, à bout de nerf, horripilée de me voir encore en face d'elle.

– Je te l'ai dit, on n'a plus le temps de chercher un autre fabriquant et Monsieur Zaruhito ne pourra pas nous fournir le stock promis. _ répéta Sasuke, plutôt calme

– Ce n'est pas vrai. Et au même prix que le premier contrat en plus. Vous n'avez même pas négocié le prix en-dessous alors qu'il est responsable du litige ? _ me fit remarquer Naruto, un peu désabusé.

– Non. _ répondis-je, me sentant de plus en plus stupide

Sasuke demanda à Sakura et Naruto de se calmer. Il ne servait à rien de tourner en rond dans une discussion stérile, ce qui était fait était fait. Sasuke aurait préféré avoir du stock dans ses trois franchises japonaises, mais il se contentera de la plus importante : Tokyo.

– S'il reste du stock, on l'enverra à Kyoto. Ça coûtera moins cher que de l'envoyer jusqu'à Sapporo. _ dit-il, sobrement

– Il ne restera pas de stock Sasuke. _ répliqua Naruto

– Peut-être pas. Mais tous nos concurrents vont distribuer ce jouet de toute façon. Ils vont rapidement être en rupture et les clients vont s'alimenter chez nous. Et donc faire leur course aussi chez nous. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas non plus une grande surface, ils ne vont pas tous se jeter sur le rayon jouet. _ conclut Sasuke

– Oui. Mais c'est décevant. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette année. _ répondit Sakura

Sasuke leva les épaules. Il voulait marquer le coup en achetant ce jouet phare pour le mettre dans ses rayons à Noël. Pour donner un coup de « peps » à ses franchises. Au final, il n'allait pas perdre d'argent. Mais ne pas en gagner non plus. Du moins, pas la marge espérée. Mais à moins que des lutins se décident à travailler pour eux pour fournir le stock souhaité, il fallait se contenter de ce résultat.

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. _ pesta Sakura

– C'est comme ça. Mademoiselle Uzumaki ne s'occupera plus des négociations auprès des fournisseurs. Point.

– Bien sûr.

– Bon. Passons. Je dois regarder ton dossier donc. Merci de me laisser.

Naruto enfila sa veste et ne se laissa pas prier pour rentrer chez lui : cette fin de soirée venait de l'épuiser. Sakura tenta de convaincre son mari de donner une dernière chance pour arranger les choses, mais Sasuke n'avait pas envie de perdre encore du temps pour ce « simple » produit. Il préférait mettre de l'énergie et du temps dans la création de sa future franchise en Europe.

Sakura n'insista pas. Elle savait que son mari n'en démordrait pas : elle semblait frustrée, déçue, mais elle abdiqua devant la froideur de Sasuke. Sakura commençait à comprendre que son mari avait besoin d'être seul, de se consacrer à son projet et à lui-même.

Sakura s'en alla en me jetant un regard condescendant : j'avais contribué à la mauvaise humeur de Sasuke et ni elle ni même Naruto, d'ailleurs, ne paraissaient comprendre ce que je faisais là. Moi-même, je me le demandais. Je démarrais mal dans la société, je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser. Après tout, j'étais ici pour de mauvaises raisons, ou plutôt de pathétiques raisons : « qu'est-ce que je faisais dans cette galère ».

– Bonsoir Monsieur Uchiha.

Je voulais partir, rentrer chez moi et préparer ma lettre de rupture d'essai. Je n'y arriverais jamais, ni à être une bonne collaboratrice ni à être auprès de Sasuke. Je fais n'importe quoi, j'ai l'impression de faire une crise de la trentaine avancée. Je suis une adulte aujourd'hui, j'ai eu vingt-neuf ans cet été, mais je me sentais si seule et inutile, qu'en tombant par hasard sur cette annonce pour être collaboratrice au sein de la société de Sasuke, je ne sais pas, c'est comme si, si je ne saisissais pas cette chance là, je n'en n'aurai pas d'autre.

J'ai envie de m'enfoncer dans mon lit sous la couette et de ne plus jamais en ressortir.

– Une seconde Uzumaki.

Je me retournai, anxieuse : il allait me virer, c'était certain. Je mettais complètement ridiculisée et je n'avais rien dû comprendre du plan et des attentes de Monsieur Miyamoto. Je n'avais aucune excuse, et puis, c'était moi hier, avec ma fierté stupide qui avait provoqué Sasuke.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de ruminer avec vous-même. C'était plutôt pas mal.

« Hein ? ». Pas mal ? J'avais lu de la déception et de l'amertume tout à l'heure dans son regard. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il n'était pas content que je n'ai pas répondu à ses appels, et non sur mes démarches. Il n'avait même rien dit de particulier et avait refusé les idées de Naruto et une éventuelle intervention de Sakura. « Mh ». Il avait quand même ajouté que je ne m'occuperais plus des négociations avec les fournisseurs… Je n'arrive pas à le suivre.

– Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de la sagesse de Monsieur Miyamoto.

Comment ? Comment il savait ça ? Est-ce que Monsieur Miyamoto lui avait passé un coup de téléphone quand j'étais avec Monsieur Zaruhito ? J'étais honteuse. Cet homme m'avait aidé avec une immense gentillesse, j'avais suivi son plan d'action, mais j'avais mal gérer les négociations.

– Je suis désolée. Malgré l'aide de Monsieur Miyamoto, je n'ai pas assuré.

– Vous n'auriez pas dû avoir pitié de Monsieur Zaruhito. En effet. J'ai perdu de l'argent, du temps et de la crédibilité auprès de ma clientèle.

– Je suis navrée. Je devrais me contenter des archives, de rédiger vos rapports et de vous rappeler vos rendez-vous.

– Merci, mais j'ai déjà une secrétaire pour ça.

– Même ça je ne le ferais pas bien de toute façon.

J'avais envie de pleurer, ou non, de hurler, hurler ma stupidité, le fait que je n'avais pas confiance en moi et que je ne savais pas déterminer une vraie affaire, et effectuer une bonne négociation. Ou j'étais trop dur avec moi-même, après tout, j'étais débutante, et puis… Sasuke m'avait laissé toute seule.

– Le problème, ce ne sont pas vos compétences. Est-ce vous avez vraiment envie de faire ce métier ? _ me demanda-t-il, s'allumant une cigarette, s'appuyant sur son bureau

« Non ». Je ne m'étais pas réveillée un matin avec l'envie de faire carrière dans les affaires et de devenir collaboratrice, ou même assistante et faire pousser des supermarchés partout en Asie ou en Europe. J'étais bien plus heureuse et épanouie quand j'étais secrétaire bénévole ou hôtesse de caisse.

J'étais par la folie, par désespoir, parce que Sasuke était mon premier amour et que je ne parvenais pas à en faire le deuil. Je l'aimais, j'aimais tout chez lui, j'aimais même plus ses défauts que ses qualités. Mais qui ? Qui pouvait me reprocher d'avoir tenté d'être auprès de celui que j'aime. Malgré que la situation soit ridicule, Sasuke n'avait pas conscience de mes sentiments, il traversait une crise familiale et professionnelle, mes sentiments dataient du collège. Je dois forcément avoir un problème : mais j'ai toujours été ainsi : faire des actes désespérés par désespoir.

Et je ne pouvais pas abandonner ici, maintenant, après trois jours.

– Oui. J'ai juste des difficultés à m'intégrer et à déterminer ce que vous attendez de moi. _ dis-je, avec confiance – semblant de confiance.

– Je pensais avoir été clair.

– Vous voulez ma vision objective sur vos décisions pour votre nouvelle franchise.

– C'est exact.

– Pourquoi m'avoir confié ce dossier alors ?

J'étais soudainement en colère. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte que cette journée avait été difficile pour moi. Je m'étais tordu l'estomac, j'avais dû perdre trois kilos en sueur tellement j'étais angoissée, stressée et je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans l'aide de Monsieur Miyamoto.

– J'ai voulu vous donner une leçon.

– Une leçon ?

– Vous sembliez contrariée hier que je vous ai « trahit ».

– Vous m'avez fait passer pour une idiote ! Et aujourd'hui encore.

– Vous n'êtes pas une idiote. C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas à fond dans ce travail.

– Et donc, vous vouliez que je retienne quoi aujourd'hui comme leçon ?

Que je ne sais pas me débrouiller, que je suis inutile, que si on ne pense pas à ma place, je suis incapable de le faire ? Monsieur Miyamoto m'avait donné les clés, mais j'avais quand même échoué. Parce que. Parce que je mettais mise la pression. Parce que je cherchais davantage à impressionner Sasuke qu'à faire mon travail. Ce n'était pas pathétique, mais stupide, niais, crétin, benêt : une cruche, j'étais une cruche et je me mise à rougir d'intimidation car je me demandais s'il n'avait pas compris que je cherchais davantage sa reconnaissance qu'à faire des affaires.

« Ô mon dieu, je vois juste » : je vois juste car il vient d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier et qu'il croise ses bras en me souriant de façon narquoise. Je ne sais plus où me mettre, je sens que même mon âme souhaite se détacher de mon corps, tellement elle a honte et qu'elle veut s'échapper de ce moment ridicule et intimidant. Je panique, je panique au point de faire encore une fois n'importe quoi.

– Oui. Et bien. Vous êtes pédant, arrogant, prétentieux et un patron tyrannique.

« Aïe ». J'ai déballé mon insolence en marchant sans regarder devant moi, impatiente de le quitter et de fuir ma honte, qu'en me retournant pour ouvrir la porte, j'avais oublié qu'elle était restée ouverte et me suis cognée le front contre elle : je la déteste aussi.

J'entends Sasuke ricaner : il se moque encore de moi : il adore ça, comme tous les autres, se moquer, me rire au nez, je me demande même si je ne suis pas là uniquement pour l'amuser, ça doit l'amuser : « l'idiote d'Uzumaki » qui amuse la galerie, l'insociable, la solitaire, la « fille bizarre ». J'ai vécu son ricanement difficilement et je suis directement parti me réfugier dans les toilettes pour me passer de l'eau fraîche.

Cette journée était pourrie et elle se terminait comme elle avait commencée : horriblement.

– Ça va ?

J'ai sursauté en entendant sa voix et sa silhouette dans le miroir : qu'est-ce que faisait Sasuke dans les toilettes des filles ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que j'aille bien ou pas ? Est-ce qu'il s'était posé la question ce matin ? J'en ai marre. Je veux disparaître.

– Vous allez avoir une belle bosse.

Sasuke s'était approché de moi sans prévenir et avec son pouce avait caressé mon front : je suis devenue aussi rouge que le soleil levant, mon cœur s'est mis à tambouriner sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, tout mon corps a frissonné, j'avais la gorge noué par le désir, le frôlement de son pouce sur ma peau venait de complètement me faire perdre la raison : juste avec un effleurement.

L'expression me le permettait : je prie mes jambes à mon cou. J'avais ramassé mes affaires ni une ni deux et je me suis pratiquement enfui des toilettes, de l'immeuble, de Sasuke, de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, du pouvoir de ses mots, de son regard, de ses gestes : c'était la première fois qu'il me touchait…

J'étais bouleversée, bouleversée parce que mon instinct me disait qu'il avait compris mes intentions ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible : il ne serait pas venu me voir dans les toilettes sinon, et ne m'aurait pas touché… Quoi que. Sasuke adorait s'amusait et il n'était pas le dernier à manipuler les autres pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Si je désirais rester près de lui, j'allais devoir ravaler mes sentiments.

« Je ne vais jamais y arriver ».

. . . . . . . . .

flow7777 : J'étais morte de rire à la lecture de ta première phrase. Je suis bluffée, je viens effectivement du Sud-Ouest, mais attention, avec une maman parisienne, alors j'ai un vocabulaire paradoxal. Haha, trop fort. Je trouve effectivement que Sasuke aurait fait un bon yakuza dans un manga (tient, prochaine idée de fiction). Je crois que Karin chercher une vraie reconnaissance auprès de Sasuke, le fait que son idée soit finalement un peu « caduque » l'a beaucoup blessée. Concernant les souvenirs de Sasuke : mystère…. Je suis vraiment très contente que ma fiction te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre 3 continuera ta lancée. Merci encore de tes commentaires, j'en suis heureuse.


	5. Chapter 5

_4__ème__ chapitre :_ **Collaboration**

Vendredi. Dernier jour de la semaine : j'ai l'impression que ça fait quatre mois que je suis rentrée à la Uchiha's Factor : ça ne fait que quatre jours que je suis dans la société et j'ai l'impression d'être déjà au bout de mes limites. Je me lève pour ce dernier jour avec un mal au genou et surtout un mal de tête. Et qu'elle ne fut pas mon effroi, ma déception lorsque je vis dans le miroir de la salle de bain qu'une bosse m'avait poussé sur le front et qu'elle était en plus de couleur rouge vive : j'en ai marre.

J'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner en grimaçant, j'avais une sale tête à cause de la nervosité et de la fatigue et maintenant j'allais devoir coller un imposant pansement sur mon front pour cacher cette bosse horrible : j'ai envie de pleurer. J'aurai dû mettre de la glace dessus en rentrant hier soir, mais j'étais épuisée et surtout… Je ne voulais pas ôter la sensation du pouce de Sasuke caressant mon front. Je rougis rien que d'y penser.

Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi proche de moi. Mais je mettais enfui comme une voleuse, comme une effarouchée. Ce que je peux être ridicule. Il doit me prendre pour une sainte nitouche. Un simple effleurement de sa part et j'en ai tremblé : quel serait mon état s'il… « Non », je ne dois pas penser à ça, ça ne se fera jamais. Je dois le dégoûter. Si je lui avais plu, il aurait tenté de se rapprocher de moi bien avant. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand séducteur. Il plaisait aux filles malgré lui, par son charisme, par sa beauté, par sa froideur, son air secret : pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'acharne à s'intéresser constamment au garçon qui va vous faire souffrir.

Je ne comprenais pas mon attachement à Sasuke. Je ne parvenais pas à me dire que je pouvais tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme que lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me comprendre, parce que nous avions eu la même enfance, les mêmes failles, les mêmes blessures. Je me fourvoyais sûrement. Malgré tout, je ne parvenais pas à imaginer qu'un autre que Sasuke pouvait me rendre heureuse. Je n'avais que lui en tête, et j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il me remarque, et j'aurai fait n'importe quoi, j'avais fait n'importe quoi, j'avais postulé à un poste pour lequel je n'avais aucune compétence ni connaissance.

Hier, Monsieur Miyamoto m'a fait comprendre que Sasuke me faisait confiance. Parce que je devais sûrement lui donner l'impression que j'irais au bout du monde et de ses idées avec lui, contrairement à Naruto et Sakura qui paraissaient vouloir le stopper à chaque fois dans ses démarches et envies. Sasuke était ainsi depuis l'enfance. Impulsif, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Être devenu adulte l'avait tout de même assagit, et son rôle de père bien plus encore.

J'enfilai un jeans, un tee-shirt et ma veste en jeans tout en me disant que j'étais très malheureuse. Je trahissais même Sasuke en quelque sorte, en lui faisant croire que son projet de franchise en Europe titillait mon côté « femme d'affaire ». En réalité, je voulais juste être près de lui et s'il s'avait ça, il rirait. Il trouverait mon geste ridicule et désespéré et il aurait raison. Je faisais n'importe quoi.

Dans le train, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, ce fut soudainement des chants africains qui me vinrent aux oreilles : plein de souvenir m'envahissaient. Les enfants, les jeux, les soirées autour du feu à regarder les femmes danser. Un air de liberté, la simplicité dans un continent vaste aux appels à l'aide. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas là-bas qu'était ma place. Et je crois même que je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à Sasuke en étant en Afrique. J'étais parti avec une grande anxiété, encore, je m'étais demandée si je serais à la hauteur et c'est sans prétention aucune que je l'avais été. Je crois qu'avec les enfants, c'est plus facile pour moi, étant adulte à présent. Donner une affection, une chaleur que je n'avais jamais vraiment eue quand j'étais enfant.

J'avais grandi dans un foyer, une famille d'accueil qui avait trois autres enfants orphelins – comme moi – puis deux à eux. Ils étaient gentils et nous avaient donné le mieux, mais ils avaient le rôle d'éducateur, de protecteur et l'affection, l'amour restaient à une certaine distance. Décidément, j'étais nostalgique depuis hier. Et je redoutais la journée d'aujourd'hui étant donné comment celle d'hier c'était terminée.

– Uzumaki !

J'avais à peine fait un pas dans le hall de l'immeuble de verre que l'une des hôtesses d'accueil m'interpella. Elle me demanda de la suivre – après un furtif « bonjour ». Nous prîmes l'ascenseur dans un silence de plomb – avec elle aussi je n'avais pas de conversation – nous arrivâmes à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Sasuke et elle me fit arrêter directement à la première porte de l'étage : le placard à fourniture de bureau ?

– Votre bureau. _ me dit-elle, indifférente.

– Mon bureau ? _ répétai-je, abasourdi

– Un problème Uzumaki ?

La voix de Sasuke s'élança. Il remercia – Koko – de m'avoir conduite jusqu'à mon bureau – elle prit congé. Un problème ? Évidemment qu'il y avait un problème. Mon bureau était encore plus petit que mon studio, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, j'avais une table basique, une chaise basique, un meuble de rangement, un pot à stylos sans stylos et une vieille lampe de bureau qu'ils avaient dû aller chercher dans un vide grenier.

– C'est mon bureau, ça ? _ dis-je, le pointant du doigt

– J'ai besoin que vous soyez au même étage que moi et il n'y avait que cette pièce de disponible.

– Je préférais encore les archives. _ me scandalisai-je

– Vous serez très bien ici. Après tout, vous êtes habituée aux boîtes à sardine.

Sasuke me servi son sourire pédant, narquois et… Ironique ? Il se moquait vraiment de moi, ou est-ce qu'il me taquinait ? Je regardais de haut en bas mon futur bureau et je le trouvais : moche. Les murs étaient jaunes, les meubles marrons et je n'avais que la baie-vitrée de l'immeuble pour me faire de la lumière : j'allais déprimer là-dedans. « Ok ». À l'étage, il n'y avait que le bureau de Sasuke, celui de Sakura et Naruto, des toilettes et la salle des archives qui maintenant serait aussi la salle des fournitures étant donné que j'occupais désormais les lieux.

Sasuke se moquait vraiment de moi. Pire, il ne me considérait pas. Quel patron valorisant ses salariés pouvait offrir une pièce aussi macabre comme bureau. C'était confirmé, ma vie était une compilation de malédiction.

– Vous n'y serez pas beaucoup de toute façon. D'ailleurs, nous serons pas mal sur la route aujourd'hui.

Sasuke m'invita à venir dans son bureau : Naruto et Sakura nous y attendaient pour faire le point sur les missions de la journée. Naruto me fit un geste de la tête et Sakura. Sakura fixa mon pansement tout en donnant une expression de répulsion : « oui, je ne serais pas élu miss univers avec mon immonde pansement au milieu du front : et alors ? ». Je crois que je serais de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. D'abord ma bosse, ensuite mon bureau – mon placard – qu'est-ce qui m'attendait par la suite ? Je devrais faire un communiqué de presse sur le PIB du pays que rapporte l'agroalimentaire devant l'empereur du Japon ?

– Sakura, ton rapport sur le marché suédois est excellent. Ma décision est prise, ça sera la Suède.

Je sus mon châtiment suivant : entendre les félicitations de Sasuke envers sa femme sur le dossier de la franchise en Europe. Et dire que c'est moi qui avait eu l'idée de la Suède et c'est Sakura qui avaient tous les lauriers : je n'étais soudainement plus amoureuse de cet homme véritablement injuste.

– Merci chéri. Je crois que nous allons véritablement faire une bonne affaire en montant une franchise dans ce pays.

– Sakura m'en avait fait une copie également et je suis vraiment d'accord avec toi, c'est de l'excellent travail et on ne pouvait pas choisir mieux. _ complimenta Naruto

« Et aller ». Naruto : le fidèle, le loyal, le super-héros, le négociateur, surtout le meilleur ami de Sakura, son fan numéro un, son supporter, tout ce que faisait ou disait Sakura valait de l'or. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait ce regard pour elle, rempli d'admiration, il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait raison, tout le temps, et je me demandais bien comment Hinata avait fait pour attirer l'attention de cet idiot complètement gnangnan devant les yeux vert de Sakura. « Je suis irritée ». Ou juste aigri.

– Tu pourras compter entièrement sur moi pour ce projet chéri. _ insista Sakura

« Ça va ! ». Sakura avait déjà Sasuke, un beau bureau, la reconnaissance de son mari, un meilleur ami dévoué, elle ne voulait pas en plus mon travail ! Je lui donnais mon studio de vingt mètres carré et mon placard si elle voulait complètement ma vie. « Vivement ce soir ». Je sens que je vais exploser bien avant de toute façon. Est-ce qu'ils le font exprès ?

– Naruto, j'ai besoin que tu ailles à ma place au rendez-vous avec le chef de chantier qui doit agrandir l'aile de la franchise de Sapporo pour agrandir le dépôt.

– Aucun problème.

– Où vas-tu ? _ questionna Sakura

– J'ai rendez-vous avec un membre du conseil d'administration d'une société japonaise qui a des franchises en Europe. Je veux des renseignements, des conseils…

– Tu as tout ça dans mon rapport chéri.

– Ce ne sont que des chiffres, des graphes, je veux du concret aussi.

– Bien.

Sakura se contraria soudainement : son travail était sûrement parfait, avec des camemberts de couleur et des tableaux aux multiples colonnes bien rangées où des chiffres aux caractères différents s'affichaient, mais ça n'en restait pas moins du papier imprimé : Sasuke désirait un avis humain.

– Où vas-tu exactement ? _ demanda Naruto

– Chez Toyoda !

– C'est dans la préfecture d'Aichi ça !

– Tu pars combien de temps ? Tu sais que. _ paniqua Sakura

– Sarada à sa compétition d'Aïkido demain, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, nous reviendrons dans la soirée.

– Nous ? _ répéta Sakura

– Je pars avec Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, on y va.

Sasuke se leva, il prit son porte document, enfila sa veste, prit son paquet de cigarette, son téléphone qu'il glissa dans sa poche intérieure et il me fit un geste de la main pour me dire de me lever. Je m'exécutai.

Sakura et Naruto n'eurent le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit sur la démarche de Sasuke que nous marchions déjà vers l'ascenseur – il avait quand même souhaité une bonne journée avant de complètement être hors de portée.

Moi, j'étais en ébullition, ça bouillait en moi, j'étais tellement énervée par l'injustice dont j'étais victime. Mon bureau, la reconnaissance zéro, même pas un petit encouragement. Bon, j'exagère un peu, hier, il s'était montré ferme, mais aussi incitatif à ce que je sois concentrée et impliquée dans mon travail. De toute façon, il aurait pu me dire que ma veste en jeans faisait ressortir la couleur rousse de mes cheveux que ça m'aurait énervé quand même. Je crois que j'aurai des difficultés à le supporter aujourd'hui.

– Go Uzumaki.

Sasuke monta dans la voiture conduite par son chauffeur, mais je ne me décidai pas à monter. Je ne voulais pas le voir, ni l'entendre, pas même le soutenir, le regarder, je méritais mieux qu'un placard. Je méritais mieux que son mépris, j'en avais assez qu'il joue avec mes nerfs. Et j'avais envie de titiller les siens – j'avais surtout envie qu'il me remarque un peu.

– Pour un patron qui veut investir dans des poches biodégradables, se rendre à un rendez-vous en voiture après quatre heures de trajet. Vous savez combien de gaz à effet de serre vous allez émettre ?

Je l'avais dit sur un ton pédant et accusateur, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Une vraie écologiste. J'avais surtout envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il était un homme bien trop paradoxal. Et que j'en avais assez d'être une victime.

– C'est le bureau, c'est ça ? _ répondit-il, descendant de la voiture.

– Un placard ? Même J.K Rowling à donner une fenêtre à la porte du placard de son personnage Harry Potter pour qu'il respire.

– Harry Potter ? _ se moqua-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre

– Oh ? Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Uchiha. J'ai des lectures bien trop primaires pour votre intellect.

– Ok, ok. Vous êtes vraiment fâchée.

Sasuke donna congé à son chauffeur pour la journée, mais lui demanda quand même de venir nous chercher à la gare ce soir : il enverra un message pour donner l'heure. La gare ? Sasuke referma la portière et se mit à marcher. Je restais plantée, où est-ce qu'il allait ?

– Go Uzumaki. Si vous voulez qu'on ait un train !

Hébétée, je restais hébétée il répondait à ma provocation. Et voilà, il avait encore le dernier mot. « Rho ». Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, ou en vérité, je suis impressionnée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait ma réflexion au sérieux, « ou plutôt non ». Sasuke a répondu à ma provocation comme un jeu, ça semble l'amuser de nous voir marcher dans la rue en direction de la gare pour prendre le train parce que sa collaboratrice à l'égo mal placé.

Je suis intimidée et à la fois amusée et séduite. Sasuke est malin, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. C'était un adolescent plutôt austère au lycée, pas très bavard, pas très expressif, il se moquait de savoir ce que les autres ressentaient, et il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres du tout en fait. D'une certaine manière, je le voyais comme quelqu'un de perdu, cherchant sa place dans le monde. Un peu comme moi… Énormément comme moi. Sauf que Sasuke s'en était parfaitement sorti, il avait un meilleur ami, des amis même, une épouse, un enfant, un bon travail, il avait réussi malgré tout, malgré son enfance, son passé, ses démons. Et moi je restais au point mort.

Je ne pourrais jamais rien lui apporter de plus… Il avait tout. Et je crois que s'il était dans une crise sentimentale avec Sakura, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir la vie qu'il possède. Bien que Sasuke ait toujours vu plus grand, que pouvait-il bien vouloir de plus ?

– Vous lambinez Uzumaki !

Je lève la tête et je m'aperçois en effet qu'un bon nombre de pas nous sépare : je lambine. Je ne lambine pas – même si j'ai accéléré le pas pour le rejoindre. Je réfléchis, je cogite, je pense, je pense beaucoup et beaucoup trop. Mais je suis ainsi. Je n'ai jamais su lâcher prise, j'ai besoin de tout contrôler, tellement qu'au final, je fini par ne plus rien contrôler du tout et je fini collaboratrice de Sasuke Uchiha sans savoir ce que je fais.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Nous arrivons à la gare. Sasuke demande deux billets en première classe pour la préfecture d'Aichi. Par chance, nous avons un train dans trente minutes. Nous allons arriver à Aichi vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Parfait. Sasuke a rendez-vous à trois heures. Pour le train retour, nous aurons celui de huit heures et demie et nous arriverons sur Tokyo pour onze heures du soir. Le trajet n'est pas direct, il y aura des changements et des bus à prendre, mais tout semble convenir à Sasuke qui pourra être à Tokyo demain pour la compétition d'Aïkido de Sarada.

J'espère surtout qu'il n'y aura pas de problème : je m'en voudrais qu'il rate la compétition de sa fille, tout ça parce que j'ai été capricieuse.

Sasuke me donne mon billet et me conseille de l'attendre sur les quais : il a deux, trois coups de fil à passer. Je me demande bien pourquoi il ne peut pas les passer devant moi : qu'a-t-il à me cacher ? Bref. Après tout, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis vraiment d'une humeur massacrante. La semaine a été longue, pénible, émotionnellement, physiquement et je me retrouve avec un placard comme bureau ce qui définit l'importance professionnelle que possède Sasuke – mon patron – à mon égard.

Il sait peut-être rendu compte que je n'avais pas envie d'être là, enfin, pas vraiment là. Il n'allait pas me donner un bureau parfaitement meublé avec la plus belle vue de l'immeuble alors que je ne suis qu'une groupie au plus proche de son idole. Je frotte mon visage, je masse mes tempes, je suis fatiguée et je crois que je suis encore très loin de l'heure à laquelle je vais me coucher pour ne pas me lever demain avant midi.

– Go Uzumaki !

Je rêve. J'étais tellement coincée avec mes propres pensées que je n'ai pas vu le train arriver : j'emboite le pas de Sasuke. Nous avons un quatre places avec une table au milieu : parfait pour Sasuke, il va pouvoir ouvrir son pc portable et travailler. Je me place en face de lui. Je ne veux pas être indiscrète en m'asseyant à côté. Il ne veut pas que j'entende ses conversations téléphonique, il ne veut donc pas que je regarde les dossiers sur lesquels il travaille. Je cerne vraiment mal notre relation – collaboration. J'ai un peu l'impression, je ne sais pas, d'être un passe-temps. La truffe qu'il va pouvoir rendre dingue.

Le voyage va être long et ce n'est pas Sasuke qui compte me tenir compagnie : heureusement j'ai toujours un livre sur moi et je n'ai pas encore commencé ce dernier : « Un amour insensé » de Tanizaki : je sais… Pathétisme et tout le reste.

– Vous allez vraiment lire Uzumaki ?

– Oui. J'arrive à lire à peu près partout, l'habitude.

– Non. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous allez lire alors que moi, je travaille.

Je comprenais pourquoi j'avais un placard comme bureau : Sasuke savait que j'étais une collaboratrice en carton et les cartons se rangeaient dans les placards. J'étais vexée. J'ai rangé mon livre tout en lui demandant ce que je pouvais faire pour lui.

– Lisez le rapport de Sakura sur le marché Suédois. _ dit-il, me le faisant glisser sous le nez

– Et qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure, Monsieur Uchiha.

– Pas grand-chose, je l'ai validé ce matin. C'est pour vous enseigner le métier.

« Crac » : c'est le bruit que venait de faire mon cœur : il venait de se briser. Apprendre le métier par les mots de Sakura ? Est-ce qu'il était sadique à ce point ? Je le déteste, vraiment je le hais pour être aussi indélicat avec moi. S'il ne veut pas que je continue à travailler avec lui parce qu'il sent que je ne suis pas impliquée comme je le devrais – Sasuke n'avait pas tort – qu'il me le dise au lieu de s'amuser à m'humilier.

– Bien Monsieur Uchiha.

C'en était trop. Pour le provoquer, je décidais d'être celle que j'avais l'impression d'être dans son regard : une moins que rien. J'enlevais donc ma veste, mais surtout mes chaussures, m'enfonça dans le fauteuil – il n'y a pas de doute, la première classe est très confortable – et je posai mes jambes sur la table en les croisant aisément. Je cru entendre un ricanement se décrocher de ses dents serrés : je le faisais rire.

C'était donc ça qu'il cherchait, un clown, une petite chose qui divertis : « pauvre type ». Et pendant qu'il pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur, moi, je cherchais presque la définition de chaque mot qu'avait employé Sakura pour parler du marché suédois sur mon téléphone. Tous ces chiffres, ces graphes, ces noms de société, leur chiffre d'affaire, leur rentabilité, leur influence sur le PIB du pays : j'ai la tête qui tourne.

À midi, j'avais finis de lire le dossier de Sakura, mais j'avais besoin de relire certain passage, parce que sauf erreur de ma part, j'avais lu certes un rapport sur le marché suédois, mais aucunement fabriqué avec la vision qu'avait Sasuke de cette nouvelle franchise.

Sasuke m'offrit le déjeuner dans une boulangerie charmante tout en attendant le bus. Nous avions encore une heure dans celui-ci, puis nous devions en prendre un autre avec encore une heure de trajet. Il était toujours sur son ordinateur portable, et j'étais encore dans la lecture et relecture du dossier de Sakura. J'eus même le reflexe curieux de prendre un stylo dans mon sac et de me mettre à écrire des notes dessus. J'utilisais internet pour confirmer mes idées. Car j'avais l'impression que Sakura avait fait un dossier très monétaire. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, elle était responsable financière dans la société de son mari, mais en résultait – je trouvais – un dossier très capitaliste. Je pourrais le traduire plus littérairement comme : il manquait d'imagination, de création, mais après tout, peut-être et sûrement que Sasuke se réservait cette partie du chantier.

– Monsieur Uchiha.

– On est arrivé Uzumaki.

Nous descendîmes du bus et nous prenions un taxi jusqu'à la société Toyoda. Je me demandais si Sasuke allait me laisser assister à cet entretien avec le conseiller d'administration de la société Toyoda. « Oui », ça paraissait évident, il ne m'aurait pas fait venir sinon. J'étais par ailleurs étonnée que Sasuke demande des conseils à une personne véritablement extérieure à son entourage. À moins que cet homme…

– Monsieur Miyamoto, déjà là ! _ répliqua Sasuke, venant immédiatement lui serrer la main

Monsieur Miyamoto, je me disais bien que Sasuke et sa nature sauvage ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un homme étranger à son cercle intime. Cet homme devait être un ancien collègue, ami ou collaborateur de Monsieur Miyamoto.

– Bonjour Karin.

Monsieur Miyamoto me donna sa main à serrer : je la pris immédiatement moi aussi. J'appréciais cet homme, sa sagesse, son tempérament calme et serein : difficile de voir le visage d'un redoutable homme d'affaire derrière cette carrure si imposante de bienveillance.

L'homme qui avait rendez-vous avec Sasuke – Akira Toyodami junior – arriva à son tour. Il s'inclina et nous en fîmes de même. J'appris en m'installant à leur table – à peine assis qu'ils parlèrent affaire – qu'il avait été celui qui avait ouvert une firme en Grande-Bretagne. Toyoda furent les premiers à proposer des idées innovantes, en rapport avec l'écologie, l'énergie renouvelable. Mais il s'agissait ici d'automobile, que pouvait bien apprendre Sasuke ? Soit. J'imagine qu'il voulait juste un reflet de ce que devait être sa stratégie pour à son tour investir Europe.

Le rendez-vous avait duré pas moins de deux bonnes heures. Incroyable ce que des hommes puissent être bavard lorsqu'il s'agit d'affaire. Pas sûr qu'ils survivent autant en effectuant une recette de cuisine, ou à une réunion parent-élève. « Oh ». Je me moquais un peu parce que j'avouais m'ennuyer profondément, mais Sasuke, lui, était comme un petit garçon écoutant le mode d'emploi de son futur jouet. Alors j'écoutais aussi. Pour faire bonne figure. Et c'est là que je me disais que c'était le reflet même du dossier de Sakura : elle devrait être ici à ma place. Elle soutiendrait Sasuke, donnerait son avis, comprendrait surtout de quoi il était question ici, car excepté comprendre les termes investissement, long terme et implantation, je ne m'amusais pas du tout.

Je me redressais sur ma chaise car je m'aperçus que Monsieur Miyamoto me dévisageais – gentiment – il me souriait comme pour me dire que ça l'amusait de me voir m'ennuyer.

– Veuillez m'excuser je sors quelques instants. _ prononçais-je en chuchotant

Sasuke et Akira s'arrêtèrent de parler à peine deux secondes pour entendre que je m'absentais, puis repartir dans leur conversation – que je sois là ou pas ne changeait rien. C'était bien ça le problème, je n'étais d'aucun soutient pour Sasuke. J'étais vraiment égoïste, il perdait son temps et son argent avec moi. Ce soir, en rentrant, je lui dirais que je mets fin à ma période d'essai. Je ne pouvais pas abuser de sa confiance. Bien qu'il me la confiait très peu. Sasuke avait envie d'être ici pour son travail et moi j'avais envie d'être ici juste pour lui, parce qu'il était là. Il pourrait parler art martiaux, ou repeindre la tour Eiffel de Tokyo en bleue que ça serait le même résultat. Je voulais être auprès de lui, mais c'était puéril de ma part.

« Bam ». En sortant des toilettes je me cognais contre l'épaule de Monsieur Miyamoto : encore dans mes pensées. Dès qu'elles étaient pour Sasuke, je prenais le risque de me faire écraser par un bus tellement j'étais envoutée par elles.

– Est-ce que tout va bien Karin ? _ questionna-t-il, éternellement souriant

– Oui Monsieur Miyamoto.

– Je n'ai plus l'âge de rester assis autant de temps sans bouger. Une petite promenade vous tente ?

J'hésitais. Ce n'était pas professionnel de laisser tomber Sasuke pendant cette réunion qui avait l'air de particulièrement lui tenir à cœur.

– Sasuke s'en sortira très bien sans nous.

– Oui.

Je suivis donc Monsieur Miyamoto à l'extérieur. Nous nous baladions au sein de la société qui était immense. Puis nous sortîmes prendre l'air et nous installèrent sur un banc dans un petit parc où des enfants jouaient au football.

Monsieur Miyamoto resta très silencieux et il observa longuement les enfants jouer au football. Ils étaient adorables ces enfants, ils s'amusaient vraiment, innocemment, ils n'avaient rien à craindre des aléas de la vie et de ses sentiments puissants pour l'instant. Monsieur Miyamoto m'intriguait. Ces silences, cette façon de me sourire tendrement ? Je crois qu'il avait tout compris depuis longtemps et que je l'attendrissais.

– J'ai lu vos notes sur le dossier de Sakura…

« Sakura » : il l'appelait par son prénom. Ça signifiait leur intimité. « Hum ». Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je trouvais ça étonnant. Après tout, Monsieur Miyamoto et Sasuke étaient proches, il était donc normale que son épouse le soit aussi de lui.

– Vous en avez parlé avec Sasuke ?

« Attendez ». Monsieur Miyamoto avait lu mes notes ? Mais quand ? « Je suis bête ». Je m'ennuyais tellement que je ne pouvais rien observer autour de moi, même pas que Monsieur Miyamoto avait tout simplement pris le dossier pour le lire lui aussi.

– Non. Pas encore.

– Vous ne comptiez pas lui en parler.

– Le dossier de Sakura. Euh. De Madame Uchiha est parfait donc. C'était juste des petites idées, comme ça.

– Je les trouve pertinente moi, ces petites idées.

– Ah bon ?

– Vous progressez.

– Vous vous moquez Monsieur Miyamoto ? _ osais-je le ton un peu sec

Je me suis tout de suite levée et inclinée : j'étais confuse et honteuse de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Il n'en fit rien. Il reconnaissait bien là le répondant d'une collaboratrice de Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha.

– Sasuke semble adorer jouer avec vos nerfs. _ ricana-t-il

– C'est un homme exigeant. Mais c'est normal.

– C'est un homme exaspérant vous voulez dire, on ne sait jamais à quoi il pense.

La réflexion pleine de moquerie, mais tendre de Monsieur Miyamoto me fit rire. Mais je redevenus aussi très rapidement défaitiste. Est-ce qu'il entendait par là que personne autour de Sasuke – dont Monsieur Miyamoto inclus – ne comprenait pourquoi il m'avait engagé ?

– Pardon. Je voulais vous faire rire, pas vous donner de mauvaises pensées.

Monsieur Miyamoto ferma ses yeux comme pour exprimer profondément ses excuses. Qu'en-ferais-je ? Il ne disait que la vérité, c'est moi qui l'interprétais avec mes émotions. Il avait raison : Sasuke était difficile à cerner. Difficile de savoir ce que je faisais réellement dans son équipe. Ce qu'il attendait de moi. Sasuke prenait très au sérieux son travail : pourquoi se contentait-il de moi comme collaboratrice ? « Je sais ». Il a déjà formulé qu'il voulait mon objectivité. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour monter sa franchise en Suède. Il avait déjà sûrement toutes ces idées en tête. « Arf ». Je ne comprends plus rien.

– Je peux savoir qui vous a autorisé à faire une pause ?

Une fois que je prends pitié de lui pour m'avoir à ses côtés, voilà qu'il redevient odieux, exécrable, impertinent, sévère et j'en passe.

– Nous avions également oublié exigeant. _ répliqua Monsieur Miyamoto, tout sourire

Sasuke venu s'asseoir à ses côtés : il s'alluma une cigarette tout en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de Monsieur Miyamoto. J'en souris, sans retenue. C'était touchant de voir à quel point Sasuke se sentait puissant et grand aux côtés de son mentor. Et ce sentiment devait être réciproque : Monsieur Miyamoto avait fait tout ce chemin juste pour ce rendez-vous. Ils devaient bien plus s'apprécier que comme un maître et son élève.

– Bon. Mon avion m'attend. _ se leva Monsieur Miyamoto

– Quelle chance. Ma collaboratrice nous a fait venir en train. Les écolos ! _ railla Sasuke

– Ta collaboratrice est sage. C'est pour ça que tu l'as engagé.

Monsieur Miyamoto tapota à son tour affectueusement l'épaule de Sasuke et toucha la mienne en inclinant sa tête comme pour me « rassurer ». Cet homme, c'était lui la sagesse, et la gentillesse. J'admirais son caractère si doux. Et son lien avec Sasuke. Il semblait vraiment bien le connaître. Il pouvait même se moquer de lui sans avoir à faire à sa répartie. « Oh ». J'aimais bien sa répartie, j'aimais nos échanges comme ce matin où l'on se taquine. Je ne parviens pas encore à croire que je peux me permettre ça avec Sasuke…

– Go Uzumaki. Il y a deux bus et un train qui nous attendent.

Est-ce que c'était vrai ce qu'avait dit Monsieur Miyamoto. Est-ce que Sasuke m'avait engagé pour ma sagesse ? « Hm ». Pour mon objectivité. Je le savais déjà. Je m'attendais à plus de précision… Je m'attendais à… « Je suis bête ». Je ne peux m'attendre à rien.

Dans le premier bus, Sasuke répondit à tous ses e-mails. Puis dans le second, il passa des appels, notamment à Sakura – son épouse – pour savoir si tout se passait bien au bureau. Je crois qu'ils avaient aussi échangé à propos de sa fille : il s'était éloigné à ce moment.

La nuit tombait, et nous étions enfin dans le train pour encore deux bonnes heures. J'étais très gênée. Nous étions côte à côte dans le train. Nos mains pouvaient presque s'effleurer. Mais il mit son nez dans son ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur la tablette à cet effet : il lisait un modèle type de ses appels d'offres de ses précédentes franchises. Il m'ignorait complètement.

Je sortis le dossier de Sakura sur lequel j'avais griffonné en me demandant si je devais suivre les conseils de Monsieur Miyamoto et en parler à Sasuke. Je n'en n'avais pas très envie pour être honnête. Je n'avais pas la force d'entendre sa réponse : « le dossier de ma femme est parfait. Et vous osez le remettre en question avec vos futiles idées tirées encore d'un magazine chez le dentiste ».

Non. Vraiment je n'avais pas la force de l'entendre : je décidais de le ranger dans mon sac, lorsque je sentis sa main choper la mienne. Je me tirais immédiatement de son emprise ayant sentit mon cœur rebondir, prêt à se décrocher pour tomber à ses pieds. J'avais fait tomber le document à cause de mon geste, et il le ramassa : curieux ?

– Pourquoi vous le rangez ? _ me demanda-t-il, feuilletant les pages

– Et bien. Je. J'ai finis de le lire.

– Et vos notes ?

– Non. Vraiment n'en tenait pas compte. C'était comme ça.

– Comme ça quoi ?

– Comme ça.

Je m'énervai : j'en avais assez de subir son air dédaigneux. Il jouait avec mes nerfs, même Monsieur Miyamoto l'avait remarqué. Et j'en avais assez de subir des humiliations permanentes. Je savais d'avance de toute façon que mes idées ne lui plairaient pas, il les trouverait sans doute primaires, ou peut-être même qu'un associé ou qui sais-je y aurait déjà pensé. Qu'importe ! Je n'étais pas la personne la plus mal traitée au monde, mais j'avouais arriver à mes limites avec Sasuke aujourd'hui. Là. Maintenant. J'attendais tellement plus de sa part…

– J'attends plus de votre part Uzumaki.

– Comment ça ? _ je rougis intérieurement

– Vous êtes ma collaboratrice, j'attends par conséquent de vous que vous tapiez du poing sur la table.

– Du poing sur la table ?

– Si je suis si dure avec vous, c'est pour que vous preniez confiance.

Que je prenne confiance ? Comment je pouvais prendre confiance alors que j'avais la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un passe-temps à ses yeux. On dirait que j'étais un meuble qu'il emportait constamment avec lui pour poser ses papiers. « Bon ». Là tout de suite, j'avouais que moi-même, je ne comprenais pas ma métaphore, mais c'est parce que Sasuke paraissait plus. Moins. Enfin. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude…

– Je conviens que je ne vous ai pas ménagé cette semaine.

– Disons que j'ai commencé fort.

– C'est vrai.

« Humf ». Je ne saurai décrire le son qu'avait fait sa langue contre ses dents, mais ça ressemblait à un rire, un rire ironique. Du genre : « c'est clair, je ne vous ai pas épargné ». Est-ce qu'il cherchait à être sympa ? Non. Il cherchait plutôt à me faire cracher le morceau sur mes notes.

– Bon. Ces notes, vous me les expliquez ou pas ?

Je savais bien que sa patience avait des limites elle aussi et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à obtenir de moi une éventuelle inspiration sur son projet de franchise en Europe. Soit. « Allez Karin ». La nuit est tombée, le wagon est presque vide, la première classe est tellement luxueuse dans ce train que le siège sent encore le neuf : « lance-toi ».

– Je trouve le projet de franchise tel que la présenté Sakura trop classique.

J'étais partie, et plus rien ne put m'arrêter. J'avouais à Sasuke jusqu'à mes théories, mes idées les plus déconvenues, mais après tout, il avait insisté. Je commençai par l'idée de la franchise en elle-même, en lui disant que je trouvais dommage de mettre tant de temps et d'énergie dans un projet qu'il connaissait déjà.

– Vous voulez conquérir l'Europe. Il faut innover.

Par ailleurs, je trouvais l'emplacement de la franchise à Stockholm risqué. C'était la capitale du pays, la concurrence serait rude, surtout pour une implantation étrangère. Et puis, j'avais lu que la Suède importait beaucoup dans le domaine de l'agroalimentaire et n'en exportait pas du tout à l'inverse. Mais ce pays est comme je l'avais lu, énormément attaché à l'écologie.

– Göteborg.

C'est une ville aussi très bien située en Suède, et beaucoup plus proche de l'agriculture du pays. Et j'avais aussi lu – je me rendais compte que j'avais énormément de temps pour lire – qu'il n'y avait pas tant de supermarché bio que ça en Suède.

– Pourquoi ne pas créer une nouvelle franchise. Comme une nouvelle marque. Une marque bio.

Sasuke pourrait travailler avec les agriculteurs du coin et toutes sortes de produits alimentaires directement achetés à des producteurs locaux. Une franchise qui fait tourner l'économie du pays tout en respectant sa culture et ses distributeurs. « Ça » c'était à la hauteur du Sasuke que je connaissais : mais je mettais bien évidemment abstenue de lui préciser cette pensée.

Et d'ailleurs, je ne cessais de parler, lorsque je me rendue compte que j'étais parti dans un monologue. Je parlais, je parlais, super convaincue de ce que je disais, et je ne mettais absolument pas préoccupée de savoir si Sasuke m'écoutait et ce qu'il pensait ne serait-ce que de mon premier mot.

Je me suis soudainement arrêtée de parler me rendant compte de mon ridicule et je fus surprise de constater qu'il me regardait… J'avais envie de croire « intensément », mais je crois être aveuglée par mon cœur amoureux. Je crois qu'il me regardait avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que mes notes soient en réalité de véritables idées qui avaient germé dans ma petite tête de collaboratrice au petit bureau – placard.

Et puis. Soudainement, je le vis glisser son bras sur mon siège : il m'entourait comme les épaules, sauf que mon dos s'était instinctivement décollé du siège pour ne pas devenir rouge et sentir mon cœur encore une fois décoller de ma poitrine.

Je le vis faire une tête étrange. Il avait l'air… Désolé ? Je crois qu'il n'osait pas me dire quelque chose. Quelque chose comme : « vous êtes désespérante Uzumaki ».

– C'est drôle.

Et voilà. J'étais drôle, risible, stupide. Bon sang, mais je pensais avec mes pieds, je pensais avec mes petits articles économiques lu entre l'horoscope et le dernier scoop de star dans le journal. « Ciel Karin ». Tu crois vraiment l'impressionner avec tes idées dignes d'un exercice de cours d'économie de lycée.

– J'avais la même idée l'année dernière.

– C'est bon, je. Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui le regardais interrogative. Sasuke décolla son bras de mon siège et alla chercher un dossier dans son ordinateur. « Projet franchise bio Europe ». Mon cœur rata un battement. Il ouvrit le fichier et tourna l'écran vers moi pour que je lise et parcours le fichier. « Incroyable ». Sasuke avait écrit son projet de franchise bio avec pratiquement les mêmes idées que je venais d'évoquer.

– Ça. Si. _ j'en perdais mes mots

– J'ai laissé tomber toutefois. Sakura a chiffré et ça ne serait pas rentable. Le bio est très cher, et je ne veux pas devenir une enseigne de luxe.

– C'est parce que vous considérez que c'en est.

– Pardon ?

– On pourrait acheter par quantité. Et ne proposez que certains produits et à la bonne saison. On pourrait travailler le marketing. Et surtout, collaborer avec les bons partenaires, comme Monsieur Tadami et ses poches biodégradables. Il faut se démarquer, c'est tout.

« Allons bon Karin ». Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? On dirait que j'étais en train de parlementer au sommet Européen pour sauver la planète. En vérité, j'avais l'impression que pour une fois, ce moment m'appartenait et qu'il n'y avait personne pour le démentir. Sasuke et moi avions eu la même idée, encore, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'air… Presque penaud, comme regrettant d'avoir laissé tomber. Sakura avait chiffré. Je me devais d'être raisonnable. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de le faire se ruiner tout ça par… Par désespoir qu'il me remarque. Que je partage quelque chose de concret avec lui.

– Si Sakura. Madame Uchiha _ rectifiais-je. A chiffré. Désolée. C'était bête.

– Non. C'était stupide.

« Stupide ? ». Mh ? Incroyable. Incroyablement doux je l'entendis ricaner avec un léger sourire. Il posa sa tête contre le repose-tête et songea. Ce projet innovant avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Mais les chiffres étaient contre lui. Ça me faisait de la peine.

– Vous en aviez parlé à Monsieur Miyamoto ?

– Oui. Et c'est lui qui a répondu « stupide ». _ il souriait toujours

– Je suis étonnée d'un tel langage de la part de Monsieur Miyamoto. _ souriais-je

– Il me trouve trop fougueux.

– Vous l'êtes.

– J'aurai préféré ambitieux.

– Oui. Mais ça aurait été moins drôle ! _ me moquais-je

Sasuke n'avait pas décroché son sourire. J'avais l'impression qu'on se taquinait, qu'on discutait, sérieusement, comme si on pouvait se comprendre. Non. Je le comprenais vraiment. Lorsqu'une personne en qui vous avez toute confiance et toute admiration vous ralenti dans votre envie, ça vous rend faible et triste. C'est constamment ce que je cherchais en Sasuke. Mais si j'étais capable de postuler à un poste que je ne connaissais pas, dans un domaine que je ne maîtrisais pas, Sasuke était parfaitement capable de réussir là où lui, connaissait très bien son travail et avait déjà réalisé de grande chose. Sa réussite n'était plus à prouver. Il y avait eu certes des erreurs, mais elles étaient réparées aujourd'hui, et il pouvait pleinement penser à la réalisation de cette nouvelle envie.

– Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez abandonner si vite. _ dis-je, me calant dans mon siège

– Vous êtes en train de me provoquer ?

– Je pensais juste que. Ça avait l'air de vous tenir à cœur et que vous avez vite abandonné.

– C'est parce que je n'avais pas encore embauché de collaboratrice.

Ce fut encore plus doux, plus léger, plus sucré qu'un baiser. Il avait prononcé sa phrase avec une voix suave, délicate, sincère. J'ai senti qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de me dire, et j'en ai rougis sans retenue. J'ai même joué avec une mèche de mes longs cheveux roux pour cacher mon visage.

Mais je n'ai pu me cacher très longtemps : il tendit sa main vers moi. Je le regardais, affrontais son regard brillant : il avait soudainement l'air motivé, il s'était même avancé sur son siège pour venir un peu plus vers moi.

– On le fait.

Ma première pensée ne fut pas du tout professionnelle : je ne savais pas d'ailleurs que je pouvais avoir ce genre de pensé. Ce genre de pensé : enflammée. Il me faisait complètement vibrer et par égoïsme de mes sentiments, je le faisais espérer un projet pour lequel je n'avais aucune capacité pour l'aider.

– Monsieur Uchiha, je…

– Vous n'y croyez pas vous non plus ?

– Je crois que vous êtes totalement capable de réussir ce projet si vous réfléchissez avant d'agir et que vous êtes patient surtout. Mais je ne crois pas que je vous serais utile.

– Vous venez pourtant de me donner deux très bons conseils : réflexion et patience. Deux atouts que je ne possède pas, mais vous oui.

Allô ? Qui est cet homme et qu'avait-il fait de Sasuke ? Le Sasuke sarcastique, piquant, moqueur, arrogant. Le patron qui pensait que je méritais un placard comme bureau ? Le Sasuke méfiant, indépendant… Je n'en revenais pas qu'il puisse avoir autant confiance en moi soudainement. Il avait fallu toutes ces années pour qu'il devienne un homme accompli et moins réfractaire à ce sociabiliser. Sûrement que son union avec Sakura et le fait de devenir père avait ouvert son cœur. Et puis, être le dirigeant d'une grande entreprise, ça aide à prendre confiance.

J'étais si peu de chose à côté de lui… Il s'embarrassait de moi alors qu'il pourrait avoir toutes les personnes les plus compétentes à ses côtés pour réussir. Je ne lui apportais qu'un soutien fantôme. Et je ne devais pas être la seule personne proche de lui à pouvoir autant croire en lui.

– Mon dieu Uzumaki. Vous pensez trop ! Vous me suivez ou pas ?

Sasuke avait raison, je réfléchissais trop. Et j'avais tellement réfléchis toutes ces années que j'avais perdu du temps et des occasions de lui avouer mes sentiments. Peut-être même que je serais… Non. Qu'importe. C'était égoïste de penser ainsi. Mais pour une fois, je devais à nouveau juste écouter mon instinct, et foncer. Après tout, « agir sans réfléchir » m'avait mené à être la collaboratrice de Sasuke. Cette nouvelle décision pourrait tout autant m'apporter.

– Vous réfléchissez encore. _ railla-t-il

– Ok. Je vous suis.

Et j'ai capturé sa main fermement. Un peu trop vite, un peu trop rapidement : j'ai comme un courant d'électricité qui m'a parcouru tout le bras, et j'ai immédiatement lâché sa main à peine serrée. J'ai tourné la tête : il doit me prendre pour une folle. J'ai mon cœur qui palpite, j'ai mon ventre qui forme une boule d'anxiété, j'ai ma tête qui bourdonne et j'ai. J'ai tout mon corps qui vibre, partout. C'est la proximité, c'est son regard, c'est sa soudaine gentillesse, c'est son parfum sucré et viril. C'est sa façon d'être si sûr de lui, si homme.

Sasuke est encore plus Sasuke aujourd'hui. Les années l'ont forgé, l'ont encore plus appris à être lui-même. Et me rendent encore plus amoureuse de lui. J'ai la gorge qui se serre, j'ai envie de pleurer. Être si près de lui, mais à des années lumières de son cœur me brise un peu. Si je suis complètement honnête avec moi-même, ce n'est pas en tant que collaboratrice que je veux briller. Je veux qu'il voie la femme que je suis, mais c'est peine perdue. C'est peine perdue lorsque je vois l'image que je renvoie dans la vitre du train – avec mon gros pansement sur le front. Je ne dois être pour lui qu'une girouette à la vie simple.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi faut-il que je désespère maintenant, alors qu'il vient de me demander à nouveau de collaborer avec lui pour créer son vrai projet. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi, mais je dois également avouer que je n'aurai jamais cru aussi arriver jusqu'à là. Jusqu'à partager un coin assis dans un train près de lui et de voir dans son regard toute la motivation et surtout la confiance qu'il me porte pour réaliser son projet.

J'ai déjà beaucoup à vrai dire. Mais je voudrais plus. Je ne suis pas venue conquérir l'homme d'affaire par mes capacités professionnelles. Je suis venue conquérir l'homme en étant la femme que je suis. Résumé comme ça, ça paraît tellement pathétique.

Le reste du voyage s'est fait dans le silence : il préparait déjà sa réunion de lundi pour annoncer à Sakura et Naruto qu'il faudrait reprendre de presque zéro pour le projet de cette nouvelle franchise Européenne.

Nous sommes arrivés à la gare très tard, et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre la station de métro, lorsqu'il m'attrapa le bras.

– Vous allez où comme ça Uzumaki ?

– Et bien, je rentre. _ dis-je, innocemment

– Vous n'allez pas rentrer toute seule à cette heure-ci, je vous dépose.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligé. J'ai l'habitude.

La voiture de Sasuke s'avança juste devant nous sur le trottoir au même moment – comme dans les films. Sasuke m'ouvrit la porte et me fit signe de la main de « grimper » dans la voiture. J'étais et enchantée et frustrée. J'avais envie de marcher pour évacuer mon angoisse. J'avais la poitrine serrée et j'avais très envie de pleurer. Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite.

Sasuke demanda à son chauffeur – Jûgo : je connaissais enfin son prénom – de me ramener d'abord chez moi avant de rentrer à son hôtel. « Tient ». Il dort toujours à l'hôtel. Mais, soudainement, Sasuke n'était plus le centre de mon attention, mais son chauffeur Jûgo. Ce prénom me disait quelque chose. Et j'avais suffisamment de temps entre la gare et mon domicile pour chercher et trouver pourquoi ce prénom me disait quelque chose.

« Jûgo ». C'était ce garçon d'un an plus âgé que nous au lycée. Un garçon qui avait très mal tourné. Il avait fréquenté les mauvaises personnes et avait même fait un peu de prison pour trafic de stupéfiant. Je me disais bien que son allure me parlait, mais je ne mettais pas vraiment intéressée au chauffeur de Sasuke. Et physiquement, il avait beaucoup changé. Il était bien évidemment plus propre sur lui avec ce costume et il avait les cheveux bien plus courts.

Sasuke avait embauché Jûgo malgré son passé. Décidément, quelle qualité pudique ne possède pas Sasuke ? Pourtant, il n'a pas toujours été aussi ouvert d'esprit et compréhensif. Mais encore une fois, il avait changé avec le temps et avait sûrement appris de la vie. C'était aussi sûrement grâce à l'amitié fraternel avec Naruto qui avait perduré et… Son union avec Sakura et la venue au monde de leur fille, Sarada. Je suis sûre qu'il dort à l'hôtel par caprice. Il veut toujours tout contrôler et il déteste les gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui.

Ça alors. Jûgo. Je me demandais prétentieusement si lui m'avait reconnu. On ne se côtoyait pas plus que ça au lycée, mais on se croisait souvent lors des séances de sport. « Suis-je bête ». Si Sasuke ne se souvenait pas de moi, pourquoi Jûgo se souviendrait. J'oubliais facilement que presque dix ans c'étaient écoulés.

Sasuke avait à peine trente ans qu'il avait tout. Il s'était marié jeune, était devenu papa jeune. Patron jeune. Il réussissait tout. Et moi… Je ne sais toujours pas choisir un parfum de glace sans hésiter cinq minutes avant de me décider.

– Nous sommes arrivés. _ indiqua Jûgo

– Merci Monsieur Uchiha. Merci Jûgo. _ dis-je simplement en descendant.

– À lundi Uzumaki. Et soignez-moi cette bosse ! _ me répondit Sasuke, s'allumant une cigarette.

Je claquais doucement la portière et rentrais chez moi en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était tard. J'allumais la lumière et fermais ma porte à clef – je reviendrais trois fois vérifier si je l'ai bien fermé avant de me coucher, toc d'une longue vie de célibataire. Je posais mes affaires et allais à la fenêtre pour fermer mes volets, lorsque je vis seulement la voiture de Sasuke redémarrer maintenant ? Bizarre. Ou c'est encore mon imagination de femme éprise qui s'attise.

Probablement.

Jûgo redémarra la voiture sous le questionnement de Sasuke.

– Pourquoi tu as attendu qu'elle rentre ? _ dit-il, tirant une latte de nicotine

– Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle rentre bien chez elle. C'est tout. _ sourit-il

– Elle risquait quoi exactement entre la route et la porte du bâtiment ? _ chambra Sasuke

– C'est vous qui avez insisté pour la raccompagner. _ sourit-il, toujours

Sasuke cracha sa fumée de cigarette en direction du rétroviseur : il était temps pour Jûgo d'arrêter de provoquer son patron et de le conduire à son hôtel pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Demain, sa journée ne serait consacrée qu'à sa fille et uniquement sa fille.

– Les semaines à venir vont être longues et difficiles. _ souffla Sasuke, écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier de poche.

. . . . . . .

flow7777 : Haha. Les amis aidant, je fus démasquée. Et bien franchement, je n'ai rien encore écrit, car je veux me concentrer sur cette fiction, mais l'idée germe dans ma tête pour cette histoire de Yakuza.

Merci de tout cœur pour ce compliment. Je suis heureuse de voir que je fais passer les émotions de Karin à travers l'écriture. C'est un personnage que j'affectionne. Je crois que ça aide beaucoup.

Monsieur Miyamoto est en effet un personnage qui va être important pour Karin. Si l'on peut dire.

Haha, ravie que ce rapprochement t'intrigue parce que la suite arrive. Hihi.

Merci de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité. Et merci de tes commentaires. J'ai hâte de lire tes prochains.

CharlizZ.


	6. Chapter 6

_5__ème__ chapitre :_ **Suis-moi.**

_NA : Le « je » de ce chapitre concernera Sasuke et non pas Karin. _

Le réveil sonne six heures, nous sommes déjà lundi. J'ouvre les yeux et m'assoit directement sur le bord du lit pour éviter de me rendormir. Je me frotte le visage, étire mes bras, mes jambes et me lève pour prendre ma douche. J'ôte la buée sur le miroir et frotte mes cheveux dynamiquement pour les sécher ils ont beaucoup trop poussé. Je penserais à aller chez le coiffeur quand j'aurai cinq minutes, mais je ne compte pas les avoir avant de nombreux mois. Décidément, je ne prends même pas le temps de prendre soin de moi, et en même temps, je me suis toujours un peu moquée de l'image que je renvoyais. Et je dois également avouer que les femmes qui osent me séduire m'indiquent que physiquement, j'attire suffisamment pour ne pas établir de changement.

J'enfile mon pantalon de costume, ma chemise blanche, ajuste le col auquel j'ajoute une cravate noire. Veste, chaussure, sacoche, portable – j'ai déjà des e-mails importants à lire – cigarette et briquet. Je descends à la salle du petit-déjeuner et mange le plus équilibré possible. Je sais que parfois je ne prends pas le temps de déjeuner, alors j'essaye au moins de prendre correctement le repas le plus important de la journée.

Une fois terminé, je remonte dans ma chambre pour me brosser les dents. Je redescends, souhaite une bonne journée à la standardiste – une de celle qui m'indique que je suis encore en mesure de plaire – et grimpe directement dans la voiture que Jûgo a déjà avancée.

– Bonjour Monsieur.

– Bonjour Jûgo.

Nos échanges sont uniquement courtois le matin, je déteste discuter, bavarder, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur le déroulement de ma journée. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas un chauffeur par caprice de « star » ou signe de « bourgeoisie », j'ai un chauffeur car je déteste conduire, je m'agace facilement au volant et on ne peut ni téléphoner ni lire ses messages en conduisant : une perte de temps pour moi donc. Avoir un chauffeur n'est pas un luxe de fortune pour moi, mais un luxe de temps : le temps c'est de l'argent. C'est du temps de gagné en affaire. Je peux répondre à quelques e-mails et même déjà passer des coups de fil important. Et j'ai même le temps d'envoyer un message à ma fille : c'est un secret pudique que je lui demande de garder par ailleurs. Je lui souhaite juste une bonne journée et les jours de cours de sport, je lui demande de me rendre fier.

Le sport, c'est le seul regret, la seule chose qui me manque depuis que je suis patron de la Uchiha's Factor. Je n'ai plus le temps de faire de l'Aïkido, pas même juste un footing. Un peu le dimanche – quand je ne décide pas de me rendre au bureau. Je dois avouer être un peu trop dépendant de mon travail. J'aime mon boulot. J'aime créer, innover, inventer, réussir, convaincre, avoir des salariés et les voir réaliser mon œuvre. Je ne sais pas quel profil psychologique je dois avoir, mais si ma vie me rendait malheureux, je ne persisterais pas.

Contrairement aux pensées de ma femme Sakura, je n'essaye pas de compenser une certaine perte de l'enfance ou je ne sais encore quelle théorie farfelue qu'elle partage avec sa psychologue des quartiers – sa coiffeuse – j'ai juste le besoin et l'envie de réussir. Je vois grand. J'aime sûrement le pouvoir, un peu, le dépassement de soi, sûrement. Je suis un ambitieux et je l'ai toujours été.

Nous arrivons bientôt au bureau et j'ouvre la vitre – Jûgo déteste l'odeur de la cigarette – pour fumer ma première clope. La nicotine remplace ma séance de course à pied : ça vide un peu mon adrénaline, de manière malsaine et toxique, j'en conviens, mais déjà que je suis d'une nature exécrable : lorsque j'essaye d'arrêter de fumer : c'est pire.

Je donne l'emploi du temps de la semaine à Jûgo avant de descendre et lui souhaite une bonne journée.

– Bonne journée aussi Monsieur.

J'arrive au bureau, les hôtesses d'accueil viennent me dire bonjour et me donne les premiers appels que j'ai reçus ou les visites matinales. Je prends les escaliers et monte dire « bonjour » à tous mes salariés à tous les étages – pour ceux qui arrivent plus tard, j'essaye de les croiser dans la journée. À l'étage en dessous de mon bureau se trouvent le bureau de ma secrétaire et des assistantes administrative et les comptables. Je donne également mon emploi du temps à ma secrétaire et rappeler ce que je souhaitais faire aussi – j'ai des envies qui poussent et s'envolent sans arrêt.

J'arrive à l'étage de mon bureau – j'ai le plus grand, le plus beau, la plus belle vue, je pourrais y vivre et y dormir : mais je souhaite quand même garder une part d'humanité et vivre comme un vrai être humain dans une maison. Bien que ça fasse plusieurs semaines que je n'y vis plus. Un soir, alors que je mettais disputer avec Sakura pour la centième fois, j'ai surpris Sarada en train de sangloter dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai jamais eu une grande sensibilité, mais entendre ma fille pleurer à cause de mes excès de colère et d'exigence m'ont bousculé le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas imposer ça à ma fille, alors j'ai annoncé à mon épouse que j'irai dormir à l'hôtel le temps que je me calme.

Les semaines sont passées, je suis calmé, mais je me suis aperçu dans cette solitude soudaine – vie de célibataire soudaine – que je n'étais pas complètement heureux dans ma vie. Les nombreuses disputes – sujet de dispute – avec Sakura me l'avait fait comprendre.

– Salut Sasuke.

– Salut Naruto.

Nous tapons nos poings fermés l'un contre l'autre pour nous dire bonjour – on fait ça depuis le lycée. Ce n'est pas du tout élégant et encore moins professionnel, mais c'est la manière la plus masculine et intime que j'ai trouvé pour dire « bonjour » à mon meilleur ami – à mon frère de cœur, mais j'évite de lui répéter cet attachement. Bien qu'il ait compris cet attachement quand nous l'avons fait parrain de notre fille Sarada – je suis également le parrain de Boruto, preuve de notre attachement réciproque. Je ne suis pas un sentimental, mais ce « statut » m'avait paru assez évident.

– J'ai eu ton message. Une réunion d'urgence aussi tôt. Je n'aime pas ça. _ grimace-t-il

Naruto est un rabat-joie de première. Vieillir ne l'a pas du tout réussi. Je dirais même qu'être devenu mon associé ne l'a pas du tout réussi. Il prend lui aussi son travail très à cœur et les débuts de mon patronat avait été difficile. Il s'investissait trop et ça se répercutait sur sa vie de famille. Boruto voyait beaucoup moins son père et il le vivait très mal. Je ne voulais pas que sa famille en pâtisse comme la mienne, alors j'ai dû réfréner ses ardeurs pour qu'il s'accorde des heures de bureau normales pour profiter de sa femme Hinata et de ses deux enfants.

Je dois avouer qu'il a beaucoup changé avec le temps. Je me souviens encore de cet enfant intrépide, incapable de se taire, constamment en train de proclamer au monde entier qu'il sera quelqu'un d'important un jour. L'adolescence arrivée, elle ne l'avait pas du tout assagi, bien au contraire. Il était encore plus ambitieux, il désirait plus que tout devenir un adulte respectable, et pour commencer son processus, ce « cancre », était un membre actif de l'association de notre quartier. Il tenait à ce que les jeunes ne décrochent pas scolairement et que quel que soit leur parcours familial – orphelin comme nous – ou social, ils puissent croire en leur rêve et ils devaient d'abord passer par les études. Naruto s'était mis à étudier et nous avons fait notre école de commerce ensemble. Moi, ça me convenait, je me moquais un peu de plaire aux autres et de devenir quelqu'un de respectable. Je voulais dominer le monde des affaires, point. Mais mon meilleur ami avait un grand cœur, un cœur généreux, et je me demandais bien ce qu'il faisait dans ce milieu pas vraiment lucratif.

Je dois avouer que je ne me fais pas encore avec le temps à ce Naruto devenu sérieux et mordu de boulot. Il m'arrivait de le trouver insupportable, bruyant, stupide, bête, mais j'ai également aussi toujours admiré sa joie de vivre malgré les épreuves et sa détermination à vouloir faire le bien autour de lui.

– Tu devrais prendre des congés, tu as une mine affreuse. _ lui répliquai-je, brutalement

– Des congés ? Maintenant ? Alors que mon meilleur ami s'apprête à mettre un coup de pied dans le château de cartes ?

Naruto me dessina un grand sourire, ce sourire idiot et mielleux que je détestais : j'étais ravi de le retrouver en cet instant. Je me réjouissais aussi de voir qu'il me connaissait aussi bien avec le temps et les années. Effectivement, il visait juste, j'allais mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière et toute l'énergie et le temps de sacrifiés de mon équipe n'allaient finalement servir à rien.

– Bonjours vous deux.

Sakura donna un baiser sur la joue de Naruto et n'osa pas s'approcher de moi. Elle me fit un léger signe de la main et un sourire gêné. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment démonstratif de toute façon. Je n'étais pas tactile, et je ne l'embrassais pas pour un oui, ou pour un non. J'étais mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations sentimentales. Quel intérêt de montrer au monde entier que c'est mon épouse par un baiser ? Les gens le savaient. Elle le savait. C'était suffisant. Non ? De toute façon, je n'allais pas me refaire maintenant. Je ne suis pas un romantique, et je pense que même ça, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

– Bien. La journée va être longue, allons dans mon bureau. _ demandai-je, sérieusement

J'ouvre la porte de mon bureau et laisse par courtoisie entrer Sakura et Naruto en premier pour qu'ils s'installent. Il s'assoient à leurs places respectives – même ça, ça m'ennuie, qu'ils prennent constamment le même siège. Ça ne les ennuie pas de systématiquement faire les mêmes pas pour se rendre à une chaise qui ne porte même pas leur nom. Décidément, j'avais la nostalgie de tout et la critique facile ce matin.

« Tient ». Sept heures cinquante-huit. Uzumaki frappe à la porte de mon bureau, je reconnais sa façon de frapper : trois coups presque tremblants, non assumés.

– Entrez Uzumaki.

Je vois Naruto lever un sourcil : je crois qu'il est surpris que je sache que c'est ma collaboratrice avant même d'apercevoir le visage qui se présente dans l'embrassure de la porte : c'est bien elle, Uzumaki. Elle s'incline, pose ses affaires par terre, ôte son manteau, son échappe qu'elle pose sur le siège de la chaise et prend place.

Je vois Sakura la regardait de haut en bas : on ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse faire pire en matière de vêtement : elle portait un pantalon vert et un pull-over avec un hibou posé sur les feuillages d'une citrouille. J'aurai peut-être dû proposer une garde-robe à ma collaboratrice au lieu d'un logement de fonction.

– Ce serait bien que vous arriviez bien plus tôt que deux minutes avant l'heure convenue Uzumaki. _ répliquais-je, sèchement

Je vois le sourcil droit de ma collaboratrice se lever d'indignation : elle va répliquer, comme d'habitude.

– Bien sûr Monsieur Uchiha. Je vais dormir dans ma cage à poule à compter de ce soir pour être sûr d'arrivée à l'heure où vous êtes aimable.

Je ne lui en demande pas tant. Comme d'habitude, elle me répond par des grandes phrasées sarcastiques ou provocatrices. Elle est complexe. J'ai et parfois l'impression de l'impressionner et parfois elle me provoque comme si nous étions amis. Elle a peur et est confiante aussi. Et c'est ce qui m'intrigue le plus chez elle : ce qui fait qu'elle peut être à la fois et morte de peur face à un dossier que je lui donne et si confiante pour me motiver à poursuivre mes envies professionnelles.

– Bien. Naruto, Sakura, j'ai pris une décision vendredi soir.

Naruto s'avance sur sa chaise, un sourire moqueur, et Sakura dessine un visage inquiet et curieux. J'y vais directement. Je ne suis pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins dans la vie courante et encore moins au travail. Je leur annonce que je ne souhaite plus ouvrir une franchise « Sharingan Store » en Suède, à Stockholm, mais une supérette bio d'un genre nouveau – toujours en Suède – mais à Göteborg.

– Je m'attendais à un bouleversement, mais là ! _ ricana jaune Naruto

– Sasuke. On a déjà parlé de ça. Ton idée de départ n'était pas rentable. _ répliqua immédiatement Sakura

– Ma nouvelle idée est un peu différente du premier projet. _ défendis-je

– Sasuke, on n'a pas le temps de refaire tout un nouveau dossier pour ta nouvelle idée ! _ insista Sakura

– Ce que tu peux être restrictive. _ m'agaçais-je

– Sasuke. Écoute. Pourquoi tu ne mets pas cette idée en attente. On pourrait se concentrer sur l'idée de la franchise en Suède. Le dossier de Sakura est bon. Et puis, plus tard, on chiffrera à nouveau ton projet de supérette bio. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Naruto. Le sage, la voix de la raison, celui surtout qui ne tenait pas à ce que je me dispute avec mon épouse. J'adore Naruto, mais là, on parle affaires. On parle de mes idées, de mes envies et je n'ai pas l'intention de céder à nouveau. J'avais réellement envie de monter ce projet. Il était à moi. Je n'avais jusqu'ici, malgré ma performance, que prolonger la réussite et la création de Miyamoto. Je voulais créer ma propre innovation, faire nouveau, faire avec ma pâte, même plus, j'osais avec moi-même la prétention, avec mon génie, ma culture, mon savoir, et je ne laisserais pas mon meilleur ami rabat-joie et ma femme aimant sa zone de confort : m'empêcher.

– C'est un cordial et fraternel : va te faire voir cher associé. _ dis-je avec ironie, pour faire moins sévère

– D'accord.

– Ça suffit Sasuke. Tu es encore en train de nous imposer un de tes caprices. _ s'énerva Sakura

– Ma collaboratrice partage mon caprice. Elle.

Uzumaki leva enfin les yeux vers moi : gêné. Sakura s'offusqua, serra les dents : blessée. Ce « elle », Sakura venait de le prendre comme un affront. J'avouais ne pas avoir été délicat, mais j'avouais aussi égoïstement le penser. Mon meilleur ami et ma femme ne se trouvaient pas très encourageants dans mes idées et envies – folies s'ils préféraient – et mon seul et unique soutient était ma collaboratrice.

Je gardais en moi en ce sens ne pas l'avoir engagé par hasard.

– Ta collaboratrice est une plaisanterie des pieds à la tête Sasuke. _ répliqua Sakura, sèchement.

– Tu remets en cause mes décisions.

– Je remets en cause le fait que tu adores faire tout et n'importe quoi pour nous énerver Sasuke !

– Si tu remets en cause mes décisions et mes projets alors la porte est grande ouverte !

Sakura se leva, frustrée, énervée, blessée : elle me détestait en cet instant. Mais elle resta digne, elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer ou s'effondrer devant un public. C'était une femme bruyante elle aussi, mais elle était aussi orgueilleuse et je sentais le tête à tête arriver.

– Vous voulez bien nous laisser seul s'il vous plaît. _ demanda Sakura, sûre d'elle.

Je m'en doutais. La fameuse « conversation » arrivait. Naruto et Karin sortirent de mon bureau sans broncher, sans contradiction – la mienne n'aurait pas compté. Sakura se rassoit et commence sans attendre à sortir tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

– Je ne te reconnais pas Sasuke.

Elle ne me reconnaît pas. Ou plutôt, m'avait-elle déjà réellement cerné ? Peut-être que j'exagère, peut-être que je suis dans une phase ou excepté moi-même, je ne veux pas respectivement qu'on me comprenne, mais qu'on me suive. Sakura était arrivé à une période de mon adolescence où j'avais besoin d'une fille qui comble – bien que j'étais d'une nature solitaire – ma solitude. Elle était bruyante, excessive, un peu girouette et je n'étais qu'au début le « beau garçon du bahut ». Le temps lui a permis de mûrir et de me trouver des qualités à apprécier. Elle a su me tenir tête et me dire lorsque je donnais l'impression que j'allais mal tourner. Je pensais alors qu'elle avait appris à m'aimer comme j'étais, mais elle voulait m'éviter – par amour – de fréquenter les mauvaises personnes – comme Jûgo.

À ses côtés, j'étais bien. Elle a rapidement souhaité qu'on s'installe ensemble : j'ai dit oui. Elle a rapidement voulu avoir un enfant – la naissance de Boruto lui a donné envie – j'ai dit oui. J'ai dit « oui » à la condition que cette nouvelle vie de famille n'entache pas mes ambitions : elle a dit « oui ». Mais je me suis étouffé moi-même. J'aime ma fille, j'aime partager des moments avec elle, mais je suis aussi un homme d'action. J'aime voyager, j'aime investir, j'aime créer, j'aime être un homme d'affaires. Sakura, elle, à force de temps, de temps qui passe et dont la société vous impose un statut, elle aime la vie de famille, elle aime les soirées au coin du feu, elle aime les soirées où l'on reste sur le canapé et moi, lors de ces instants, je cherche de l'air pour respirer. Je suis oppressé, j'ai l'impression qu'on me vole ma liberté et pire encore, ces derniers temps mon corps a émis le souhait de n'être plus entre ces quatre murs qui cherchent à me garder dans cette réalité qui n'est pas la mienne.

– Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque. Tu veux tout faire, on dirait que tu cherches à gouverner le monde. Et surtout, tu nous mets de côté.

– Le « nous » : c'est toi et Naruto. _ provoquai-je

– Je t'en prie Sasuke. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Tu dors à l'hôtel depuis des semaines, quel message essayes-tu de me faire passer ?

– Aucun. J'étouffais à la maison, c'est tout.

Je vis le regard de Sakura brillait : mais de tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, j'étais d'une nature plutôt franche et je détestais tourner autour du pot. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui regrettent. C'est maintenant, ou jamais. C'est un défaut, la preuve de plusieurs erreurs professionnelles et maintenant, personnelles. Je n'allais pas lui dire que tout aller bien, alors que tout aller mal. Elle avait voulu faire de moi à cause de l'âge qui grimpe, un homme que je ne suis pas.

– Tu savais en m'épousant que je ne serais pas le mari le plus présent et que la vie de famille le dimanche, ce n'est pas mon truc.

– Ta carrière est donc plus importante ? Mais tu crois vraiment que tu pourras compter sur tous ces gens, sur tes hôtesses de caisse ou employés de rayons quand tu auras des galères ou de la peine ? Ou c'est quoi ? L'argent qui te consolera ?

– L'argent ne m'a jamais motivé, et ça tu le sais. Mais même en le sachant, tu voudrais que ce soit autrement.

– Je ne veux pas que tu sois autrement ! _ paniqua-t-elle

– Vraiment ?

Bien sûr que si. Elle voudrait que je sois tout le temps à la maison, elle voudrait que je ne passe pas mes journées dans les réunions, les voyages d'affaires, les rendez-vous et tous autres amusements que me procure ce métier et que j'envoie des assistantes ou des collaborateurs pour faire le travail. Elle ne comprend pas que c'est ça mon plaisir, être sur le terrain, échangé, crée et voir mes idées se réaliser. J'éprouve de la satisfaction, j'éprouve un sentiment d'importance. Bien que je sache que j'ai de l'importance pour Sakura, ma fille, Naruto et même mon filleul, mais j'ai besoin d'une satisfaction personnelle, je suis comme ça, c'est comme ça.

– Je ne peux pas refermer mes failles Sakura. Je dois vivre avec et les combler.

– Tu les combles par des choses matérielles !

– Non Sakura. C'est toi qui ne parviens pas à comprendre et à accepter que c'est « comme ça » que je veux les combler.

– En étant homme d'affaire ?

– En étant homme d'affaire. Oui.

Sakura se recula sur sa chaise et colla son dos au dos de la chaise : elle cherchait du soutien. Nous n'avions jamais eu cette conversation : c'était chose faite. Je ne voulais pas la blesser – en tout cas, pas par envie de la faire souffrir. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire semblant. Je ne voulais pas devenir une ombre qui regarde son corps bouger et vivre alors qu'il sait qu'il est malheureux.

Mais j'avais mes propres torts. Je pensais que Sakura m'aimait suffisamment pour accepter l'homme que j'étais. Je pensais que c'était acquis – grossière erreur. Elle avait des besoins et des envies elle aussi et je crois que c'était simple à comprendre : nous ne voulions plus la même vie.

– Tu veux qu'on divorce. _ osa-t-elle s'exprimer

– Je ne peux pas te répondre Sakura.

– Tu es malheureux avec moi ? avec nous ? dit-elle, laissant tomber des larmes

– Je ne suis pas malheureux, je ne suis pas épanoui.

– D'accord. Tu n'es pas épanoui. Mais tu es parti de la maison… C'est bien plus que ça… Pas vrai ? Tu ne sais pas si tu m'aimes encore ?

Sakura m'étonnait en cet instant : une femme amoureuse qui ose demander à l'homme qu'elle aime depuis des années et pour qui je suis presque sûr, son amour n'a cessé de grandir – comparé au mien – si moi je l'aime encore ? Est-ce que je l'aime encore ? À vrai dire, je n'en savais rien, parce que je ne m'étais pas posé la question. Une nuit je m'étais réveillé avec une impression d'avoir une boule dans le thorax, j'étais angoissé. Je n'avais plus envie d'être dans cette maison, dans ce lit, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Sakura, mais juste avec la vie que je menais. Je m'étais demandé ce que je voulais, mais pas si j'aimais encore Sakura. Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne sais pas, alors, n'ai-je pas la réponse ?

– J'ai besoin de temps. _ répliquai-je, lâchement – je l'avoue

– Tu as besoin de temps pour me dire en face que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

J'en suis resté bouche bé. Sakura se montrait très forte malgré ses larmes. Je crois que c'est la raison qui m'a fait « tomber amoureux » lorsqu'on me demandait pourquoi j'avais « craqué » pour elle. C'était un roc malgré le fait qu'elle soit aussi sentimentale. Elle était forte, courageuse et lucide. Et très intelligente et je la trouvais très courageuse en cet instant, bien plus que moi. Je ne désirais qu'être égoïste et en finir avec cette conversation – je voyais l'heure tourner et j'avais bientôt un rendez-vous – elle ne désirait qu'obtenir les réponses à ses questions pour pouvoir avancer et comprendre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

– Tu crois que je ne te connais pas. Mais je vois très bien que tu souhaites être libre. Tu as toujours voulu l'être. Tu es comme ça. Sans attache. Et si nous n'avions pas notre fille, tu ne serais même plus au Japon.

Je tiquais. Elle n'avait ni tort ni raison. Je crois juste que. Je crois que ma vie actuelle ne me donnait plus de frisson. Je n'étais plus épanoui et je ne voyais pas quel autre mot utilisé pour décrire mes sentiments. J'avais envie d'autre chose. D'une autre envie, d'un nouveau challenge. Elle avait tort si elle pensait que je n'avais pas besoin de repaire, c'était faux. Et c'était bien la raison principale par ailleurs qui m'avait fait embaucher une collaboratrice. J'avais besoin de sentir qu'une personne serait derrière moi à me suivre et à progresser dans mon idée. Et je devais également avouer que Karin remplissait parfaitement ce « rôle ». Et c'était assez rare qu'une personne puisse m'influencer. La seule personne c'était Naruto. Et Sakura fut un temps. Mais hier, dans le train, j'avais la sensation d'être le maître du monde dans les mots de Karin, et cette satisfaction-là, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas ressenti. Justement, la dernière fois que je l'avais ressenti, c'était il y a un an, quand j'avais proposé ce projet de superette bio à Naruto et Sakura et qu'ils m'avaient presque ri au nez. Si je ne pouvais pas compter sur eux ? Sur qui ?

J'avais sûrement besoin d'une personne qui conforte mon égo, oui. Une personne qui m'épanouit. Sakura avait tort si elle pensait que je n'avais pas besoin de soutien, d'attache, mais elle n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle parlait de liberté. J'en avais besoin. J'avais l'impression que je mettais dévouer à une femme incapable de se dévouer pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie de concession, je voulais être celui que je suis sans que je n'aie à changer ou à m'imposer un mode de vie.

Le téléphone sonna : je répondis. Koko m'informa que mon rendez-vous été là.

– Faites-le monter. _ demandai-je, soulagé

– Fin de la conversation. _ s'inclina Sakura

– Je suis désolé.

– Moi aussi.

Sakura se leva et laissa la place à un autre homme d'affaires. Je dois avouer que ce rendez-vous fut un fiasco. Je ne mettais pas concentrer et j'étais incapable de répéter les informations qu'il m'avait données. Heureusement ce n'était qu'un potentiel futur fournisseur en outillage pour ma franchise de Tokyo. Rien de très important. Pourquoi j'avais accepté ce rendez-vous d'ailleurs ? J'aurais dû le refiler à Naruto.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ».

Midi. Ça tombe bien, je vais aller déjeuner. J'espère que Naruto et Sakura seront plus conciliants cet après-midi. Je veux vraiment qu'on commence à réfléchir à toutes les démarches qui nous attendent et leur donner leur mission.

Je masse ma nuque tout en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Je l'attends patiemment lorsque j'entends ma collaboratrice éternuer. Je décide de m'approcher. Que fait-elle encore là ? J'ai vu que Naruto et Sakura n'étaient plus là – sûrement parti discuter. Dans l'embrassure de la porte je vois Karin se moucher et elle tourne immédiatement le dos en s'apercevant que je la regarde.

– Je. Je peux vous aider Monsieur Uchiha ?

Elle se retourne et jette son mouchoir dans la poubelle. Ce pull-over, il est vraiment affreux. Je devrais penser à lui donner une avance pour qu'elle puisse faire les boutiques. Ces tenues ne sont vraiment pas professionnelles. Bien que je me moque de l'allure de mes salariés, elle est ma collaboratrice, et je compte conquérir la Suède : pas Poudlard.

– Venez Uzumaki, on va déjeuner.

– Bien.

Elle se lève et s'exécute. Je la trouve bien calme aujourd'hui. Bien qu'elle ait répondu à ma petite provocation ce matin, elle a l'air penaud. Je crois qu'elle nous a entendu nous disputer avec Sakura – difficile de faire autrement. Je pense même que Naruto à laisser son dos coller contre la porte pour tout entendre. Non pas qu'il soit indiscret, mais il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Sakura – sa meilleure amie. Je crois que ma journée « morale » n'est pas terminée.

Je demande à Jûgo de venir nous chercher pour que l'on puisse aller déjeuner dans un restaurant – le fast-food du coin me sort par les yeux et il y a bien trop de monde. Je connais un bon restaurant : Asian Bistro Dai Nihombashi, le meilleur restaurant de cuisine Thaïlandaise. Et j'ai envie de boire du vin blanc.

Nous arrivons : j'ai faim, très faim, je crois que malgré tout, cette conversation m'a soulagé et j'ai très envie de me consacrer uniquement à mon projet – je redeviens très rapidement égoïste.

– Vous avez travaillé sur notre projet ce matin Uzumaki ?

Karin ne me répond pas : elle observe les lieux. Je la vois remuer : elle est mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pourtant pas un endroit haut de gamme : qu'est-ce qu'elle a à gigoter ?

– Vous sentez la présence de Voldemort Uzumaki ? _ je me moque complètement

– Tient, tient, vous vous y connaissez en « petite » littérature sous vos airs de bourgeois. _ me pique-t-elle

– J'ai l'air bourgeois ? Et si je m'y connais aussi bien c'est parce que je viens d'offrir la saga à ma fille de onze ans. _ je me moque effrontément

Elle fronce les sourcils et se tait, tout en boudant derrière la carte du jour : je viens de gagner notre rapport de forces. C'est facile de la provoquer et je parviens à la titiller facilement. Elle sort de ses gonds, mais je crois aussi qu'elle adore ça. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas complètement à la cerner ni la suivre. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle attend de ce travail et de moi : car je vois bien qu'elle attend quelque chose de moi.

En même temps, je ne l'ignorais pas en l'embauchant.

– Sérieusement Uzumaki : vous avez vu ma note ? Vous avez avancé ?

– Non, désolé. J'avais en priorité un cours de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal.

Intérieurement, je viens d'émettre un son qui définit un rire. Elle est aussi impertinente que moi et je dois reconnaître que c'est amusant. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle réponde aussi à ma question. Elle est vexée. Ou du moins, elle veut me le laisser croire, car si elle était vraiment contrariée, elle ne m'aurait pas répondu avec sarcasme. Elle attend des excuses. Je vais lui en donner par intérêt, car je veux véritablement savoir si elle a fait son travail.

Je me penche sur ma chaise et étire mon bras vers son menu que je lui ôte des mains pour qu'elle me regarde.

– C'est bon Uzumaki. Je m'excuse.

– Vous ne le pensez pas.

– J'ai pour habitude de parler sans rien dire ?

– Vous avez pour habitude de vouloir obtenir ce que vous voulez. Et là, vous voulez savoir si j'ai bien répertorié tous les agriculteurs dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres de Göteborg.

– Et je viens d'obtenir ma réponse, effectivement.

– Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? _ me provoque-t-elle du regard

– J'ai confiance en ma collaboratrice.

« Mouais ». Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû exagérer : elle vient de rougir. Néanmoins, elle est forte et ça me perturbe un peu. On a instauré une sorte de jeu tous les deux, à qui prendrait le dessus sur l'autre et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. C'est marrant. Cette fille est le jour et la nuit à elle toute seule. Un peu comme moi, on ne sait pas ce que je pense et je peux surprendre. Sous ses airs de fille intello, de lectrice assidue, on pourrait croire qu'elle est timide et coincée, mais je crois qu'elle dissimule le feu en elle qui s'embrase. Un peu comme un volcan quoi. C'est ça, Uzumaki est un volcan.

– Navré Monsieur, j'avais des difficultés à garer la voiture.

Jûgo eut un comportement très bizarre. Il arriva presque en courant, comme s'il pensait avoir manqué l'entrée et le plat et fit un léger geste de la main pour demander à Karin de se pousser de la banquette pour lui donner sa place ? Jûgo me lança un regard un peu « méfiant » en s'asseyant en face de moi et je me demandais bien pourquoi soudainement mon chauffeur se transformait en quoi ? Garde du corps ?

Bref. Pendant le déjeuner, je discutais avec Karin de ses recherches et je dois avouer qu'elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il fallait constituer un bon dossier d'appel d'offre pour donner envie à un futur gérant de mes franchises de tenter de relever ce nouveau défi de ma marque. Le dossier devait être solide et tenir debout. Mais j'avais aussi besoin des compétences de Naruto et Sakura et j'espère qu'après ce déjeuner, ils reviendront à la raison et m'écouteront pour que ça fonctionne.

Par ailleurs, de l'autre côté de la ville, Sakura avait décidé de prendre sa pause déjeuner avec Naruto, mais chez Ino – elle avait un appartement avec Saï au-dessus de sa boutique de fleurs. Sakura avait besoin de l'avis de ses deux meilleurs amis en relation avec la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Sasuke.

Sakura raconta aussi bien que possible tout, absolument tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de traducteur, elle avait parfaitement compris les sentiments et les ressentis de son mari, mais elle avait plutôt besoin de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Dans ces moments, elle savait que seul Naruto parvenait à raisonner Sasuke ou du moins à l'atteindre pour qu'il réfléchisse de son côté.

– J'ai essayé. Mais. _ répliqua Naruto

– Mais tu vois bien toi aussi que c'est différent cette fois-ci. _ s'inclina Sakura

– Comment ça différent ? _ s'inquiéta Ino

Sakura se leva et partit près de la fenêtre – elle se demandait pourquoi l'être humain faisait ça avant de dire quelque chose de dramatique ? L'horizon qui rassure peut-être.

– Je crois que Sasuke ne m'aime plus.

Naruto et Ino échangèrent un regard surpris : ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils avaient bien compris que leur couple traversait une grave crise, avec le départ de Sasuke de la maison conjugal, mais de là à attendre de la bouche de Sakura que Sasuke ne l'aimait plus, c'était presque irréel. En était-elle certaine ?

– Je le sens. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. _ souffla-t-elle, émue

– Est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre ? _ demanda Ino

– Non. Je ne crois pas. De toute façon, ça changerait quoi ?

– Rien, tu as raison. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es résignée.

– En vérité, je suis un peu perdue.

Sakura pensait connaître Sasuke. Elle pensait connaître ses failles, ses faiblesses, mais visiblement, le fait d'être devenu un homme responsable, un mari, un père de famille n'étaient pas parvenu à combler ses démons. Que pouvait-elle donner de plus ? Elle l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses projets. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait devenir le successeur de Monsieur Miyamoto, elle l'avait encouragé – malgré les aspects négatifs sur leur famille. Lorsqu'il avait souhaité ouvrir ses franchises en Asie, elle avait donné le maximum au travail pour qu'il soit satisfait. Le seul moment où elle l'avait freiné dans ses envies, c'était pour son projet de superette bio en Europe. Les chiffres avaient parlé, elle n'avait fait que les interpréter.

– Sakura. _ tenta Naruto

– Non. En réalité, je me mens à moi-même.

Sakura avouait qu'elle avait été soulagée que ce nouveau projet ne soit pas rentable. Elle pensait qu'avec les franchises en Asie, son appétit des affaires serait suffisamment à son sommet et surtout suffisamment prenant pour qu'elles l'occupent comme il le désirait. Il y avait à faire. Mais non. Ça ne suffisait pas. Et il voulait encore s'engager dans des démarches longues, fatigantes, et surtout, qui volaient du temps à leur vie de couple, à leur vie de famille.

– Je crois qu'il a raison. On s'est perdu tous les deux. _ avoua sereinement Sakura

– D'accord. Vous vous êtes égarés. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois, et vous vous êtes toujours retrouvés. _ rassura Ino, se levant pour la rejoindre à la fenêtre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi Naruto ? _ demanda Sakura, souriant quand même à son amie Ino

Naruto regarda Sakura puis quitta son regard pour le mur où un cadre trônait en plein milieu – une photo du mariage d'Ino et Saï en grand format. Sakura comprenait ce qu'elle entendait par les failles et les faiblesses de Sasuke : il avait les mêmes. Naruto voulait prouver à tous ses enfants qui s'étaient moqués de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas de parent, qu'un jour il serait un homme respectable. Et puis, avec le temps, en devenant un jeune homme, il s'était aperçu que c'était l'opinion des gens qui l'aimaient qui comptait. Il avait été surpris de voir « quel homme » il était aux yeux d'Hinata…

Quand Naruto avait compris l'importance des sentiments d'Hinata pour lui, il avait été presque percuté de l'image qu'il renvoyait dans son cœur. C'était un jour de printemps, lors du déménagement d'Ino et Saï lorsqu'ils avaient pris leur premier appartement. Naruto et Hinata avaient fait équipe pour aller chercher les meubles dans un fourgon loué. Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec elle, échangé, et il avait tout de suite était séduit. Il la savait bien évidemment douce, gentille, mais aussi très timide, et encore plus timide avec lui. Il était tombé amoureux, et du jour où il avait aimé Hinata plus que tout en ce monde, ses failles et ses blessures s'étaient soudainement comme apaisées. Comme un volcan en éruption : le cratère ne s'était pas refermé, mais le volcan s'était rendormi pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Naruto et sa vie passée n'avaient plus d'importance. Ça n'avait pas été sans difficulté pour autant. Devenir père l'avait effrayé : comment en être un sans avoir eu de modèle. Mais avec Hinata, tout avait été plus facile, plus tendre, plus doux. Naruto ne s'imaginait pas une seconde poursuivre sa vie sans cette femme : il se demandait alors ce que ressentait Sasuke en cet instant pour faire dire à Sakura qu'il ne l'aime plus. Sakura sans Sasuke, Sasuke sans Sakura : il avait du mal à se projeter.

– Je ne vais pas te mentir Sakura. Je ne peux pas comprendre Sasuke car je n'ai pas traversé ce qu'il traverse. _ avoua franchement Naruto

– Mais c'est ton meilleur ami. Tu es le seul à parfaitement le connaître. _ appuya Ino

– C'est bien ça le problème. _ intervenu Sakura.

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard : comprenant que ni lui ni elle n'avait vraiment d'influence sur Sasuke. Ils l'aimaient comme il était, mais aimait Sasuke comme il était aussi le risque de parfois se brûler soi-même de par son exigence, son goût pour l'aventure et le risque. Les affaires, les réunions, les échanges, les débats, le pouvoir, se battre pour ses idées, ses convictions, c'était tout Sasuke. Le confronter revenait à éteindre un feu avec un pistolet à eau à rien. C'était un électron libre, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, en suivant son instinct premier, sans réfléchir, c'était un homme d'acte et d'action, pas de discours ou de discussion.

Sakura venait de comprendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait désirait vivre sa vie. Il avait donné l'impression – non – il venait de se réveiller. Elle ne se saurait jamais imaginer l'étouffer à ce point. Est-ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie par procuration ? Passer pour un homme droit et cadré, malgré sa fougue ? Il avait rêvé d'une autre vie, de la faire avec son cœur, et non pas être un homme respectable comme Naruto. Sasuke était un passionné, une rivière qui déborde, qu'importe ce qui se trouve sur le rivage et qu'il emporte dans sa crue : ou vous nagez pour rejoindre la rive, ou vous vous noyez avec lui.

Sakura s'avouait de ne plus savoir elle aussi si elle voulait se noyer dans le tourbillon d'un homme qui au fond ne la satisferait jamais complètement, comme elle aussi, elle ne le satisfaisait pas entièrement.

Naruto et Sakura revinrent au bureau et la standardiste de Sasuke indiqua qu'il était en salle des archives avec Karin. Naruto et Sakura montèrent et Sakura se rendit rapidement compte qu'une personne – depuis déjà fort longtemps – souhaitait se noyer avec son mari dans le tsunami d'idée qu'il avait. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, en train de disposer des documents qui constitueraient le dossier qu'ils donneront bien évidemment à leur banquière pour qu'elle accepte un emprunt pour financer le projet. La chef comptable était là – comme Sakura n'était pas encore revenu – et guidait Sasuke dans ce qu'il faudrait apporter à la banquière pour convaincre – ainsi qu'une ébauche pour que l'expert-comptable le valide avant tout rendez-vous financier. La secrétaire ne cessait de passer de Sasuke à Miyako – la chef comptable – pour prendre des notes et ainsi donner les consignes à chacune pour exécuter à bien ce projet.

– Vous comptez rester longtemps sur le pas de la porte. _ lançais-je, moqueur

Naruto et Sakura rentrèrent dans la salle des archives et je sentais à leur aura qu'ils étaient très fâchés et mécontents que je bouscule complètement le projet. Néanmoins, je ne changerais pas – plus – d'avis. Je comptais ouvrir ma supérette bio en Suède que ça leur plaise ou pas. Et malgré le fait que je les affectionne tous les deux profondément et les respecte en tant que professionnels, les personnes qui souhaitaient devenir associé ou responsable financière, il y en avait des tas au Japon.

– Si tu n'as pas déjà mit quelqu'un sur ce point, j'aimerais m'occuper de la stratégie commerciale et du plan d'action. _ me répondis Naruto, concentré

– Miyako, je vais quant à moi réorganiser mon emploi du temps pour m'occuper du chiffre d'affaires prévisionnel et du marché de la concurrence aussi. _ proposa à son tour Sakura, aussi concentrée que Naruto

Ils avaient tous les deux décidés de finalement me suivre dans l'aventure. Qui aurait cru qu'un déjeuner les aurait fait changer d'avis ? « Mh ». Je fuis, en vérité, c'est notre conversation avec Sakura, en toute honnêteté et franchise qui avaient dû la – les – faire réfléchir. J'étais ravi, mais j'avais également un goût amer- éternel insatisfait. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils essayent de me prouver quoi que ce soit en me suivant dans ce projet pour lequel ils étaient contre au départ. S'ils n'avaient pas envie de travailler sur ce projet, ils pouvaient très bien s'occuper du reste i faire et à gérer avec mes six sociétés.

– Naruto, Sakura, je peux vous voir une minute. _ demandai-je, sérieusement

Ils me suivirent dans mon bureau, je fermai la porte, mais nous ne prenions pas le temps de nous asseoir, ils avaient compris que je tenais à leur dire un mot sur leur soudaine motivation.

– Si vous n'êtes pas à deux mille pour cent avec moi, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous occupiez de ce projet !

J'étais direct, un peu sévère et sec, mais je pensais chaque mot de ce que je venais de dire, et je me rendais de plus en plus que ce projet faisait épanouir en moi quelque chose de bouillant, de vibrant, de passionnant, je plongeais un peu dans l'inconnu, sans Miyamoto – ou presque – et j'adorais ça. C'était comme un élève qui venait de quitter son maître pour voler de ses propres ailes. Il me tenait à cœur ce projet, et ce n'était certainement pas un caprice, alors je tenais à ce qu'ils sachent que je serais intransigeant et que je n'accepterais pas une motivation en dessous des deux mille pour cent.

– Depuis quand tu nous sous-estimes ? _ plaisanta Naruto

– Pardon cher associé. Mais il y a une heure encore vous pensiez que j'étais complètement fou ! _ répliquai-je, plus posément

– Et on le pense toujours. Tu es complètement fou. _ me sourit Sakura

– Et c'est pour ça qu'on n'a décidé de te suivre. Qui va te stopper et t'arrêter quand tu seras trop prêt du précipice ? Hein ? _ ironisa Naruto

– Tu te prends pour mon père maintenant ? _ plaisantai-je en roulant des yeux.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et roulais mes yeux en signe de gêne : ils m'impressionnaient tous les deux. Sakura et Naruto étaient deux personnes au grand cœur et certainement, même sûrement deux êtres humains bien plus respectables et admirables que moi. Ils ne me laisseraient jamais tomber alors que moi, je réfléchirais à mon propre intérêt. C'était d'ailleurs un peu ce qui me dérangeait. Ce n'était pas que lorsque que j'étais trop près du précipice qu'il fallait me tendre la main, mais accepter aussi de me prendre la main et de tomber avec moi. Mais je redevenais égoïste et exigeant et je l'avais été assez pour la journée.

Après un regard plus posé que je lançai à Sakura – ma femme – et une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Naruto, nous retournions en salle des archives pour peaufiner les étapes pour monter ce projet. J'étais enfin comme un enfant libre de tout pouvoir acheter dans un magasin de jouets. Nous avons jusqu'au coucher du soleil établi le plan d'exécution. Le chemin allait être long et fatiguant, mais tout le personnel – les chefs de chaque service – semblait excité par ce projet et d'annoncer les nouvelles responsabilités à leur équipe. J'avais l'impression d'être un papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide. Je parlais, je parlais, et je m'aperçus soudainement de l'absence d'une personne : Uzumaki. Elle avait osé quitter la pièce sans avertir quiconque pendant une réunion aussi importante. Si j'exigeais de Naruto et Sakura qu'ils soient à deux mille pour cent, j'en attendais autant, si ce n'est plus, de ma collaboratrice.

Je m'excusai – moi – et parti à sa recherche. Elle n'était pas bien loin, elle s'était réfugiée dans sa « cage à poule ». Elle tapotait je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur. Je pensais qu'elle s'était donc rendu dans son bureau pour effectuer une recherche, mais en penchant ma tête, je voyais qu'elle consultait la brochure des films à l'affiche dans son cinéma de quartier.

– Vous plaisantez là Uzumaki. Vous tenez à rencontrer ma face obscure ?

J'étais hors de moi intérieurement. Autant je pouvais apprécier qu'Uzumaki me réponde et me défit, autant je ne supportais pas l'insubordination et l'impertinence.

– Je me disais juste que j'allais avoir du temps à tuer. _ me justifie-t-elle, dédaigneuse

– Vous me faîtes quoi là ? Vous n'allez plus avoir le temps justement. Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant Uzumaki.

– Génial. Je vais jouer les pom-pom girls, pendant que tout le monde aura un poste à responsabilité.

– Quoi ?

« Quoi » ? Uzumaki était décidément encore plus difficile à suivre que moi. C'était qu'elle était vexée. Je crois qu'elle se sentait exclue car, effectivement, je reconnais que nous n'avions pas évoqué ce dont elle serait responsable pour le projet de la supérette bio en Suède. Chacun avait pour but, ou de s'occuper des conditions d'achat, du marketing, de la publicité, du recrutement des futurs employés…

Je ne pensais pas qu'Uzumaki possédait de l'ego et de l'orgueil. Elle qui n'y connaissait rien au monde des affaires. Voilà qu'elle avait subitement une motivation professionnelle ? Est-ce que j'avais donné l'impression de la laisser sur le bas-côté depuis le début ? Absolument pas. Je lui avais laissé sa chance, mais je reconnais aussi immédiatement que je l'avais surtout d'abord testé. Et j'avouais également en me mordant un peu la langue qu'elle m'avait impressionné étant donné son peu – inexistant – expérience au sein des affaires. Elle devait avoir une motivation personnelle que j'avais bien des difficultés à saisir.

Je crois.

– Vous savez Uzumaki, il paraît que je suis le roi des capricieux, mais là, je dois avouer que vous mettez la barre haute. _ dis-je, sur le ton du sarcasme

Néanmoins, mon sarcasme ne prit pas. Elle éteignit son ordinateur, mit son manteau, prit ses affaires et me passa sous le nez comme une vraie furie. Elle courut vers l'ascenseur – par chance, il s'ouvrit tout de suite – et sauta à l'intérieur, elle me donnait l'impression de fuir quelque chose – pire ou mieux – de me fuir moi, son patron. Là, elle m'agaçait. Avec mon pied, je réussis à coincer la porte et à grimper également dans l'ascenseur. Elle se réfugia dans un coin, comme si j'avais la peste.

– Ok Uzumaki, là, je ne plaisante plus. Et si vous avez un truc à me dire, c'est maintenant ?

Uzumaki me regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et semblait bouder. Elle ne m'avait jamais montré un tel visage. Elle devait en avoir gros sur le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ? Elle était bizarre ? Est-ce qu'il fallait que je la secoue ?

– Nous sommes enfin tous d'accord pour se mettre à fond sur ce projet. _ proclamai-je

– …

– Projet pour lequel je vous ai embauché. J'ai demandé à Naruto et Sakura d'être à deux mille pour cent et j'en attends tout autant de vous, si ce n'est plus, étant donné que vous êtes ma collaboratrice.

– …

– Si vous ne vous sentez plus capable, dîtes-le moi ! Je ne veux pas dans mon équipe une personne à moitié présente et motivée.

J'avais selon moi était convaincant, en étant honnête et direct, et j'étais persuadé de la faire réagir, comme à chaque fois, mais elle restait silencieuse, au point que c'en était agaçant. Elle jouait avec mes nerfs et ce n'était pas bon. Et en même temps, je plissais les yeux soudainement – j'avais décidé de réfléchir – car je crois que c'était bien la première fois justement qu'elle restait silencieuse…

« Mh ». J'ai compris.

– Maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent, vous avez peur Uzumaki ?

J'avouais avoir été très pédant en lui disant ça directement. J'avais même appuyé mon dos contre les parois de l'ascenseur, croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine moi aussi, mais dans une posture de supériorité. Est-ce que je mettais fourvoyer avec Uzumaki ? Pas vraiment. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un sentiment de déception, mais là, j'avouais qu'elle me décevait : ses nerfs craquaient alors que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait être efficace.

Elle me regarda d'un air méprisant et sauta sur l'occasion que l'ascenseur, arrivé au premier étage, ouvrit ses portes pour s'enfuir à nouveau. Non pas que ça m'amusait, au contrairement, ça m'ennuyait, mais je décidai de la suivre et de finir cette conversation sur du productif. Je l'appelai pour la retenir, sous la stupeur du personnel qui se trouvait là, mais Uzumaki décida de faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre et de quitter l'immeuble de verre.

Je cours légèrement pour la rattraper et lui chopa le bras. Elle était encore plus têtue que moi, c'était fou. Sûrement parce que je n'avais pas peur de la provocation, du conflit, de la discussion, je ne fuyais jamais.

– Vous me provoquez là, Uzumaki.

Je la suivais comme un petit chien suit sa maîtresse et ça m'énervait.

– Je suis désolée, mais comment je pourrai avoir confiance alors que j'ai l'impression que vous prenez tout ce que je vous donne sans me le rendre.

– Sans vous le rendre ? Ce matin j'ai dit à ma propre femme que ma collaboratrice croyait plus en moi qu'elle. Ça m'a d'ailleurs valu une conversation conjugale.

Je vis dans son regard qu'elle était désolée et gênée de ce que je venais de lui dire. Mais c'était la vérité, j'avais dit à haute voix que ma collaboratrice me soutenait les yeux dans les yeux à mon épouse et mon meilleur ami qu'elle soutenait contrairement à eux. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ou dire de plus ?

– Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de vous moquez de moi !

– Vous êtes frustrée parce que j'ai fait de l'humour sur votre affreux pull-over ?

– Vous me prenez pour une enfant écervelée, mais je suis une femme aussi.

– Une femme ?

– Oui, enfin, je veux dire. Je. Laissez tomber.

Uzumaki me fila entre les doigts et me laissa sur le trottoir comme un étranger. Décidément, c'était une longue journée et j'avais trop de fierté pour lui courir après. Je réglerais ce problème demain : à ma façon.

Je restai au bureau encore une bonne heure : Sakura et Naruto rentrèrent. Sakura essaya de me glisser un dernier mot, une dernière phrase pour enlever le goût amer de notre conversation forte en émotion, mais elle recula au dernier moment et préféra me glisser un « bonne soirée », tout simplement.

Après avoir observé la vue de la ville depuis mon bureau, j'appelai Jûgo pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Ce soir, bizarrement, j'avais envie de rentrer tôt et de ne pas traîner – j'avais quand même laissé une note à ma secrétaire pour qu'elle exécute ma demande dès son arrivée demain matin. Jûgo me déposa à l'hôtel, je lui souhaitai une « bonne soirée » moi aussi et lui dit « merci, à demain ». En rentrant dans ma chambre, je me suis mis dans une tenue plus confortable et j'ai regardé la télévision : chose qui ne m'arrive jamais.

J'allais descendre pour dîner un peu au restaurant, mais je reçus un appel de ma fille. Elle me raconta sa journée, elle était fière de me dire que les sélections pour le championnat national d'Aïkido allaient bientôt débuter et qu'elle voulait s'inscrire. Je crois qu'elle voulait mes encouragements et savoir si elle était surtout capable : je lui ai répondu qu'elle était ma fille et que par conséquent, elle était capable de tout. J'ai prié pour qu'elle ne le répète à personne. J'étais étonné qu'elle doute, elle avait tellement confiance en elle. Ou elle le faisait paraître sûrement. J'entendis Sakura lui dire de raccrocher car le dîner était prêt. Un silence s'installa, je crois qu'elle aurait aimé que je sois là, et je crois aussi qu'elle voulait me dire que je lui manquais. J'ai interprété tous les sentiments de ma fille dans ce simple silence de trois secondes. Je lui promis que je serais là pour les sélections et les compétitions d'Aïkido. Elle raccrocha en me souhaitant une « bonne soirée » et je crois qu'elle a souri.

En me réfugiant sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, je me demandai si je saurai tenir ma promesse étant donné tout le travail qui m'attendait. Soit. J'avais promis et je m'y tiendrai. J'essayerais de m'organiser, et peut-être que je pourrai même confier la tâche à Uzumaki, étant donnée qu'elle ne voulait rien de trop difficile à faire.

Elle m'a vraiment énervé aujourd'hui. Elle flanche au moment où j'ai le plus besoin d'elle. Faut-il que je l'encourage comme je viens d'encourager ma fille de onze ans. Mais Sarada, c'est ma fille, c'est encore une enfant, Uzumaki est une « femme » comme elle l'a clamé. Cette fille est vraiment épuisante. Et pourtant,

Pourtant, moi seul savais les raisons pour laquelle je l'ai vraiment embauché et ceci prouve à quel point moi aussi, je peux être un homme blessé qui se remet en question. Mais je divague et je commence à devenir guimauve,

Il est temps que j'aille dormir.

. . . . . . .

flow7777 : Haha. Désolée du retard, j'ai parfois des difficultés à m'organiser, mais voici le cinquième chapitre. Heureuse quand même de constater que tu as de l'impatience, ça fait plaisir. Haha. Le jeu du chat et souris de Sasuke et Karin m'amuse beaucoup à l'écriture. Héhé. J'adore Harry Potter, je voulais faire un petit clin d'œil. Mais je vais me calmer quand même lOl. Mdrr. Sasuke en costume vert à la Lee et Gaï, c'est affreusement effrayant. Merci encore de me suivre et j'espère que tu apprécieras encore une fois ta lecture. Charlizz.


End file.
